¿Solo Otra Aliada?
by Sieglieg Liedger
Summary: Ambientada mayormente en el manga. Mina es una inuyoukai que ha viajado desde un territorio cruzando el mar, a las tierras del oeste, donde conocerá a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome y sus aliados mientras luchan por derrotar a Naraku y completar la Perla de Shikón. ¿Cómo influenciará su presencia en los acontecimientos del enfrentamiento contra el hanyou más malvado de aquel sitio?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

La mujer miraba el trozo de joya con curiosidad. Podía sentir que no se trataba de un objeto ordinario. Emanaba poder. Un poder que llamaba al de ella misma. Era una extraordinaria coincidencia; ni ese trozo de cristal, o lo que fuera, ni ella misma eran simplemente lo que aparentaban ser. El cristal era poder y ella, aunque tuviera la apariencia de una mujer de no más de 18 años, de cabello largo hasta la cintura de un hermoso color miel, era en realidad un monstruo, o youkai, como se llamaba en aquel territorio. Claro que, dado su poder, en realidad era una Daiyoukai.

De la estirpe de los Inuyoukai de un territorio cruzando los mares del oeste, había viajado a aquellas tierras con el objetivo de… en realidad, no tenía un objetivo en concreto más que alejarse de su propio territorio, escapar y conocer nuevos lugares.

No llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel territorio, perteneciente a un clan de Inuyoukai nativos, cuando a estar explorando había sentido el extraordinario poder que emanaba del trozo de joya que sostenía entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, ambos provistos de filosas garras.

Cuando había llegado al sitio del que provenía la energía del cristal, se había encontrado con un claro en medio de un bosque en el que descansaba un grupo de siete humanos. Por supuesto que su olfato había detectado la presencia de los humanos mucho antes de que llegara al lugar, y estaba claro que ninguno de aquellos débiles seres era el dueño del poder que ella había sentido.

Al verla, los bandidos la habían tomado como alguien fácil de vencer y la habían atacado. Grave error.

La vida humana no era algo que a ella le importara mucho. No era que ella fuera por ahí asesinando humanos por deporte, pero no tenía reparos en matarlos si así era requerido. Los siete bandidos habían muertos tras leves movimientos de sus garras, sólo entonces notando que ella no era una frágil y débil humana.

La sangre estaba esparcida por el lugar, manchando el verde paisaje con el brillante color rojo. El aroma era fácil de ignorar, sobre todo con lo concentrada que se encontraba en el trozo de cristal de su mano. ¿Qué era aquello?

Mientras examinaba aquel particular objeto, un cambio en el aire la hizo ponerse alerta, más o menos. El viento cambió de dirección y trajo consigo el hedor de un ser de razas mezcladas, un Hanyou, el perfume característico de una mujer humana y el aroma de un zorro demonio. Y todo indicaba que aquel grupo tan peculiar se dirigía hacia ella.

Pocos minutos después, el sonido de pasos presurosos, efectivamente dirigiéndose hacia ella, se hizo escuchar. Pero sólo se oía un par de pies corriendo.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, se volteó hacia la dirección en la que el ruido provenía, junto al aroma mezclado de los seres, y esperó, bajando la mano y sosteniendo el cristal con fuerza. Pocos minutos después, un hombre, realmente un hanyou, emergió de detrás de los árboles. Tenía el cabello largo y de color plateado, cejas gruesas de color negro y ojos dorados. Vestía completamente de rojo, y destacaba un par de orejas de perro que sobresalían desde la parte superior de su cabeza.

Sobre su espalda, una joven de cabello negro y ropa extraña miraba a los cadáveres de los bandidos con horror y, sobre el hombro de ella, un pequeño niño con una cola esponjosa imitaba muy bien aquella expresión.

Luego la mirada de los tres se posó sobre ella. El hanyou frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – exigió saber. La muchacha y el cachorro de zorro descendieron de su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa, hanyou? – preguntó ella, alzando una ceja, sin intimidarse.

Antes de que él pudiera hablar de nuevo, la muchacha se acercó a él y le habló.

\- Inuyasha, el fragmento lo tiene en su mano derecha. – indicó.

Los ojos de la Daiyoukai se enfocaron en la humana unos segundos antes de que volviera a concentrarse en el hanyou.

\- Ya entiendo. – dijo él, y sujetó la vieja empuñadura de una espada que llevaba en su cintura. Al extraer el arma, sin embargo, emergió un espadón blanco de gran tamaño. – Mataste a estos bastardos para robarles el fragmento de la perla, ¿no?

Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, antes de alzar su mano derecha y revelar el trozo de joya brillante.

\- ¿Esta cosa? – preguntó, alzando una ceja. Los rostros de los tres recién llegados se tensaron al ver el pequeño objeto.

\- Es mejor que lo entregues por las buenas. – amenazó el hanyou, con la espada por delante.

\- Monstruos más grandes que tú me han amenazado y no han vivido para contarlo. – comentó la daiyoukai, calmada. Miró al hanyou detenidamente y, sin perder la calma, se guardó el fragmento de la perla entre sus ropas. – Pero si quieres esta cosa, ¿por qué no vienes por ella?

La mujer hizo tronar sus dedos, enseñando sus garras, y mirando atentamente a los ojos del híbrido. Él comenzó a gruñir, enseñando sus colmillos. La verdad no tenía ningún interés en aquel cristal; pero jamás había rehuido de una pelea, contra nadie, y no iba a comenzar ahora, mucho menos contra un hombre de razas mezcladas. Además, aquella espada era muy interesante.

El zorro y la muchacha permanecieron atrás, mirando atentamente la escena. El hanyou, Inuyasha, continuó gruñendo y, tras lo que pareció ser una evaluación de ella, se lanzó hacia ella, blandiendo su espada.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

Kagome no podía dejar de mirar la escena. Los cuerpos mutilados de los bandidos estaban esparcidos por el pequeño claro, alrededor de la mujer de cabello largo, color miel, quien vestía un kimono color rosa pálido, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejaba abierto un tímido escote y estaba decorado con un diseño floral de violetas, y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Era una muchacha que no parecía mayor que ella, incluso poseía un rostro bello, pero con leves rasgos algo infantiles que, en combinación con un par de ojos del mismo color de su cabello, brillando con inteligencia, y una de sus manos manchada de sangre, creaban una imagen completamente tétrica reforzada por la suavidad de su voz.

Sabía que era un demonio, claro; Inuyasha se los había advertido en su camino hacia allí, y no podía dejar de compararla con Sesshomaru, a quien habían enfrentado un par de días antes, frustrando otro de sus intentos por conseguir la espada de Inuyasha.

El monje Miroku aún estaba recuperándose de la batalla; el mismo Inuyasha aún no se recuperaba completamente de sus heridas, algo que preocupaba a la joven de cara a una batalla con un demonio.

Y tras una tentativa de la youkai, Inuyasha se lanzó al ataque con Tessaiga por delante. De un gran salto, el hanyou recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de su contrincante y blandió su espada contra ella, hacia abajo. Casi sin que pudiera verse, la youkai se hizo a un lado, como si se deslizara por el aire y no necesitara caminar para moverse. El golpe con la espada estuvo lejos de darle, pero levantó un buen montón de tierra por el impacto en el suelo.

Inuyasha gruñó y blandió su espada hacia un lado, contra ella de nuevo, quien nuevamente esquivó el ataque con facilidad, saltando por sobre la enorme hoja de la espada velozmente, nuevamente sin siquiera mover las piernas. Al menos para dar el salto.

Con un movimiento rápido y elegante, cambió su posición en medio del aire y extendió una de sus piernas, conectando una poderosa patada contra uno de los lados del rostro de Inuyasha, quien salió volando debido a la fuerza del impacto hasta los límites del claro, donde se las arregló para aterrizar de pie. Un hilillo de sangre descendía por el costado de su boca. Él miraba con enojo a la youkai, quien esperaba con paciencia a que volviera a atacar.

\- Maldición. – maldijo Inuyasha, con un gruñido.

\- Me esperaba un poco de alguien que porta una espada tan peculiar. – comentó la youkai, con algo de decepción en su voz.

\- ¡JA! Si eso es lo que quieres… - dijo Inuyasha, y volvió a lanzarse al ataque. - ¡Prepárate!

Pero fue exactamente lo mismo. De poco sirvió que Inuyasha conociera la velocidad de la enemiga, lo que le permitió blandir su espada unas pocas veces más que en su carga anterior, pero sin resultado. Ella esquivó todos los ataques y volvió a golpearlo, ahora con el puño, enviándolo hacia atrás varios metros.

E Inuyasha volvió a atacar, con Tessaiga por delante. Nada cambió.

Tras los ataques del hanyou, la youkai volvió a contraatacar con un potente rodillazo en el abdomen, repeliendo a Inuyasha sin dificultad.

En eso, Kagome cayó en cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Por qué Inuyasha sólo está usando a Tessaiga? – preguntó la muchacha.

\- No ha usado sus garras ni una sola vez. – confirmó Shippo.

Ese comportamiento era extraño. Si Inuyasha se decidiera a usar sus garras y no solo su espada, podría tener más oportunidades de acertar con un ataque.

Mientras observaban el nuevo intercambio de ataques entre los contrincantes, se preguntaban las razones de aquel comportamiento. Pero no fue ninguno de ellos quien dedujo la razón.

\- El amo Inuyasha debe estar intentando usar el verdadero poder de Tessaiga. – comentó, nervioso, una voz anciana sobre el hombro libre de Kagome.

\- ¿No estaba con Inuyasha, anciano Myoga? – preguntó Shippo, a lo que la vieja pulga no prestó atención.

\- ¿Se refiere al ataque con el que Sesshomaru eliminó a todos esos monstruos? – preguntó Kagome, mirando a la diminuta criatura.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó Shippo.

Kagome volvió a concentrarse en la lucha justo para ver como Inuyasha era despedido hacia atrás nuevamente, pero su espada quedaba clavada en el suelo justo en frente de la youkai.

La expresión de molestia en el rostro de la mujer aterrorizó a la joven sacerdotisa.

La youkai se quedó mirando cómo Tessaiga volvía a transformarse en la vieja espada oxidada antes de fijar su mirada en el hanyou.

\- Esto ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. – comentó ella, con su voz suave pero molesta.

\- ¡Amo Inuyasha! ¡De prisa! – llamó Myoga, saltando enérgicamente sobre el hombro de Kagome. Tanto el hanyou como la youkai miraron en su dirección. - ¡Recupere su espada! ¡Debe lograr usar el verdadero poder de la Tessaiga! ¡Si lo hace, acabará con ella de un solo golpe!

La mujer frunció el entrecejo, con algo de curiosidad.

\- ¿¡Y qué crees que he estado intentando hacer!? – preguntó Inuyasha, molesto.

\- ¿Así que esta espada es tan poderosa? – preguntó la youkai, mirando la vieja espada oxidada.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, sujetó la estropeada empuñadura y levantó la espada. Casi inmediatamente, la barrera del arma demoníaca rechazó el tacto de la extraña, provocando una reacción de quemadura en la mano izquierda de la youkai, haciendo que soltara la espada enseguida y expusiera una expresión de molestia y dolor.

\- Interesante… - comentó.

\- ¡Ja! Ningún demonio puede usar mi espada. – explicó Inuyasha, triunfante. La youkai lo miró, molesta.

\- Tú tampoco puedes usarla bien, hanyou. – le recordó.

Inuyasha gruñó y empuñó la funda de su espada, sosteniéndola en alto. Un segundo después, Tessaiga se elevó de su lugar en el suelo y se deslizó a través del aire hasta llegar a las manos de su dueño, donde volvió a convertirse en el espadón gigante.

Sin perder tiempo, Inuyasha volvió a atacar, blandiendo su arma diagonalmente tras llegar hasta su enemiga de un salto. Pero en lugar de volver a esquivar el ataque como lo había hecho hasta ese instante, la youkai simplemente extendió uno de sus brazos y sujetó a Inuyasha por las muñecas con una mano, deteniendo el movimiento de su espada a una distancia muy segura. Con su otra mano, formó un puño y le dio un poderoso golpe en el rostro al hanyou, enviándolo hacia atrás con espada y todo.

Mientras Inuyasha volaba sobre su espalda, a medio metro sobre el suelo del claro, la youkai se lanzó hacia delante, detrás de él. Sujetó una de sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia ella mientras daba un leve salto. Así, se posicionó sobre él, en medio del aire, y retrajo nuevamente su puño para tomar impulso antes de volver a golpear al hanyou, esta vez en el pecho. La potencia del golpe lo envió al suelo, deteniendo el trayecto de ambos, dejándola a ella sobre él, sometiéndolo.

\- Ya se acabó el juego… - dijo la youkai, con voz suave, pero seria. La seriedad en su voz fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Kagome, quien rápidamente preparó su arco.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó Shippo, mirando con horror la escena.

La youkai alzó su mano derecha, con los dedos arqueados, enseñando sus garras. Un brillo rojizo envolvió su mano; veneno. Iba a acabar ya con él. Inuyasha la miraba a los ojos, desafiante.

\- Muere ahora, hanyou. – dijo la youkai y fue a darle el golpe final, apuntando a atravesarle el pecho y destruir su corazón.

Un silbido cortó el ambiente cuando una flecha sagrada salió disparada del arco de Kagome, volando directamente hacia la cabeza de la youkai. Ella sintió la energía sagrada que se acercaba rápidamente a ella y, en el último instante, se hizo hacia atrás, esquivando el proyectil que terminó rozándole el mentó.

La youkai miró hacia un lado, habiendo cancelado su ataque contra Inuyasha, y se enfocó en Kagome. Una sacerdotisa… el verdadero peligro para ella nunca había sido el hanyou o su espada… el peligro, por ponerle un nombre, era ella. La joven de cabello negro estaba sacando otra flecha de su carcaj para volver a disparar.

La youkai dio un leve salto hacia atrás, alejándose de Inuyasha y concentrándose en Kagome, de momento. La sacerdotisa volvió a disparar, habiendo ajustado su puntería a la nueva posición de la youkai, pero ésta se hizo a un lado para esquivar la flecha fácilmente, y entonces se lanzó contra la chica.

Ella representaba la mayor amenaza presente; tenía que eliminarla primero.

\- ¡Kagome! – gritó Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie. Jamás lograría llegar a la chica antes de que la youkai la asesinara.

\- ¡Kagome! – gritó Shippo, abrazando a la chica humana.

\- ¡Shippo! – gritó Kagome, envolviendo al pequeño zorrito entre sus brazos en el momento en que la youkai llegó hasta ella, con una de sus manos hecha hacia atrás, brillando de color rojo.

Y cuando veía su final inminente, la youkai se detuvo y se quedó quieta frente a ella y al niño, mirándolos a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido. Y chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha llegó hasta los tres y agitó sus garras en contra de la youkai, logrando que se apartara de sus amigos. Aunque no pudo darle de lleno, sus garras desgarraron el costado de su kimono cuando ella esquivó el ataque. La youkai dio un gran salto y aterrizó en el medio del claro, con la mirada fija en ellos tres.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Inuyasha, mirando a Kagome y a Shippo.

\- S-Si… - respondió Kagome, aún con el niño en sus brazos. Se fijó en la youkai. - ¿Por qué? Ella podría…

La youkai miraba a Inuyasha ahora, con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Dónde te hiciste esas heridas? – preguntó, curiosa.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, sorprendida, y notó las crecientes manchas de sangre que manchaban su ropa.

\- Oh, no. Tus heridas volvieron a abrirse. – dijo Kagome, preocupada.

\- Aún no te recuperas de tu pelea con Sesshomaru. – dijo Shippo.

\- ¡Bah! Esto no es nada. – aseguró Inuyasha, aunque sangraba abundantemente por el abdomen. Levantó su espada, la que aún llevaba consigo y la colocó frente a él, preparado para seguir la lucha.

La youkai miró a Inuyasha durante varios segundos, con expresión neutral, y entonces se volteó.

\- Esto ya me aburrió. – dijo, comenzando a alejarse. – No tiene nada de divertido pelear con alguien herido.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Inuyasha, ofendido. – Si crees que vas a irte así nada más con el fragmento de la perla, estás muy equivocada.

La youkai se detuvo, con la espalda vuelta hacia ellos y alzó una de sus manos. Desde su posición pudieron notar que buscaba entre sus ropas, antes de agitar su mano. Hacia Kagome, con tortuosa lentitud y delicadeza, el fragmento de la Perla de Shikón que les había arrebatado a los bandidos, recorrió un camino curvo. La sacerdotisa se hizo hacia delante y atrapó el trozo de joya con sus manos, sorprendida.

\- No tengo ningún interés en esa cosa. – aseguró la youkai. Y se volteó lentamente para volver a mirarlos. – Pero si me interesa volver a pelear contigo, hanyou.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿¡Qué dices!? – preguntó, enojado. – Si eres tú la que está escapando.

\- Ya te dije, no es divertido pelear contra alguien herido. – dijo ella. – Volveremos a pelear, cuando hayan sanado tus heridas y puedas usar ese "verdadero poder" de tu espada que podría acabar conmigo de un solo golpe.

\- ¡Bah! ¡Estas heridas no son nada! – Inuyasha alzó la Tessaiga. – Te demostraré que puedo acabar contigo ahora mismo.

\- ¡Abajo! – gritó Kagome y, para sorpresa de la youkai, Inuyasha se estrelló de cara contra el piso, arrastrado por las cuentas que rodeaban su cuello. – Espera un momento, Inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha, desde el suelo, con irritación.

La sacerdotisa miró a la youkai, aun sosteniendo el fragmento en sus manos, con Shippo sobre el hombro. La vieja pulga ya no estaba por ningún lugar a la vista.

\- Tuviste la oportunidad de matarme hace rato… - dijo Kagome, seria. - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Los ojos de la youkai se enfocaron en Shippo por un segundo, antes de volver a centrarse en Kagome.

\- Hubiera tenido que matarlo a él también. – dijo simplemente ella. – Yo no mato cachorros.

Y volvió a voltearse para comenzar a alejarse.

\- Oye, espera. – llamo Kagome. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

La youkai dio unos pasos más hasta llegar al borde de árboles.

\- Mina. – respondió, y de un salto se elevó en el aire y voló hacia la lejanía.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Mina recorría una pradera extensa durante un atardecer, disfrutando la fresca brisa de la tarde. Había estado recorriendo aquel territorio durante varios días, intentando evitar las poblaciones humanas, enfrentándose a youkai de diversas formas y habilidades, aunque siempre resultaban ser inútiles. Lo más entretenido de estar en aquel territorio tan lejos de su hogar era el cambio de aire. De donde ella provenía el aroma del mar era mucho más fuerte que en el campo. No era que tuviera una preferencia por las fragancias del aire, pero el cambio era bien recibido.

Habían pasado varios días desde que se había encontrado con el hanyou llamado Inuyasha, y la sacerdotisa que lo acompañaba y el pequeño cachorro de zorro demonio. Aquel enfrentamiento había sido aburrido también, aunque mejor que muchos de los que había tenido con los demonios de baja clase que se habían creído capaces de vencerla y salían a enfrentarla a su camino. Sin embargo, aún albergaba la esperanza de que el hanyou dominara aquella espada de él, con la que se suponía podría vencerla de un solo ataque. Quizá ya era hora de ir a ver si había progresado un poco en sus habilidades de lucha…

Mina había cambiado su ropa, pues si había sido maltratada en aquel enfrentamiento; uno de los costados a la altura de su vientre había sido desgarrado por las garras de Inuyasha. Ahora poseía un kimono nuevo, de un tono violeta pálido decorado con pétalos rosas de cerezo. Al igual que el anterior, le llegaba a medio muslo, y lo llevaba levemente abierto en el pecho, dejando entrever una decente visión de una pequeña parte de sus pechos. Nada exagerado, pero que la mantenía fresca durante el día. No era la mejor manera de llevar una prenda como aquella, según las "normas" de vestimenta, las que ella consideraba inútiles, pero le daba igual.

Se detuvo en su andar y miró hacia la puesta de sol, en la distancia, percibiendo los aromas a su alrededor, que eran arrastrados por el viento. Podía olfatear muchas cosas; youkais, humanos, animales, plantas… nada fuera de lo habitual verdaderamente, y nada tan interesante como un aroma en particular mezclado con los demás.

Concentrándose un poco en lo que le indicaba su nariz, esbozó una muy leve sonrisa.

\- Vaya coincidencia… - murmuró para si misma.

El olor de Inuyasha llegaba hasta ella, diluido en el aire y mezclado con la escencia de su sangre híbrida. También detectaba el aroma de la sacerdotisa, que se llamaba Kagome, si mal no recordaba, y el pequeño zorrito. Pero en conjunto con el olor del hanyou también estaba la fragancia de otros dos humanos, el inequívoco aroma de un gato y el hedor de un demonio.

\- Un grupo bastante inusual, la verdad… - dijo, y ascendió lentamente en el aire, desplazándose para seguir el rastro.

Tras todos aquellos días, el hanyou pudiera haber dominado su arma, y la pelea que ya habían tenido mejoraría aquella segunda ocasión. La idea la emocionaba un poco. No era particularmente fanática de la lucha, pero no soportaba dejar asuntos inconclusos. El hanyou la había desafiado y no iba a dejarlo pasar; pero si tenía la oportunidad de enfrentarse a alguien de nivel decente sería mucho más divertido que volver a avergonzarlo en la lucha.

Esperanza era lo único que tenía, de todas maneras.

Su olfato le adelantaba que no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar con el hanyou; antes del anochecer, sin dudas. Salvo algo la desviara de su camino. Y el destino es arrogante.

El potente hedor de la sangre llegó hasta su nariz; sangre humana en enormes cantidades. En aquella época en que los humanos se encontraban en guerra no era algo del otro mundo sentir aquello; pero la diferencia aquella ocasión era que el olor de la matanza estaba mezclado con el olor de un youkai. Un olor familiar debido a la especie de aquel demonio desconocido. Era de su misma clase; un Inu Youkai.

Entre un encuentro con un hanyou y un grupo de humanos y otro youkai, autóctono de aquel territorio, además, ciertamente prefería ir a ver si se encontraba con alguien interesante.

Cambió su rumbo para seguir el rastro de la sangre y ver qué se encontraba.

Tras poco menos de media hora de viaje, comenzó a descender hasta aterrizar frente a un templo humano en estado deplorable. El aroma a sangre provenía desde el interior; también el del youkai. Mina avanzó, segura de si misma, pero con la guardia en alto. La puerta de ingreso al templo estaba derribada y lo sagrado del territorio se había agotado hacía mucho tiempo.

Entró en el viejo templo y comenzó a encontrar rastros de una masacre; miembros mutilados de humanos, parcialmente derretidos, y mucha sangre esparcida por todo el piso y las paredes. Sus pasos hacían crujir la madera, algo que no le molestaba pues de nada le serviría intentar entrar a escondidas. Seguramente ya habían detectado su aroma al llegar.

Tras una maltratada cortina, ingresó a un amplio salón que albergaba más muertos y al que ahora identificaba como el responsable de aquella matanza. Sentado en el saliente de uno de los muros, el youkai que había olfateado volvió su rostro para mirarla cuando entró, analizándola con un par de ojos dorados y fríos. Tenía cabello largo y plateado, extrañamente familiar. Su rostro estaba adornado con un par de marcas de color magenta en cada mejilla y una luna creciente de color azulado en la frente. Tenía una armadura que le cubría el abdomen y el pecho, y una protección con picos que le rodeaba el antebrazo izquierdo. Una gran estola blanca sobresalía sobre su hombro derecho, combinando con sus ropas blancas y haciendo que la sangre que manchaba su mano derecha, provista de filosas garras, destacara a sobremanera. Portaba una katana en su cintura.

\- Oh, ¡una intrusa! – exclamó un youkai pequeño y verde que portaba un largo bastón con caras, a quien había detectado antes, pero que no le había dado importancia.

Mina siguió mirando al youkai, quien se puso de pie lentamente y con elegancia, volviéndose para encararla. Su forma humana era bastante más alta que la de ella; por lo menos un metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros, mientras que ella ascendía hasta un metro con sesenta y cinco.

\- Hola. – saludó Mina, tranquilamente. El rostro de él permaneció imperturbable, al contrario del pequeño youkai verde.

\- ¡Que insolencia! – se indignó el pequeño. - ¡Hablarle de esa manera a Sesshomaru-sama!

\- Silencio, Jaken. – ordenó Sesshomaru, con voz grave, pero tranquila, y el youkai verde calló de inmediato. - ¿Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Mina. – se presentó la mujer.

\- ¿Y qué has venido a hacer aquí?

\- Oh, iba rumbo a otro sitio cuando sentí el olor de la matanza y decidí venir a investigar. – respondió la youkai, como si nada.

\- ¿Viniste a vengar la muerte de estos deplorables humanos? – quiso saber Sesshomaru.

\- Para nada. – aseguró Mina, mirando los cadáveres esparcidos por el lugar. – Tienen apariencia de bandidos; seguramente se merecían lo que les pasó.

\- ¡Verdaderamente lo tenían! – interrumpió Jaken, molesto y sin poder contenerse. – Creyendo que podían enfrentarse a Sesshomaru-sama…

Sesshomaru le dio una patada en la parte de la trasera de la cabeza al pequeño, dejándolo inconsciente. La mujer miró aquello sin mucho interés antes de centrarse de nuevo en él, notando entonces que le faltaba su brazo izquierdo.

\- También he tenido encuentros con humanos idiotas. – dijo Mina, negando con la cabeza.

\- No eres de por aquí.

\- No. Llegué hace algunos días a este territorio y me he dedicado a explorarlo. Eres el primero de nuestra especie con el que me he cruzado. – explicó Mina. – No es que haya estado buscando a aquellos de los nuestros, la verdad.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Sesshomaru, serio. Y luego dejó de mirarla y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pasando a su lado hacia la salida.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Mina, con curiosidad.

\- Eso es asunto mío. – respondió él, severo. Mina no hizo comentarios al respecto.

La mujer si miró a su lado, hacia abajo, para observar al kappa, inconsciente.

\- ¿Vas a dejar a tu… sirviente aquí tirado? – preguntó, en voz alta. No obtuvo respuesta.

Volvió a mirar al pequeño youkai y se encogió de hombros, antes de dirigirse a la salida. Cuando llegó al exterior, Sesshomaru no estaba donde pudiera verse, pero su olor indicaba que se había alejado volando en la dirección contraria a la que ella seguiría para encontrar a Inuyasha.

\- Vaya sujeto más serio. – opinó Mina, antes de elevarse por los aires y retomar el rastro del hanyou.

La noche ya estaba bien entrada cuando, abajo en el suelo, vislumbró en la distancia el tenue brillo de una fogata. Su olfato le indicaba que el hanyou y sus acompañantes se encontraban allí, situados en el campamento junto a un pequeño río. Además de los olores que ya había percibido antes, ahora se les unía el aroma de carne asada. Los encontraría cenando, al parecer.

Comenzó su descenso en diagonal, directamente hacia el sitio donde se encontraban sus objetivos. Ya estando más cerca, distinguió las figuras del hanyou, sacerdotisa y el zorrito a los que ya conocía, pero además había otros dos humanos; una mujer y un monje. Y un demonio anciano y un pequeño gato mágico. El olor de la sangre del hanyou ya no podía olfatearse.

Terminó de descender y aterrizó con suavidad detrás de la sacerdotisa y la otra mujer, quienes estaban sentadas frente al monje y al hanyou, junto al anciano demonio y al zorrito mágico. El híbrido fue el primero en notar su presencia; frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie rápidamente, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Hola. – saludó Mina, con calma. – Veo que sigues con vida.

El monje también reparó en ella, y las dos muchachas, el anciano y el cachorro se voltearon para mirarla, sorprendidos por su súbita aparición.

\- Tú de nuevo… - murmuró Inuyasha. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagome y la otra mujer se pusieron de pie y se alejaron, resguardándose junto a los varones jóvenes. El zorrito fue con ellas, temeroso. El anciano pareció no percatarse de lo que sucedía.

\- Pues sentí su rastro y quise venir a ver si has progresado con el dominio de tu espada. – respondió Mina, sincera. Miró a la sacerdotisa y a los demás humanos, que la observaban con cautela. – No planeo atacarlos. Calma.

No se calmaron nada.

\- Bah, este niño no es nada bueno. – dijo el anciano, respondiendo a su interrogante. – No logrará dominar la Tessaiga ni en 100 años.

Mira miró al viejo, ladeando la cabeza, antes de volver a mirar a la sacerdotisa y al hanyou.

\- ¿Quién es el anciano? – preguntó.

Y sin bajar la guardia, Kagome le explicó que se trataba del herrero que había forjado la espada de Inuyasha.

\- ¿De verdad la conocen, Kagome-san? – preguntó la mujer a la sacerdotisa, quien asintió.

\- Si. Le ganó una pelea a Inuyasha hace algunos días y… bueno, en lugar de matarnos, nos entregó un fragmento de la perla que le había quitado a unos bandidos. – explicó la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que me ganó? – preguntó Inuyasha, irritado. – Se retiró antes de que la pelea terminara.

\- Créeme, hanyou, si hubiéramos continuado no habría habido ninguna diferencia. – aseguró Mina. Aquello sólo irritó más a Inuyasha.

\- ¡Ahora verás!

\- ¡Abajo!

El hanyou se dio de cara contra el suelo antes de poder sacar su espada. Una movida inteligente por parte de la sacerdotisa. La youkai miró la escena, algo divertida y se volvió hacia el anciano, que comía una porción de un cerdo asado.

\- ¿Así que no ha dominado la espada? – quiso asegurarse.

\- Para nada. Es una pena ver una de mis obras maestras en manos de alguien tan incapaz. – se lamentó el herrero. Mina suspiró.

\- Qué decepción… - comentó.

\- ¡Ya dejen eso! – exigió Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie de un salto y gruñendo. – ¡Lograré usar el verdadero poder de Tessaiga! ¡Ya lo verán!

Mina miró al hanyou y reprimió una risa.

\- No sabría decir si eres muy entusiasta o sólo un testarudo. – comentó.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, maldita…!?

\- Pero al menos tu corazón está en el lugar correcto. – finalizó Mina, y se volteó para retirarse. – Si debo esperar 100 años, supongo que puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Kagome.

\- Bueno, ciertamente no tengo nada que hacer aquí. – dijo la youkai.

\- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer? – ofreció Kagome, a lo que Mina alzó una ceja, sorprendida por el ofrecimiento. – Bueno, nunca pudimos agradecerte que nos entregaras ese fragmento de la perla… y porque no nos mataste la última vez que nos vimos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha, enojado.

\- Le debemos una, Inuyasha. – aseguró la sacerdotisa, volviendo a mirar la youkai. - ¿Qué dices?

Mina ladeó la cabeza.

\- No estoy habituada a la comida humana. – explicó. Usualmente se alimentaba de animales y carne de otros youkai, en su verdadera forma. No había convivido con humanos como para haber probado lo que ellos comían.

\- No es tan mala. – dijo el anciano, quien ya había devorado medio cerdo asado.

Y así, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, Mina se quedó con aquel extraño grupo y compartió parte de su cena. Para su opinión, la carne asada no estaba nada mal. Terminó conociendo mejor a los presentes. Le extrañó que los humanos se terminaran desenvolviendo tan libremente, aunque con cautela, alrededor de demonios como ella y el viejo.

Y después de comer, los humanos, el zorrito y el anciano cayeron en un profundo sueño impulsado por sus estómagos llenos. Inuyasha, sentado y con los ojos cerrados, permaneció alerta a los alrededores, vigilante. Mina tampoco durmió, no lo necesitaba aún, y miró las estrellas en silencio hasta el amanecer. Ninguna amenaza se acercó a ellos aquella noche, quizás alejados por la presencia de ella allí.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

La mañana trajo consigo el movimiento dentro del grupo. Cuando el viejo herrero, los humanos y el zorrito despertaron, comenzaron a levantar su improvisado campamento. Mina simplemente esperó a que finalizaran. Cuando partieran, ella se iría por su lado para seguir explorando aquel territorio.

El primero en estar listo fue el anciano demonio. Con sus pocas cosas empacadas, subió a un toro de tres ojos que apareció de pronto y se dispuso a marcharse.

\- ¿Ya se va? – preguntó Kagome, sorprendida. - ¿Intentará escapar solo, Ojii-san?

\- Sí. – confirmó el viejo. – No se puede confiar en Inuyasha. Adiós.

\- Pero…

\- Ignóralo, Kagome. – dijo Inuyasha. – No necesitamos a un viejo como ese.

Mina observaba la escena con algo de aburrimiento, sin poder entender demasiado, aunque haciéndose una idea general.

El anciano pareció darse cuenta de algo y regresó hacia Inuyasha, sujetando su espada y retirándola de su cintura.

\- Dámela. – dijo el anciano Totosai. Inuyasha lo miró con curiosidad. – No eres capaz de usarla, así que la destruiré.

El hanyou le dio varios golpes en la cabeza al viejo y recuperó su espada.

\- Cálmate, Inuyasha. – le pidió Kagome. El viejo, refunfuñando, regresó hacia su toro y se marchó, molesto.

\- ¡Pagarás por eso! – gritó mientras se alejaba.

\- Que sujeto más extraño. – opinó el monje, Miroku.

\- No sé si era fuerte o débil. – dijo la cazadora de demonios, Sango.

Mina ladeó la cabeza y se volvió hacia ellos mientras Inuyasha y Kagome observaban como en anciano se alejaba rápidamente.

\- ¿Podrían explicarme lo que sucede?

Los humanos la miraron y, tras pocos segundos de dudarlo, le explicaron que el anciano había ido buscando a Inuyasha por protección, pues el hermano mayor de este último lo estaba acosando para que le forjara una espada poderosa que pudiera rivalizar con la de Inuyasha.

\- Tessaiga fue forjada a partir de uno de los colmillos del padre de Inuyasha. – explicó Miroku. – Al igual que la espada de su hermano mayor; Tenseiga.

\- Pero Tenseiga es una espada que no mata, sino que cura. – añadió Sango. –

\- Y a Sesshomaru no le agrada mucho aquello. – dijo el cachorro de zorro, sobre el hombro del monje.

Mina abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – preguntó. Los tres asintieron asintió.

\- El hermano mayor de Inuyasha. – dijo la exterminadora.

Antes de poder agregar algo más, Mina se volvió cuando su olfato le alertó de la venida de justamente de quien hablaban. Vaya coincidencia aquella; que el hanyou de ese grupo y el youkai que había conocido el día anterior fueran hermanos. O medio hermanos, la verdad.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres seguirlo, Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome, cuando ella y el hanyou regresaron con el resto.

\- ¡Bah! ¿Quién necesita a un viejo irresponsable como ese? – exclamó Inuyasha, quien al parecer no había percibido el aroma de su hermano aún.

A la distancia, una nube de polvo se desprendía del suelo y se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Totosai estaba regresando, aterrado. Mina levantó la vista y olfateó, detectando algo extraño en el olor de Sesshomaru; una mezcla. Y ahí entre la nube de polvo, lo vio descendiendo a toda velocidad hacia el anciano, cuando este casi llegaba con ellos.

El ataque de Sesshomaru derribó al anciano y levantó una nube de polvo y tierra mucho mayor que antes, enviando piedras en todas direcciones y obligando a los humanos a retroceder. Mina e Inuyasha permanecieron en su sitio, mirando con atención al youkai de ropas blancas que se levantaba en el cráter que su golpe había creado. Totosai estaba un poco más delante de él, derribado.

\- Totosai… - dijo Sesshomaru, serio, con las garras alzadas. – Pensé que regresarías con Inuyasha.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – gruñó Inuyasha.

La mirada fría del demonio recorrió el grupo completo, topándose con Mina y deteniéndose en ella. Mina esbozó una leve sonrisa.

\- Hola. – saludó ella.

\- Tú de nuevo. – dijo Sesshomaru. - ¿Acaso estás aquí para protegerlos?

Mina reprimió una risa.

\- Nada es eso. – aseguró la youkai. – El hanyou me debe una pelea cuando logre dominar su espada; sólo vine a ver cómo iba con eso.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo; un hanyou como él nunca será capaz de dominar completamente la Tessaiga. – aseguró Sesshomaru. Totosai se había puesto de pie y se había resguardado detrás de Inuyasha. – Tú, viejo inútil… Te destrozaré junto con Inuyasha y el resto.

\- ¿Oíste lo que dijo? – preguntó Totosai a Inuyasha. - ¿Qué harás al respecto?

\- ¡Bah! Viejo, ¿de verdad no tienes intención de hacerle una espada a Sesshomaru? – preguntó Inuyasha.

\- No. – afirmó Totosai.

\- Ves… - Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru, desafiante. - ¡Y yo ya me cansé de que estés detrás de mi Tessaiga! ¡Terminaré con esto!

Inuyasha desenvainó su espadón, poniéndose en guardia.

\- No te preocupes… - aseguró Sesshomaru, y se lanzó al ataque. - ¡Todo terminará hoy!

El youkai llegó hasta Inuyasha en menos de un parpadeo y agitó sus garras. El hanyou logró evitar el ataque por muy poco, antes de blandir su espada hacia su hermano. Los movimientos del híbrido eran mucho más lentos que los de su hermano mayor; no había forma de que ganara aquel enfrentamiento. Sesshomaru era superior en todos aspectos; solo habiendo peleado con Inuyasha antes y al ver esos pocos movimientos del Daiyoukai, Mina pudo estar segura de eso. Sesshomaru era muy veloz, aunque Mina pensó que ella era más rápida. La potencia de los ataques de él, sin embargo, parecía ser mayor.

Pero en lugar de esquivar el torpe ataque del hanyou, Sesshomaru se quedó en su sitio y movió su brazo izquierdo. Un delgado brazo cubierto de escamas de color verde apareció de debajo de su manga y detuvo la trayectoria de la espada.

\- Un brazo de dragón, ¿huh? – comentó Mina.

\- Inuyasha le cortó el brazo izquierdo a Sesshomaru… - dijo Kagome. – Trajo otro brazo de reemplazo, pero si es de un youkai…

La barrera de la espada, la misma que había rechazado a Mina cuando ella había tocado la espada en su anterior enfrentamiento con Inuyasha, comenzó a rechazar el brazo de dragón, quemándolo.

\- ¿¡Ya lo olvidaste, Sesshomaru!? – gritó Inuyasha; él y su hermano estaban forcejeando, cada uno empujando la espada hacia el otro. – La barrera de Tessaiga te rechaza.

\- El tonto se está distrayendo… - dijo Mina.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kagome, preocupada.

Sesshomaru agitó su mano derecha, apuntando hacia el rostro de Inuyasha. Por suerte, el hanyou fue capaz de hacerse hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar lo peor del ataque de las garras de su hermano, que solo rasgaron un poco de piel de su mejilla.

\- Aunque detenga la espada con esa mano de dragón, aún tiene sus propias garras para atacar. – dijo Mina, mirando como Inuyasha saltaba hacia atrás para alejarse de su contrincante.

Sesshomaru miraba a su medio hermano, serio, levantando el brazo de dragón, que se encontraba parcialmente dañado por el efecto de la barrera, pero continuaba completo.

\- Este brazo de reemplazo actúa como un escudo, atrapando la barrera. – dijo Sesshomaru.

\- La piel de los dragones es más resistente que la de otros youkais. – dijo Sango.

\- Efectivamente. – confirmó Mina. – Pero la barrera logró lastimar ese brazo, de todas formas. No podrá resistir mucho más.

\- ¡Bah! Sólo por tocar la espada fuiste herido gravemente, ¿no? – dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

\- Este brazo es más que suficiente… - aseguró. – De cualquier manera… ni siquiera conoces el "kaze no kizu", ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru se lanzó a la carga, dándole un fuerte golpe a la espada con el brazo de dragón; el sonido del metal al ser golpeado hizo eco e Inuyasha comenzó a retroceder. Totosai se adelantó, sorprendido. Sesshomaru golpeaba y golpeaba la espada, que había pasado de ser un arma a un mero escudo. Aun así, Inuyasha seguía retrocediendo.

\- ¡Cuando Tessaiga es poseída por un inútil como ti no hay nada de qué preocuparse! – exclamó Sesshomaru, sin dejar de atacar.

\- Detiene la espada con una sola mano… - comentó Miroku. – Una fuerza increíble.

\- No es así… - dijo Mina, sin dejar de observar la batalla. – Es como Sesshomaru dijo… si no puedes usar una espada como esa con todo su poder, no es una ventaja en batalla.

Sesshomaru se abrió paso a través de la defensa de Inuyasha y, con los dedos extendidos de su mano derecha, perforó el pecho de Inuyasha con sus garras. El hanyou fue impulsado hacia atrás por el impacto del ataque y cayó al suelo, con su pecho desprendiendo sangre y humo producto del veneno de Sesshomaru.

\- ¡Inuyasha…! – gritó Kagome, angustiada e intentando ir hacia él.

\- No te metas. – le dijo Mina, sujetándola de un hombro y mirándola con severidad. – Sesshomaru no dudará en matarte si te acercas. Además… Inuyasha está herido, pero aún puede pelear.

\- Sesshomaru… tú… - llamó Totosai, haciendo que el youkai lo mirara por sobre el hombro. - ¿Acaso eres capaz de leer el "kaze no kizu"?

\- Por supuesto que si. – aseguró Sesshomaru, serio. – Puedo leerlo sin ningún problema.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kagome.

\- El movimiento correcto que libera el verdadero poder de Tessaiga. – dijo Totosai.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y alzó la espada, poniéndose en guardia pero mirando su arma con el ceño fruncido, contrariado.

\- ¡¿Por qué no se lo explica a Inuyasha!? – preguntó Kagome, con urgencia.

\- No es algo que se pueda explicar… - dijo Totosai. – Inuyasha debe descubrirlo por si mismo.

Sesshomaru volvió a concentrarse en Inuyasha, alzando su brazo de dragón.

\- Hmph. Ni siquiera tiene una pista. – se burló, muy a su manera. Y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, golpeando la espada. - ¡Sólo porque te dieran a Tessaiga, no significa que un idiota como tú pueda usarla!

El hanyou fue empujado hacia atrás nuevamente, incapaz de repeler los ataques de su hermano, sólo podía resistir. Cuando logró esquivar uno de los ataques, de milagro, terminó por caer al suelo con una evidente expresión de sorpresa.

\- El veneno comienza a afectarlo. – murmuró Mina. No había forma que ganara aquella pelea.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha se puso de pie como pudo y se protegió de un nuevo golpe de Sesshomaru con la espada. Mina apretó la mandíbula, observando como Inuyasha era empujado hacia atrás de nuevo, imposibilitado para hacer algo que no fuera bloquear los golpes de Sesshomaru con la espada; los ataques del youkai eran muy rápidos y el veneno lo afectaba cada vez más mientras se extendía por su cuerpo. Era verdaderamente una visión patética; ella profetizaba que Inuyasha sería asesinado en cuestión de pocos minutos, si es que tenía la suerte de durar tanto.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlo. – dijo Sango, sujetando un enorme boomerang.

\- Si tan sólo Inuyasha pudiera… - murmuró Miroku. – Ya logró dominar la Tessaiga, aunque fuera una sola vez. Eliminó a cientos de demonios de un solo golpe… Aunque solo fuera casualidad…

Sesshomaru volvió a abrir las defensas de Inuyasha y lo golpeó en el rostro con un puño cargado de veneno, quemándole una de sus mejillas y lanzándolo hacia atrás. El golpe y la caída provocaron que Inuyasha soltara la espada. De un momento a otro, se encontró desarmado, caído y completamente vulnerable. Mina chasqueó la lengua y no se contuvo más.

Sesshomaru dio un salto, con sus garras extendidas en dirección al rostro de Inuyasha, listo para terminarlo todo. Mina logró llegar e interponerse entre los hermanos justo a tiempo para agitar sus garras contra el hermano mayor, provocando que tuviera que alterar su trayectoria y retirarse unos pocos metros hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque. El youkai aterrizó sin problemas, mirando con furia a quien lo interrumpiera.

\- ¿Protegiendo a esta despreciable criatura? – preguntó, enojado.

Mina levantó sus garras, mirando con completa seriedad a su nuevo oponente.

\- El hanyou y yo tenemos algo pendiente; si lo matas no podré pelear con él y acabarlo yo mismo. – dijo Mina, pendiente del otro inu youkai.

\- Mina-san. – llamó Kagome, desde lejos.

\- Hmph. Si no te moverás, entonces te mataré a ti primero. – dijo Sesshomaru, lanzándose al ataque contra ella.

Mina no esperó, a diferencia de su duelo con Inuyasha. Estaba claro que tenía que tomar completamente en serio a este nuevo oponente. Avanzó hacia el encuentro a toda velocidad. Como ya lo había supuesto, ella era más rápida que él, pero no por mucho. Que fuera a por él sorprendió a Sesshomaru un segundo, pero no perdió la concentración en la batalla. Mina agitó las garras de su mano izquierda, cubiertas con su propio veneno de color rojizo, pero Sesshomaru esquivó el ataque haciéndose a un lado antes de atacar él mismo, con su brazo de dragón. Mina se deslizó por el aire, impulsándose hacia arriba para evitar el golpe y lanzar una patada contra el rostro de su rival. El daiyoukai bloqueó la poderosa patada con su propia mano, capaz de detenerla por completo. Y al igual que con su suposición respecto a la velocidad, Mina había acertado con respecto a la fuerza física; él era más fuerte.

Mina giró sobre sí misma, aprovechando el apoyo contra la mano de Sesshomaru y cambió su posición para lanzar una patada con la otra pierna, obligando a Sesshomaru a agacharse levemente para evitar el golpe y, aprovechando su nueva posición y su continuo agarre en una de las piernas de ella, la lanzó lejos, de regreso hacia el grupo de espectadores. La youkai cambió su posición para aterrizar de pie.

Para su sorpresa, Sesshomaru estaba justo frente a ella cuando tomó contacto con el suelo, con sus garras a medio camino de perforarle el abdomen. Ella logró hacerse a un lado para evitar una estocada mortal, pero las garras de Sesshomaru rasgaron el costado de su ropa y su piel, y su veneno le provocó una quemadura. Pero en vez de retirarse, Mina lanzó su propio ataque, agitando sus garras rápidamente hacia el rostro de Sesshomaru.

Él logró hacerse hacia atrás a tiempo para evitar el ataque casi en su totalidad; las garras de Mina rozaron su rostro lo suficiente para provocarle una cortada y una quemadura prácticamente insignificantes. Sesshomaru aterrizó a unos metros de ella y se quedó mirándola atentamente un segundo antes de desviar su mirada a su propia mejilla, que desprendía algo de vapor ácido por la quemadura.

Mina, por su parte, lo observó atentamente mientras sentía el dolor en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen y la sensación punzante en su tobillo derecho. Cuando Sesshomaru había detenido su primera patada, había aprovechado de aplicar veneno. Ella misma producía veneno ácido, por lo que los efectos tóxicos y paralizantes del que Sesshomaru le había aplicado no surtirían efecto en ella, al menos no mucho. No había nada que hacer con la corrosión que provocaba, pero su piel sanaría sin problemas. Los espectadores observaban, impresionado. Todo aquel intercambio de ataques no había durado más d segundos.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Mina sostuvo la mirada de Sesshomaru y alzó sus garras. Ésta era una pelea en serio. Sesshomaru hizo crujir sus dedos y ambos se prepararon para atacar nuevamente. Pero antes de que Mina pudiera lanzarse a la batalla, Inuyasha saltó frente a ella y la atacó con su espada. La youkai lo esquivó con facilidad; había sido un ataque muy lento, incluso para él. Aquello le hizo pensar que no la había atacado verdaderamente. Mina se hizo hacia atrás algunos metros.

\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Inuyasha!? – preguntó Kagome, desde el grupo de observadores. El hanyou la ignoró y se concentró solamente en Mina; Sesshomaru observaba desde su lugar.

\- ¡Quédate fuera de esto! – ordenó Inuyasha, molesto. Tenía sangre en la ropa y bajándole desde la mejilla. – ¡Con Tessaiga yo… mataré a Sesshomaru!

Mina lo observó un segundo antes de reprimir una risa.

\- Está bien. Si tú lo dices. – dijo la youkai. Había algo en la fé que Inuyasha se tenía a sí mismo que le indicaba que tal vez había pensado en algo. – Pero si sigues peleando como hasta ahora, morirás. No volveré a intervenir.

\- ¡Pero Inuyasha…! – gritó Kagome. Inuyasha la ignoró.

\- ¡Si no usas es poder de Tessaiga ahora mismo, te matará! – gritó el cachorro de zorro.

\- Si sobrevives, te daré tu merecido por haberme atacado justo ahora. – avisó Mina, y comenzó a alejarse del campo de batalla.

Sesshomaru comenzó a acercarse a Inuyasha, listo para proseguir con la pelea.

\- Rechazaste ser salvado. – dijo. – Te arrepentirás de eso, Inuyasha. Te mataré y después continuaré con ella y el resto de tus amigos.

Mina se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro a Sesshomaru, ladeando una sonrisa.

\- Que miedo… - dijo, sarcástica, antes de seguir regresando al grupo de observadores. La expectativa de pelar con cualquiera que fuera el vencedor, Inuyasha pudiendo usar todo el poder de su espada o Sesshomaru, alguien poderoso por si solo, hacía que el vencedor de la pelea ya le diera igual.

Cuando la youkai llegó con el grupo, el viejo Totosai se acercó a ella para observar la pelea resguardado tras la que había demostrado ser la más fuerte de aquel grupo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Shippo, desde el hombro de Miroku.

\- Si. – afirmó Mina, con una leve sonrisa, antes de volver a mirar a los combatientes.

\- ¡Ya verás! – gritó Inuyasha, lanzándose al ataque. - ¡Encontraré la forma de usar el "kaze no kizu"!

Sesshomaru bloqueó el ataque de la espada con el brazo de dragón.

\- ¡Ni lo intentes! – dijo Sesshomaru.

E Inuyasha hizo algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba; se hizo hacia delante y sujetó el brazo del dragón con su mano libre, manteniendo firmemente su agarre en la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Contra tipos como tú… ¡no perderé!

Inuyasha hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y logró sacar su espada de entre los dedos de dragón y cortar dicho brazo con ella.

\- Muy astuto, pero… - Mina frunció el entrecejo; aquel movimiento lo había dejado con las defensas abiertas.

Sesshomaru atacó a su hermano con sus garras, aunque si bien no pudo cortarlo, si logró bañar su rostro con veneno y, con un movimiento rápido, golpeó al hanyou en el pecho con el puño, enviándolo hacia atrás, derribado.

\- Sus ojos… - murmuró Kagome.

\- Le quemó los ojos. – dijo Miroku.

\- ¿Significa que no puede ver? – preguntó Shippo.

Sesshomaru miraba al hanyou con asco, desde arriba al estar de pie. Y alzó sus garras. El youki de Sesshomaru comenzó a aumentar, rodeándolo mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y sus colmillos aumentaban su tamaño.

\- Comparado conmigo… alguien como tú no hará nada bien. – gruñó el youkai. - ¡Estúpido hanyou!

\- Ahora si va en serio. – dictaminó Mina. La batalla estaba acabada, en su opinión. Sesshomaru iba a transformarse y mostrar su verdadera forma.

Inuyasha estaba arrodillado, con su espada en las manos y mirando sin ver hacia Sesshomaru, quien se había lanzado en su contra. Y el hanyou se lanzó al ataque también, contra todo pronóstico, y blandió su espada.

\- ¡Ahí! – gritó Inuyasha.

Un cambio en el aire… en la presión, indicó que algo había sido diferente. Y una descarga de energía emergió de la espada y arrasó a Sesshomaru, empujándolo hacia atrás en medio de su ataque, destruyendo la tierra bajo sus pies y su armadura mientras iba haciendo pedazos su cuerpo. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar el ataque y lo recibió de golpe, emitiendo un potente rugido mientras se alzaba en el aire producto del poder del ataque de Tessaiga. Era impresionante.

Pero no pudo deleitarse con el poder del ataque pues, ella y el resto de los observadores, estaban en el trayecto del ataque.

\- ¡Todos vengan acá! – escuchó que Totosai gritaba.

Los humanos fueron a refugiarse detrás del toro de tres ojos, y Mina dio un salto para mantenerse flotando en el aire, lejos de la onda expansiva que despedazaba todo en su camino. Y en medio del desastre, Mina pudo ver a Sesshomaru, gravemente lastimado, quizás a punto de morir, siendo envuelto por una luz diferente, y desaparecer.

Cuando la energía del ataque se disipó, Inuyasha se encontró de pie frente al suelo desgarrado, aún ciego y bastante paralizado. La espada volvió a ser pequeña y Mina descendió hacia el suelo junto a los demás nuevamente, quienes emergieron desde atrás del toro. Kagome había ido a revisar al hanyou, mientras que el resto observaba en la dirección en la que el youkai había sido lanzado por el ataque.

\- ¿Habrá muerto Sesshomaru? – preguntó Shippo.

\- Probablemente. – dijo Miroku. – Fue atacado directamente por el verdadero poder de Tessaiga.

\- ¡Bah! Verdadero poder, mi trasero. No me hagas reír. – comentó Totosai.

\- ¿¡Qué dices!? – preguntó Inuyasha, desde donde todavía se encontraba. - ¡Todos ustedes vieron lo que la espada hizo!

\- Te felicito por encontrar el "kaze no kizu", pero fue por el dolor del veneno y la ceguera, ¿verdad? - dijo Totosai, acercándose a Inuyasha junto al resto. Mina también se les unió. – De cualquier manera, tú no agitaste a Tessaiga tan fuerte como podías, ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

El grupo entero miró al hanyou; aquello era una sorpresa.

\- No importa cuánto odio sientas por él, Sesshomaru sigue siendo tu hermano mayor. – continuó el herrero. – No pudiste ser lo suficientemente despiadado como para matar a tu hermano.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No molestes, viejo inútil! – gritó Inuyasha, intentando atacar al anciano, pero siendo frenado por Kagome. – ¡Fue sólo por el dolor del veneno que no pude agitar la espada con fuerza!

\- Pues para mí, aún tiene bastante energía. – murmuró Mina; Miroku, Sango y Shippo se mostraron de acuerdo.

Totosai levantó una mano, solicitante.

\- Inuyasha, entrégame la Tessaiga. – pidió. Inuyasha lo miró con curiosidad; al parecer sus ojos ya estaban sanando. – Estoy diciendo que la afilaré por ti.

Inuyasha le entregó su espada, y mientras Totosai trabajaba en ella, fue a lavarse el veneno de los ojos en el río cercano.

\- ¿Significa que acepta a Inuyasha como el dueño de Tessaiga, Totosai-sama? – preguntó Sango, mirando al herrero trabajar.

\- Si. Ahora Tessaiga es una espada capaz de matar a 100 youkai de un solo movimiento. – dijo Totosai. – Si no fuera por la personalidad suave de Inuyasha, no le permitiría tenerla. Si incluso un hombre tan despiadado como Sesshomaru es capaz de leer el "kaze no kizu"…

\- Pero… ¿cómo descubriste cómo utilizarlo, Inuyasha? – preguntó el monje.

\- Pude olerlo muy levemente cuando Sesshomaru estaba peleando con Mina. – dijo Inuyasha, secando su rostro. – Percibí el aroma del viento entre las energías demoníacas de ambos… Y detecté ese mismo olor en el último momento, después de que quedé ciego. Sesshomaru era capaz de leerlo más fácilmente porque su sentido del olfato es mejor.

\- Oh, eso significa que Sesshomaru está más cerca de ser un perro. – susurró Shippo. Mina reprimió una risa.

\- Bueno, él es un youkai completo. – dijo la youkai, y se volteó para mirar a Totosai. – Pero, Sesshomaru posee su propia espada.

\- Así es, Tenseiga. – afirmó Totosai, afilando a Tessaiga. – La espada que puede devolverle la vida a 100 seres de un solo movimiento.

\- Si. ¿Pero no es necesario tener un buen corazón para ser el maestro de una espada como esa? – preguntó Mina.

\- La verdad, no tengo la más mínima idea. – admitió Totosai.

\- Mmm… me dio la impresión de que, cuando Sesshomaru estaba siendo arrastrado por el ataque de Inuyasha, fue envuelto por una barrera de luz y desapareció. Creo que provenía de su espada. – explicó Mina.

Totosai la miró.

\- Eso definitivamente significa que Tenseiga ha escogido a Sesshomaru como su amo. – dijo Totosai.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

El día seguía transcurriendo mientras Totosai trabajaba en la espada de Inuyasha. El hanyou se había recuperado del efecto del veneno, aunque sus heridas aún tenían que sanar. Al menos ya no sangraba tanto. Mina pensaba en su reciente enfrentamiento con Sesshomaru; de milagro había conseguido derrotarlo gracias a un impresionante ataque con su espada. Tenía que ser honesta, si Inuyasha llegaba a golpearla a ella con el "Kaze no kizu"… la vería negra. Seguramente moriría. Sesshomaru se había salvado gracias a su propia espada.

Y hablando de él. Mina levantó la vista y olfateó el aire, percibiendo por fin el rastro del paradero de Sesshomaru. El olor de su sangre fresca era intenso, arrastrado por el viento con facilidad. Seguía en la zona.

Totosai finalizó con la espada y se la devolvió a Inuyasha antes de marcharse.

\- Pues no se ve diferente a la vieja espada oxidada. – opinó Shippo, mirando el arma junto a Inuyasha. El hanyou guardó el arma en su funda.

Ya sólo quedaba continuar con su camino.

\- Bien, supongo que ya nos volveremos a ver. – dijo Mina, disponiéndose a marcharse.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Kagome.

\- Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. – afirmó Mina.

\- ¡Bah! ¿Qué no querías luchar conmigo cuando dominara a Tessaiga? – preguntó Inuyasha, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Mina, negando con la cabeza. – Aún no te recuperas de tus heridas.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – gruñó Inuyasha. – Ahora que puedo usar el "Kaze no kizu", te haré pedazos.

\- Inuyasha, ya cálmate. – solicitó el monje.

\- Si, recuerda que ella te salvó de ser asesinado por Sesshomaru. – agregó Sango.

Y había resultado herida al protegerlo. La quemadura de su tobillo ya apenas era visible, y los cortes en el costado de su abdomen eran unas marcas rojas; cicatrices que parecían de varios días, y no sólo algunas horas. La lesión se veía peor de lo que era debido a la rasgadura de su ropa y las manchas de sangre que rodeaban la vista despejada de su vientre plano.

\- Es cierto que puedes usar el "Kaze no kizu", y vaya ataque que es, pero no te servirá de nada si no puede golpearme con él, Inuyasha. – explicó Mina, haciendo que el hanyou la mirara con el entrecejo fruncido. – La única razón por la que venciste a Sesshomaru fue porque lo tomaste por sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Sesshomaru se confió. Si hubiera creído, aunque fuera un poco, en que podrías leer el "Kaze no kizu", jamás hubiera dejado que utilizaras ese ataque. – explicó Mina. – Y ya que revelaste el principio del ataque frente a mí… ¿crees que no sería capaz de evitar que blandieras tu espada?

El hanyou gruñía.

\- Vamos a pelear, eventualmente. Pero lo primero es que tus heridas sanen. – dijo Mina, volteándose para marcharse. – Y que mejores tu manejo de tu espada.

\- Maldita… - murmuró Inuyasha, y sacó su espada. - ¡Si de verdad crees que no puedo vencerte, te demos…!

Kagome se encargó de mandarlo hacia el suelo.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. – agradeció la sacerdotisa. Mina la miró por sobre tu hombro. – Puedes viajar con nosotros, si quieres.

Mina se sorprendió con el ofrecimiento, pero terminó negando con la cabeza, sonriente.

\- Lo pensaré. – dijo. – Por ahora, nos vemos.

Y con un salto elegante, se elevó en el aire y se alejó. En las alturas, el rastro de Sesshomaru era más débil, pero perceptible; podría seguirlo sin dificultades. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio que el grupo de Inuyasha comenzaba a desplazarse en la misma dirección que ella. Quizás habían detectado algo. ¿Otro fragmento de la perla?

Mina volvió a concentrarse en seguir el rastro del youkai herido. La cantidad de sangre, a juzgar por el aroma, era bastante. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? A medida que seguía en la dirección que le indicaba su olfato, el olor se iba intensificando; estaba bastante cerca. ¿Qué iba a ser cuando lo encontrara? Lo primero, verificar que seguía con vida. De ahí ya vería cómo se daban las cosas. Si bien habían peleado con la intención de matar al otro, en aquellos momentos no estaban enemistados. Además, al igual que con Inuyasha, no iba a atacar a alguien herido.

Cuando se acercaba a un pequeño bosque, rodeado de unas pocas aldeas, comenzó a descender hasta aterrizar frente al comienzo del primer grupo de árboles. El rastro era fuerte ahí. Se internó en el pequeño bosque y siguió el olor a sangre. Sus pasos apenas hacían ruido sobre el césped y las hojas caídas. No era un área boscosa muy grande, así que no le tomó más de unos pocos minutos localizar a quien buscaba. Cuando llegó, sin embargo, se mantuvo bajo la sombra de los árboles, presenciando una escena bastante curiosa. Al tiempo en que llegara ahí, una pequeña niña humana, bastante sucia y con evidentes signos de abandono, salió de entre unos arbustos para acercarse a Sesshomaru.

Como lo había supuesto, el youkai se encontraba cubierto de múltiples lesiones. Para un humano, fatales, claro, pero para alguien como ellos, sólo eran inhabilitantes temporalmente. La fina ropa de Sesshomaru estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre, su armadura hecha pedazos y su rostro cubierto de cicatrices en proceso de desvanecimiento. Estaba descansando bajo un árbol. Mina se preguntó si sería capaz de moverse.

La muchacha humana se detuvo frente al youkai y extendió lo que traía entre sus brazos; una gran hoja que servía de bandeja para transportar un pequeño pescado cocinado y unos champiñones asados.

Sesshomaru miró el obsequio y, muy de él, le dio un pequeño golpe a la improvisada cena para derribarla de las manos de la niña, quien se inclinó para recogerla con una expresión de decepción en el rostro. Sesshomaru miró lejos de ella.

\- Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos. – dijo él, serio. – No me gusta la comida de los humanos.

La niña lo miró, triste, y se puso de pie para alejarse, pero dejando la comida nuevamente sobre la hoja, intencionalmente cerca de él para que pudiera alcanzarla si cambiaba de opinión. Pronto, Sesshomaru se encontró solo de nuevo.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a esperar para salir? – preguntó él, volviendo su cabeza para mirar en su dirección. Mina emergió entonces de su lugar de observación. - ¿Viniste a terminar conmigo?

\- Para nada. – aseguró Mina. – Sólo vine a verificar lo que ya sospechaba; que habías sobrevivido.

\- Hmph. Como si ese hanyou fuera capaz de eliminarme a mí, Sesshomaru.

\- De haber querido hacerlo, quizás lo hubiera conseguido. – aseguró Mina; Sesshomaru la miró con molestia. – Inuyasha no agitó su espada con toda su fuerza… y ya que tú sabías acerca del "Kaze no kizu", supongo que notaste que el poder de su ataque no fue el máximo. Además… esa espada tuya te protegió también.

\- ¿Acaso viniste a decirme eso?

\- No. Creo que ya lo sabías. – Mina se acercó otro poco y se sentó con las piernas hacia un lado y apoyó su espalda contra otro árbol, frente a Sesshomaru. – Llevo algún tiempo ya en este territorio y eres el primero de nuestra especie con quien me encuentro.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Nada. Sólo busco hacer algo de conversación. – dijo Mina, relajada. Ninguno de los dos se mostraba agresivo. No realmente. - ¿Y qué opinas de que Inuyasha dedujera la manera de usar el "Kaze no kizu"?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada.

\- Tengo que confesarlo; soy algo responsable de que lo lograra. – continuó Mina, ganándose una mirada vacía de él. – Si. Fue cuando nosotros combatíamos. Percibió el olor del punto en que el viento chocaba con nuestros youkis. Y cuando estaba peleando contigo y quedó ciego, su sentido del olfato se agudizó lo suficiente para detectarlo con suficiente claridad.

\- Hmph. ¿No dijiste que ibas a luchar contra él cuando lograra dominar la espada? – recordó Sesshomaru, como indicándole que mejor iba a molestar a su hermano menor.

\- ¿Y usar el "Kaze no kizu" lo hace un maestro espadachín? – preguntó Mina, sarcástica. – Estoy muy segura de que si hubieras creído, aunque fuera un poco, que Inuyasha era capaz de usar el poder explosivo de Tessaiga, no lo hubieras permitido. Lo mismo pasa conmigo, pero yo tengo evidencias de que es capaz. Además, salió bastante herido de su pelea. No sería un buen oponente aún.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio por algún tiempo, ambos mirando hacia el atardecer. Estaba refrescando a medida que la noche descendía sobre ellos, y pronto, el sol terminó de ocultarse en el horizonte, dándole paso a la estrellada noche. El ambiente estaba tranquilo y agradable.

\- Es muy amable. – comento Mina, de pronto. Sesshomaru volteó a mirarla, la youkai observaba la comida que la pequeña le había dejado. – La niña humana. La mayoría de los humanos hubiera regresado con más de ellos para intentar exterminarte.

\- Hmph.

\- Esperemos que tu falta de amabilidad no la espantara. – opinó Mina, a lo que él la miró con molestia. – No se encuentran muchos humanos así de amables… al menos con los youkai.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a marcharte? – preguntó Sesshomaru, impaciente.

\- Cuando amanezca, supongo. – respondió Mina, sin perturbarse.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sesshomaru, como si le causara gracia. - ¿Acaso crees que yo, Sesshomaru, necesito de tu protección?

\- No creo nada de eso. – aseguró Mina. – Pero me parece que aún no puedes moverte, ¿no?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y volvió a mirar las estrellas unos minutos antes de cerrar los ojos. Estaba claro que no dormía; seguramente era su forma de indicar que la conversación había terminado. Mina también cerró los ojos, aunque tampoco para dormir. Ambos daiyoukai pasaron la noche en silencio, vigilantes.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol hubo ya hubo salido completamente, Mina se puso de pie. Sesshomaru la miró. Ambos habían abierto los ojos para observar el amanecer, sin decir una palabra.

\- Bueno, me marcho. – anunció Mina.

\- ¿Adónde irás? – preguntó Sesshomaru. La pregunta sorprendió a Mina.

\- ¿Quieres saber? – preguntó Mina, algo juguetona.

\- Hmph. Solo busco hacer conversación.

Aquello le sacó a Mina una pequeña risa melódica.

\- Bueno, aún tengo que buscar algo de ropa nueva.

Mina mostró los desgarrones en su ropa; en el costado del abdomen. Las marcas de garras en su vientre ya habían desaparecido; todas sus pequeñas lesiones ya se habían curado.

\- Luego de eso, creo que iré a ver en qué nuevo problema se ha metido tu hermano. – agregó la mujer. Sesshomaru puso expresión de disgusto. – Espero que tus heridas no demoren mucho en sanar, Sesshomaru.

El youkai se volteó para mirar al bosque.

\- Nos vemos. – se despidió Mina, comenzando a caminar. Sesshomaru no dijo nada.

A la distancia, se podía percibir el aroma de la niña humana que se acercaba.

Pasado el mediodía, Mina volaba de regreso al lugar en donde había dejado a los muchachos del grupo de Inuyasha, habiendo encontrado un kimono muy parecido al que tenía antes. Planeaba llegar al sitio junto al río y seguir el rastro del grupo hasta alcanzarlos. Mientras volaba, pensaba en el ofrecimiento de Kagome de acompañarlos en su viaje. Pero entonces se había dado cuenta de que sólo ir en busca de fragmentos de la joya no era algo que hubiera reunido a tantas personas. No sabía todas las razones de aquellas personas para unirse como un equipo. Claro, había compartido una cena con ellos, pero no había sido una conversación particularmente larga ni detallada.

Pensando en eso, finalmente pasó sobre el río y comenzó a percibir el rastro de Inuyasha, Kagome y los demás. Y algo más. Sangre. Mucha sangre. Sangre humana. Mina frunció el entrecejo y, casi sin darse cuenta, aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo y descendió un poco para captar mejor los olores de sus conocidos.

Pasó por sobre una aldea humana, colmada con el hedor de la sangre. Abajo, veía cadáveres destrozados y sangre desparramada. El olor del grupo del hanyou se mezclaba con el del lugar. Y no era el único. Un aroma bastante diluido se sentía ahí, mientras sobrevolaba el sitio.

"Lobos…" identificó la youkai. Más allá, otra aldea humana había sido masacrada por las bestias, pero que contaba con cadáveres de lobo mezclados con los de los humanos. El grupo también había pasado por ahí. El rastro se iba haciendo fuerte a medida que avanzaba, siguiéndolo. Se estaba acercando a ellos. Pasó por otros sectores rurales, el aroma a lobo era más intenso. Se estaban internando en su territorio.

Sobrevoló sobre una montaña rocosa, no muy alta, que estaba rodeada con el olor a lobos. Pero también se mezclaba ahora con el olor a aves youkai. ¿Qué clase de maraña de situación era esa?

Mina sobrevoló los árboles de un bosque, siguiendo el camino que su olfato le indicaba. Inuyasha, el monje y la exterminadora, y su gata, habían pasado por ahí no hacía mucho tiempo antes.

\- Kagome y el zorrito no están con ellos… - murmuró Mina. - ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Controlándose, comenzó a ascender para tener una mejor vista del bosque. Hasta que pudo ver toda el área, se detuvo y registró el bosque con la mirada, buscando entre las copas de los árboles. Al a distancia, casi en el límite del bosque, localizó movimiento. Agudizando la vista, se percató de que se trataba de Inuyasha y sus acompañantes, quienes recorrían el bosque a toda velocidad. El hanyou se iba adelantando, dejando a sus acompañantes atrás.

Mina comenzó a descender rápidamente, bajando en ángulo inclinado para alcanzar al monje y la cazadora antes de que salieran del bosque.

\- Hola. – saludó Mina, tras atravesar la copa de los árboles para seguir volando junto a los humanos, quienes la miraron, sorprendidos por su súbita aparición.

\- Mina-san. – dijo Miroku, a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Sango. Mina asintió y miró hacia delante.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó la youkai, había bajado su velocidad para ir a la par con ellos.

Y le explicaron, resumidamente, lo que había pasado. Se habían topado, y peleado, con los lobos que habían estado atacando las aldeas humanas cercanas y, en uno de esos encuentros, el líder de la manada había secuestrado a Kagome y a Shippo, a quienes habían estado buscando todo ese tiempo.

\- Primero un Inu youkai y ahora un lobo youkai… - murmuró Mina. – Vaya que Inuyasha tiene facilidad para hacerse de enemigos.

Y entonces la nariz de Mina detectó algo que sucedía más adelante.

\- Hay una batalla. – informó, Miroku y Sango la miraron. – Huele a sangre de los lobos y de aves… Kagome y Shippo están allá, también.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir más rápido! – exclamó Sango, y miró a su gata, a la que iban montando. - ¡Kirara!

La gata, o leona, rugió levemente y comenzó a avanzar mucho más deprisa, pero esforzándose bastante. Mina los miró y comenzó a volar más deprisa. Salieron del bosque y, a la distancia, distinguieron la visión de un alto pico de roca, siendo rodeado por decenas de grandes aves demoníacas. El ruido de la batalla llegó a ellos, indicando que la guerra estaba en su apogeo.

Cuando llegaron al campo de batalla, distinguieron tres figuras conocidas. Kagome estaba abajo, en tierra, junto a dos lobos. Shippo estaba atado a un bastón en manos de un lobo inmerso en la pelea contra una de las aves. Inuyasha estaba en lo alto del pico de roca, matando aves con sus garras mientras se abría paso hacia un joven lobo youkai y un ave mucho más grande que las demás.

Kagome y Shippo estaban en peligro. Varias de las aves descendían en picada hacia la sacerdotisa y sus acompañantes, mientras que el lobo que llevaba al zorrito había sido alcanzado por un enemigo que lo levantaba y lo elevaba por los aires. El maldito lobo soltó al pequeño en medio del aire para intentar liberarse de su captor, y entonces el zorrito pasó a ser presa de varias aves que se lanzaron hacia él mientras caía, gritando.

Sango lanzó su gran boomerang hacia los atacantes de Kagome y Mina se desplazó a toda velocidad, a través del aire, para agitar sus garras contras los pájaros que intentaban devorar al niño. Las tres aves fueron hechas pedazos por el poder de su ataque y, usando su otro brazo, la youkai atrapó al zorrito con suavidad, apoyándolo contra su pecho para descender con delicadeza.

Aterrizó junto a Kagome, quien se acababa de reunir con sus compañeros humanos. Shippo, temblando, miró hacia arriba, despejando el rostro de su pecho y la miró, aliviado.

\- Hola. – saludó Mina, con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡Shippo! – exclamó Kagome, corriendo hacia ellos. Se detuvo frente a Mina, mirando al zorrito. - ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño asintió tiesamente, temblando.

\- S-Si. No me pasó nada. – aseguró. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo debido a las sogas que lo rodeaban.

\- Espera. – pidió Mina, y cortó las sogas con facilidad con una de sus garras. Shippo la miró y sonrió.

\- Gracias. – dijo. Mina le dedicó una sonrisa y le tendió el niño a Kagome.

\- Iré a acabar con las aves. – anunció la youkai, y de un salto fue a matar al primer par de los demonios, con sus garras.

Y el lugar se convirtió en un caos de sangre y plumas. Las aves youkai eran demasiadas y los lobos, incluso con la ayuda de Inuyasha y Mina, estaban siendo superados en la batalla. Inuyasha se concentraba mayormente en el líder, junto al jefe de los lobos, mientras que Mina se dedicaba de los youkai de menor jerarquía. Era fácil, con su habilidad de volar y el poder de sus garras y su velocidad, el número de aves muertas comenzó a aumentar rápidamente. Pero más y más de ellas seguían emergiendo de su guarida. A ese paso, incluso con la intervención de ella, los lobos serían acabados por sus enemigos.

Mina desgarró las alas de un par de aves guerreras, que se desplomaron hacia la muerte desde las alturas, y entonces vio un grupo numeroso lanzándose en picada hacia el grupo de humanos y el escuadrón de lobos que estaba con ellos. Los lobos armados se lanzaron a defenderse, y la exterminadora los apoyó con su boomerang. Mina se lanzó en picada a acabar con varias de las aves también, y entre todos acabaron con la amenaza inminente.

Mina aterrizó junto a ellos y miró hacia arriba; más de las dichosas aves demonio seguían emergiendo.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo con los Gokuraku-chou antes de que los lobos… - murmuró Kagome.

\- Hora de limpiar el terreno. – dijo Miroku, adelantándose y quitando el rosario que rodeaba su muñeca derecha. - ¡Si valoran sus vidas quédense atrás!

Y extendió su mano derecha hacia arriba, con la palma abierta. Y un potente viento comenzó a arrastrar a todas las aves hacia su mano, con la potencia suficiente como para que ella misma se viera forzada a resistirse a la succión. Y no podía dejar de mirar, asombrada, como las aves desaparecían al llegar a la mano del monje.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Mina, en voz alta.

\- Se llama "Kazaana". – explicó Kagome, a su lado. – Hay un agujero en la mano de Miroku-sama que absorbe todo.

Y en un dos por tres, todas las aves menores fueron reducidas a nada. Arriba, sin embargo, Inuyasha, el joven lobo y el ave gigante aún luchaban. Inuyasha se las arregló para desgarrar el ala izquierda del enemigo, lo que provocó que se distrajera lo suficiente para que el lobo decapitara a uno de los dos cuerpos que controlaban el completo del ave. Sin embargo, el Gokuraku-chou continuó vivo y se lanzó contra la formación de roca, con el hanyou y el youkai sobre él.

El choque provocó que la roca se destrozara y una pequeña avalancha cayera por el lugar. Finalmente, el ave gigante se alejó volando, dejando un enorme cráter en un costado del pico rocoso.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – llamó Kagome.

\- ¡Kouga! – llamaron los lobos.

De entre los derrumbes, el hanyou y el lobo emergieron, bastante golpeados, pero vivos.

\- ¡Oye, Kouga! – gritó Inuyasha, furioso. El joven lobo miró hacia atrás, desinteresado. - ¡Prepárate para morir, maldito!

\- Ah, orejas de perro… - comentó Kouga, aburrido. – Así que sobreviviste.

\- ¡Te diré esto ahora mismo! ¡No me interesa esa ave youkai! – exclamó Inuyasha. - ¡Te destrozaré aquí mismo!

\- Hmph. Esa ave me debe una… - dijo Kouga. – Dejaré que se vaya y que Kagome lo busque luego.

\- ¡Aún sigues con eso…!

Mina escuchaba el diálogo junto a los demás, algo aburrida.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora Kagome es mi mujer! – respondió Kagome. - ¡No dejaré que nadie más la tenga!

Mina alzó una ceja y miró a Kagome.

\- ¿Cambiaste a Inuyasha por el lobo? – preguntó la youkai. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

Inuyasha, sin embargo, estaba completamente sorprendido con la declaración. Y la idea no le gustaba nada.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – aseguró Kagome. - ¡Él lo decidió solo!

\- Bueno, si Kagome-chan lo dice. – murmuró Sango.

\- Oye Shippo… ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre Kagome-sama y Kouga? – preguntó Miroku.

Inuyasha se acercó a Kouga, gruñendo.

\- Maldito… diciendo esas tonterías. – farfulló.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tienes algún problema!? – preguntó Kouga, irritado. - ¡Estoy enamorado de Kagome!

Inuyasha pareció haber recibido una bofetada.

\- Es valiente, y hermosa. Y además puede ver los fragmentos. – dijo Kouga. – Es una muy buena u linda mujer.

\- Awww. – murmuraron Kagome, Sango y Mina a la vez. En distintos tonos. Kagome con ilusión, y Sango y Mina con ternura.

\- Despierten, chicas. – pidió Miroku.

Y ahora los dos que peleaban por la muchacha humana se preparaban para combatir. Inuyasha sacó su espada y atacó, pero Kouga evitó el corte con facilidad.

\- Estás algo irritado, ¿no? – se burló Kouga, satisfecho e ileso. – Kagome será más feliz conmigo, comparado con un orejas de perro…

\- ¿¡Crees que eres más fuerte que yo!? – preguntó Inuyasha. - ¡No me hagas reír!

Kagome se adelantó hasta los pies de la montaña.

\- ¡Dejen de pelear! – pidió. - ¡No me han lastimado!

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! – explicó Inuyasha. - ¡Hasta que no termine con este tipo, no estaré satisfecho!

\- Lo mismo digo. Para asegurarme de que Kagome no tenga más dudas… te eliminaré. – dijo Kouga, e hizo crujir sus dedos. – Sólo espera, Kagome… ¡Pronto serás libre para enamorarte de mÍ!

Kagome quedó en blanco. Mina, se cubrió la boca con una mano, intentando contener una risa. Inuyasha blandió su espada contra el lobo, quien esquivó el ataque con un salto antes de darle una patada en el rostro del hanyou. Inuyasha fue lanzado hacia atrás hasta caer contra las rocas. Kouga se lanzó hacia delante y agitó sus garras. Inuyasha esquivó el ataque, que hubiera sido mortal, por poco. El golpe del lobo creó un pequeño cráter en la piedra.

\- ¡Oh no! – dijo Kagome, asustada. - ¡Cuidado! ¡Sobre ustedes!

Y desde atrás de la montaña emergió el ave líder, de regreso para finalizar lo que había comenzado. Por su posición, Kouga era la presa más cercana y, dado que el lobo estaba concentrado en pelear con Inuyasha, no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que el pájaro lo atrapara con su enorme boca, por el brazo derecho. Ascendiendo, el ave se llevó a Kouga hasta que éste le dio una patada, rompiendo varios de sus dientes para liberarse de su agarre. El lobo comenzó a caer, golpeando el costado de la montaña y rodando hasta abajo, donde ellos estaban. Mina no había sido capaz de detectar el regreso del ave debido a que todo el lugar estaba colmado con el hedor de los pájaros.

\- ¡Kouga-kun! – chilló Kagome, corriendo hacia el lobo caído. El resto de los lobos sobrevivientes la acompañaba.

\- ¡No se acerquen a mí! – ordenó Kouga; su brazo sangraba abundantemente. - ¡Yo soy su blanco!

Y así era. La enorme ave dio una vuelta en el cielo y se lanzó en picada, directamente hacia Kouga. Inuyasha eventualmente fue su salvación, pues se colocó entre él y el ave y, con una agitada de su espada, destruyó al youkai volador y la montaña completa con el "Kaze no kizu".

Mina miró la onda explosiva despedazar al ave monstruosa y sonrió levemente. Inuyasha ya dominaba el secreto de aquel ataque.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.

\- Así que este pozo lleva al país de Kagome, ¿eh? – preguntó Mina, mirando hacia dentro del viejo pozo de huesos, cercano a la aldea humana en la que Inuyasha vivía.

\- Si. – asintió Shippo, quien miraba hacia abajo desde el hombro de la youkai. – Pero sólo Kagome e Inuyasha pueden pasar a través de él. Si el tonto de Inuyasha pensara un poco, todo esto terminaría pronto.

Mina reprimió una risita. Después de que Inuyasha derrotara al jefe de los Gokuraku-chou, había comenzado a discutir con el herido Kouga, quien en definitiva no estaba en condiciones de pelear. Eventualmente, Kagome había inhabilitado a Inuyasha para permitir que los lobos escaparan. El hanyou no había estado nada feliz con aquello; en una mezcla de celos hacia el lobo y un sentimiento de traición hacia Kagome, Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa se habían enfrascado en una discusión debido a que él había dudado de los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica, lo que terminó con ella regresando a "su país". El resto del grupo, incluida Mina, se asentaron en la aldea cercana al pozo para esperar. Ya había pasado un día desde que Kagome se había marchado.

Las continuas batallas que ese grupo enfrentaba, por no mencionar de lo gracioso de las situaciones como que la que había presenciado, habían convencido a Mina de unirse, parcialmente, a ese grupo. De todos, el hanyou había sido el único en mostrar algo de resistencia a esa decisión. Aunque gran parte de su protesta seguramente era debido a su mal humor. Pero, aunque había decidido ayudarlos con su aventura, estar en una aldea humana no era algo a lo que ella estuviera acostumbrada. Así que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo recorriendo el bosque, junto a Shippo, quien le había explicado todo acerca de su grupo.

Y por fin comprendió la razón que los había unido a todos ellos; un hanyou llamado Naraku. El sujeto había sido responsable de maldecir a la familia de Miroku con el agujero en su mano derecha que, si bien era un arma espectacular, iba abriéndose cada vez más y más y terminaba absorbiendo al mismo usuario que lo contenía. Así habían muerto el abuelo y el padre del monje. Naraku también había sido el responsable de la masacre que había acabado con toda la familia de la exterminadora Sango; había manipulado al hermano menor de ella para que asesinara a todos los miembros de los exterminadores, lo que lo había llevado a ser asesinado también. Sólo Sango había sobrevivido. En el caso de Inuyasha, Miroku había sido el responsable de asesinar a la sacerdotisa a la que él… ¿había amado? ¿Amaba? Transformándose en Inuyasha, había herido de muerte a la mujer. Transformado en Kikyo, había atacado a Inuyasha. Y así los había enemistado.

Inuyasha fue sellado con una flecha de la sacerdotisa, antes de que ésta muriera. El cuerpo de Kikyo fue quemado junto a la Perla de Shikon.

Y entonces Kagome había aparecido, cincuenta años después, a través del pozo, con la perla en su interior. Tras varios acontecimientos que llevaron a deducir que la joven era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa fallecida, y a la fragmentación de la perla, poco a poco el grupo había ido formándose para recuperar todos los fragmentos y derrotar al malvado Naraku.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Mina? – preguntó Shippo, mientras caminaban de regreso a la aldea. – No nos has dicho de dónde vienes.

\- Oh, vengo del territorio de las islas del oeste, cruzando el mar. – explicó Mina, mirando al zorrito acomodado sobre su hombro. – Hay un clan de Inuyoukai que domina ese territorio. En general hay más demonios que viven en el mar, y muy pocos humanos. Definitivamente muchas menos aldeas que en este territorio.

\- Estás muy lejos de tu casa, ¿verdad?

\- Bastante. – confirmó Mina.

\- ¿Y por qué viniste hasta acá?

\- Mmm… buscaba conocer más del mundo. – respondió la youkai, no siendo completamente honesta. Aquella respuesta pareció convencer al zorrito.

Llegaron nuevamente a la aldea humana, y encontraron a Inuyasha sentado sobre las tablas de madera de una cerca que rodaba un campo de hierbas comestibles. La anciana que era la jefa de la aldea, además de la sacerdotisa, estaba recolectando algunas hierbas. El hanyou seguía malhumorado.

\- ¡Bah! ¿Sigues por aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha, molesto, cuando Mina llegó con ellos. – Una aldea humana no es un lugar para un youkai.

\- ¿Y cómo habrías de saberlo, hanyou? – preguntó Mina, alzando una ceja.

\- Maldita…

Mina no le hizo caso.

\- Inuyasha, Miroku-sama y Sango-san me dijeron que Mina-san los ha ayudado en bastantes ocasiones. – reprendió la anciana Kaede. - ¿No deberías ser más amable? Al fin y al cabo, tenerla de aliada es una ventaja para tu grupo.

Inuyasha la miró, molesto, antes de desviar la mirada.

\- ¡Bah!

Mina se quedó de pie mirando a Kaede recoger sus hierbas, y entonces Sango emergió de una de las pequeñas cabañas, de la anciana, y se encaminó hacia ellos.

\- ¿Han visto a Houshi-sama? – preguntó.

\- Se fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea. – informó Inuyasha, mirando a la lejanía, con el entrecejo fruncido. – En búsqueda de "espíritus malignos".

Sango puso expresión de aburrimiento; era obvio que era una excusa. Con la presencia de Inuyasha en el lugar, y ahora la de Mina, los espíritus y youkai débiles no se atreverían a acercarse. Además, no se percibía el aroma de ninguna amenaza.

\- Creo que mejor voy a buscarlo antes de que comience a hacer cosas pervertidas. – opinó Sango. Shippo saltó desde el hombro de Mina hacia el de la exterminadora.

\- Voy contigo. – dijo el zorrito.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Sango, y comenzó a caminar.

Y los tres, el hanyou, la youkai y la anciana sacerdotisa, se quedaron en el campo, en silencio, por varios minutos. Mina estaba disfrutando parcialmente de aquel pequeño descanso, mientras esperaban que la joven regresara a través del pozo para ponerse en marcha y seguir buscando los fragmentos y a Naraku. Los demás también aprovechaban el tiempo para reponer sus fuerzas. El único que se mostraba corto de genio era Inuyasha. Incluso en ese momento, seguía con el entrecejo fruncido y se mostraba muy pensativo.

\- Hey… Mina. – murmuró Inuyasha. La aludida lo miró, con expresión neutra. – Las palabras que le dijo Kouga a Kagome…

\- ¿Si? – preguntó Mina. - ¿Qué hay con ellas?

\- ¿Podría… una chica ser engañada por… ese tipo de palabras?

Se notaba que el tema era algo sensible para él, pues se mostraba abiertamente avergonzado por preguntar algo así. Un leve sonroso cubría su rostro.

\- Bueno… es algo universal, creo. – dijo Mina, pensándolo un segundo. – Todas las mujeres queremos a un hombre honesto y seguro de si mismo.

\- Pero… tú eres una youkai…

\- ¿Y eso qué? Sigo siendo una mujer. – Mina se encogió de hombros.

\- Ah, ¿tú tienes pareja, Mina? – preguntó Kaede-baba, mirando a la youkai con su único ojo.

Mina negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Tener pareja no es algo que me preocupe. - respondió la youkai. – La verdad no creo haber pensado en nadie como potencial compañero.

\- Ya veo… - murmuró la anciana, regresando al trabajo. – Supongo que siendo una youkai aún eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo para encontrar a alguien…

\- Los demonios no nos preocupamos por la edad. – explicó Mina. – De hecho, no sabría decir cuántos años tengo en realidad… deben ser alrededor de 200 años, más o menos.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio mientras las mujeres conversaban sobre eso, hasta que, pasados los minutos, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.

\- Iré a ver qué están haciendo Miroku y los demás. – anunció, sin mirarlas.

Mina lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo bien lejos.

\- Va a ver a los demás en el sentido contrario al que se fueron… - comentó. – Ese Inuyasha no es muy honesto a veces…

\- Ese es Inuyasha cuando Kagome está involucrada. – confirmó Kaede.

\- Oiga, Kaede-san, ¿usted es la hermana de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, verdad? – comentó Mina.

\- Veo que ya te han dado algunos detalles. – confirmó la anciana, poniéndose de pie y cargando una canasta llena de hierbas.

\- Algunos. – asintió la youkai, poniéndose más seria. – Me preguntaba si podría darme más información acerca de Naraku.

Y fue la humana más vieja de la aldea la que le contó todo en su totalidad. El bandido Onigumo, cuyo cuerpo fue invalidado por el fuego, fue encontrado y salvado de una muerte segura por Kikyo. La sacerdotisa lo llevó a una pequeña cueva a las afueras de la aldea y cuidó de él durante mucho tiempo, tiempo en el cual el bandido terminó enamorándose de ella. Por la falta de un cuerpo sano, su obsesión por la sacerdotisa lo llevó a odiar su situación y a Inuyasha. Así, le ofreció si alma a cientos de youkai, quienes lo consumieron y le dieron vida a Naraku.

"Así que no es un hanyou propiamente tal", pensó Mina, tras haber escuchado aquello. El resto de la historia ya se la habían contado, más o menos.

\- Ya veo. – murmuró Mina, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada de la cabaña de la anciana, quien estaba adentro, limpiando las hierbas. Kirara dormía junto al fuego. – Y esa cueva…

\- Se encuentra en medio del bosque, a la salida de la aldea. – señaló la anciana. – Han pasado más de cincuenta años y sigue cargada con energía maldita.

Mina asintió y se volteó.

\- Gracias. – dijo, y comenzó a alejarse.

\- ¿Vas a ir a la cueva? – preguntó la sacerdotisa.

\- Sólo echaré un vistazo.

Y siguió su camino para internarse en el bosque, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kaede. A medida que se adentraba entre los árboles, agudizando sus sentidos, comenzó a percibir una presencia demoníaca, débil, pero presente. Fue gracias a ella que supo hacia dónde dirigirse en el bosque, y terminó encontrando la pequeña cueva que despedía maldad y un aroma muy característico. La existencia de esa cueva, al parecer, provocaba cierto efecto en el bosque. La presencia de animales era mucho menor ahí, en comparación con el resto de los alrededores de la aldea. Y la vegetación tenía un aura enfermiza. El rencor, el odio… aún se encontraban presentes en ese lugar.

\- Es solo un desgraciado… - murmuró Mina.

La youkai se quedó mirando la cueva durante largo tiempo, más interesada en la historia de la que formaba parte que de la cueva en si. Y lentamente el día dio paso a la noche, y la oscuridad cubrió el lugar. Mina decidió que la hora de marcharse había llegado cuando comenzó a sentir algo de apetito. Normalmente, iría en busca de un animal para devorarlo, pero… tal vez lo haría en otra ocasión. Por el momento tendría que compartir la comida humana.

Fue al día siguiente que Kagome regresó, entrada la tarde, y al día siguiente a ese, el grupo recogió sus cosas y se puso en marcha. Les había llegado el rumor de un oso en una de las aldeas cercanas que se había estado comportando de manera extraña y que, de pronto, se había convertido en un youkai que había comenzado a devorar aldeanos. Algo así podía deberse al efecto de un fragmento.

Y la percepción de Kagome les había indicado que se encontraban en lo correcto. La sacerdotisa los guiaba a través de un espeso bosque, que estaba saturado del aroma a oso, por lo que ni el olfato de Mina ni el de Inuyasha les ayudaría a encontrarlo.

\- Por aquí. – indicó Kagome.

\- Inuyasha, pareces insatisfecho por alguna razón. – observó Miroku. Incluso con el regreso de Kagome, el hanyou aún se encontraba de mal humor.

\- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – preguntó Inuyasha. - ¡Sabemos que esa basura de lobo, Kouga, tiene varios fragmentos de Shikon! ¡Sería mejor acabarlo primero!

\- ¿Es porque es tu rival en el amor? – murmuró Shippo, y se ganó un golpe en la cabeza de parte del hanyou.

\- ¡Cállate!

Y Mina percibió el olor a humano, de un par de tipos que se acercaban, atrás de ellos.

\- Tenemos compañía. – anunció la youkai, volteándose para encarar, tranquila, a un par de bandidos que emergieron de entre los árboles. De cerca, su olor era bastante repugnante, acompañando su imagen sucia.

\- Geh. Hehehehe. – rió uno de ellos. – Tomaremos a estas chicas.

Los dos humanos tenían sus espadas afuera, amenazantes.

\- Oh. Un par de bandidos ordinarios que creen ser capaces de enfrentarme. – comentó Mina, entretenida, haciendo crujir los dedos de una de sus manos.

\- Espera, Mina-san… - pidió Kagome.

\- ¿¡Bandidos ordinarios!? – exclamó el otro humano, ofendido.

\- Pues eso son, ¿o no? - tentó la youkai.

\- ¡Desgraciada! – gritó el primer bandido, lanzándose hacia ella con la espada alzada.

\- ¡Mátala! – gritó el otro, imitando a su compañero.

Para ella, una youkai, aquel ataque no representaba ninguna amenaza. Sería un par de asesinatos insufriblemente fácil. Mina se preparó para agitar sus garras y acabar con ellos, pero Inuyasha se puso frente a ella, lo que provocó que se detuviera. El hanyou, le dio un golpe en el rostro a cada uno de los bandidos, derribándolos con facilidad.

\- Malditos. No tenemos asuntos con ustedes. – dijo Inuyasha. - ¡Piérdanse!

Los bandidos lo miraron con temor y, patéticamente, se arrastraron hacia atrás, presurosos de escapar, volviéndose para correr lejos de allí. Luego el hanyou se volteó y miró a Mina con enojo.

\- Mina, maldita… - gruñó. – Ibas a matarlos, ¿verdad?

Mina chasqueó la lengua.

\- Inuyasha, no creo que Mina-san… - comenzó Miroku.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – interrumpió Mina, sin dudarlo. Lo humanos del grupo la miraron, silenciados por sus palabras. – Si una escoria así se acerca a mí de esa manera… no merece vivir.

Inuyasha gruñó, mirándola con aire desafiante. Mina le sostuvo la mirada, sin inmutarse, durante varios segundos antes de reprimir una risa.

\- No se equivoquen. – dijo ella. – Que haya decidido acompañarlos en su búsqueda no quiere decir que vaya a convertirme en un miembro domesticado de este grupo; yo soy un youkai, no lo olviden.

Recorrió los rostros de los miembros del grupo, para que se aseguraran de que no iba en broma.

\- No asesiné a ningún humano en la aldea de la anciana, ni devoré a ningún animal de su ganado, porque elegí hacerlo. Es mi decisión no acabar con la vida de personas y youkai inocentes, si quieren llamarlos de alguna manera. – aclaró, y se volvió para comenzar a caminar. – Pero no permitiré que, si alguien pretende atacarme, sea el humano o demonio que sea, salga con vida. ¿Quieren salvar las vidas de humanos que hagan la misma tontería que los bandidos esos? Entonces no les permitan atacarme.

Mina ya había tomado la delantera, y se alejaba caminando en la dirección que habían tomado los bandidos, pero no para perseguirlos a ellos, sino que, porque mientras había estado explicando aquello, su sentido del olfato había captado el rastro fresco del oso youkai.

\- E Inuyasha, si vuelves a interponerte así entre yo y mis presas, tendré que pasar a través de ti para acabar con ellas. – agregó Mina, volviéndose para mirar al hanyou por sobre su hombro; no mostraba hostilidad, ni molestia. – Así que la próxima vez, mejor los detienes antes de que intenten desafiarme.

Inuyasha iba a decir algo, pero el grito alejado de los humanos que huyeron de él anteriormente lo interrumpió, alertándolos de que el oso había decidido salir.

\- ¡Es el oso! – gritó Inuyasha, comenzando a correr, pasando junto a Mina. Los demás lo siguieron, incluida la youkai.

Y varios metros por delante, aún en el bosque, volvieron a toparse con los bandidos, que eran perseguidos por el youkai oso. Otrora un animal normal, ahora era enorme, con carne por sobre la piel, ojos saltones y furiosos. La bestia rugía, hambrienta.

\- Tiene el fragmento en su frente. – indicó Kagome.

\- Bien. – dijo Inuyasha, sacando a Tessaiga y saltando por sobre los bandidos para atacar al youkai, provocándole un profundo corte en diagonal en el pecho.

El oso rugió de dolor y se volteó para comenzar a correr, increíblemente rápido para su tamaño, derribando árboles y aplastando arbustos en su camino.

\- ¡Está huyendo! – gritó Sango, sobre Kirara.

\- ¡Vamos! – indicó Miroku.

Y el hanyou y los humanos se marcharon. Mina se quedó atrás, mirando a los bandidos jadeantes y sudorosos que se habían arrodillado por el cansancio cuando Inuyasha los había salvado del oso. Los miró con desprecio, y ellos la miraron con temor. Y entonces Mina saltó sobre ellos y se alejó para alcanzar a los demás.

Esos pocos segundos que se había retrasado, que utilizó para decidir que los bandidos vivirían, le permitieron al oso y al grupo adelantarse a toda velocidad, y cuando les dio alcance, se encontró con ellos mirando hacia el cielo, horrorizados. En las alturas, en enjambre de Saimyoushou, abejas youkai, alejándose rápidamente. En el suelo, el oso youkai yacía muerto.

\- ¡Se llevan el fragmento de la perla! – anunció Kagome.

\- ¡Se lo están llevando a Naraku! – gritó Sango.

\- Tenemos que seguirlos. – dijo Miroku, comenzando a correr. - ¡Podremos encontrar el castillo de Naraku!

Y comenzaron a correr detrás de los insectos, tan rápido como el ritmo del hanyou y de la gata youkai se los permitían. Pero, aun así, los insectos eran más rápidos. Era una oportunidad de encontrar a Naraku de una vez; simplemente no podían dejarla pasar. Aunque para Mina, en realidad, era la oportunidad de conocerlo finalmente. Corriendo más rápido, llegó al frente del grupo, junto a Inuyasha, quien llevaba a Kagome y Shippo en su espalda.

\- Me adelantaré. – anunció la youkai.

\- ¡¿Qué!? – gritó Inuyasha.

Mina dio un salto y se elevó en el aire, acortando la distancia con el enjambre gradualmente, dejando atrás al grupo. La tarde ya estaba dándole paso a la noche. Un poco menos de media hora después, a la distancia, Mina logró visualizar un antiguo castillo, hacia el cual el enjambre comenzó a descender. También, mientras más se acercaba, pudo detectar el conocido olor a sangre, con el cual se mezclaba, muy sutilmente, un aroma muy similar al que había percibido en la cueva del bandido Onigumo.

Los insectos entraron en el castillo, pero Mina aterrizó en el gran sitio frente a la estructura techada, la cual estaba repleta de cadáveres. Mirando den derredor, se dio cuenta de que todos los muertos correspondían a lobos.

\- La tribu de Kouga, ¿huh? – murmuró la youkai, comenzando a caminar entre los cadáveres.

Cuando llevaba la mitad del camino hacia la entrada al interior del castillo, inesperadamente, los cuerpos que la rodeaban comenzaron a moverse, y a levantarse.

\- Siguen con… - Mina se percató de que cada lobo, ahora de pie, continuaba teniendo la mirada vacía y la expresión de terror y resignación que al morir. – No. Son cadáveres.

Y los susodichos levantaron sus armas hacia ella. El primero de los cadáveres la atacó con una espada, pero Mina esquivó el ataque y destrozó el cadáver con sus garras. Un segundo cadáver la atacó por detrás, con una lanza. Mina saltó para esquivar el ataque y le dio una potente patada en la cabeza a su nuevo atacante, arrancándola del resto del cuerpo y enviándola lejos. El cuerpo decapitado seguía de pie y moviéndose, por lo que la youkai lo destrozó con sus garras.

El resto de los muertos comenzó a atacarla, pero ella se manejó con facilidad, valiéndose de sus garras para destrozar a cada uno de ellos.

"Están siendo controlados por alguien", pensó la youkai, esquivando los ataques y destruyendo los cuerpos cada vez que llegaban a su alcance. Quien fuera que estaba haciendo aquello, si pretendía derrotarla con ello, no se estaba esforzando demasiado; o la estaban subestimando mucho, o sólo buscaban ganar tiempo.

\- Si realmente es obra de ese tal Naraku… - dijo, destrozando otro cadáver. – Realmente es un maldito cobarde.

Y justo cuando se preparaba para abrirse paso a través de los cadáveres que seguían en pie, éstos se detuvieron y se desplomaron, permaneciendo quietos como los muertos que eran. Mina apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse la razón de aquello cuando sintió un olor que la hizo voltear. Inuyasha y el resto ya habían llegado, y la miraban con expresiones que variaban desde el enojo hasta el horror. Y Mina supo inmediatamente que se debía a una idea errónea que tenían, debido a lo que parecía la escena en general; ella de pie en medio de cadáveres de lobo, con sus garras y ropa cubierta de sangre.

\- Mina-san… - susurró Kagome.

\- Maldita. – maldijo Inuyasha, gruñendo.

Iba a explicarles, pero se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un nuevo espectador; saltando sobre uno de los muros que rodeaban el recinto, Kouga se detuvo a algunos metros de ella y miró alrededor, como si contara los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

\- Que crueldad… - murmuró el lobo, mostrando abiertamente su furia creciente. Miró a Mina con odio. – Jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

Mina se volteó para encarar al lobo, sin perturbarse.

\- Dudo que me creas, pero ya estaban muertos cuando llegué. – dijo, pero el lobo sólo se enojó más.

\- ¿¡Piensas que te voy a creer algo así!?

\- Ya te dije como fue. - aseguró Mina.

\- Espera, Kouga-kun. – pidió Kagome. – Mina-san está diciendo la verdad.

\- Es cierto; si lo hubiera hecho no mentiría… - agregó Shippo.

\- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Kouga, con su mirada fija en Mina. - ¡Sólo creeré lo que puedo ver!

\- Déjalo, Kagome. – dijo Inuyasha. – Mina está cubierta con la sangre de los lobos… lo que ella dice no parece muy creíble.

\- ¡Exactamente! – la ira de Kouga ya estaba en límites superiores. - ¡Ella asesinó a todos mis compañeros! ¡Yo los vengaré!

Y el lobo se lanzóc contra ella dando un gran salto hacia delante, con el puño derecho hecho hacia atrás. Mina saltó hacia un lado para esquivar el poderoso golpe. Kouga conectó el puñetazo contra el suelo, provocando el levantamiento de una densa nube de polvo. El cráter que dejó era enorme.

\- Veo que has aumentado tus poderes. – comentó Mina cuando aterrizó a algunos metros de su atacante.

\- ¡Uno de mis compañeros logró escapar de ti y me llevó uno de los fragmentos de Shikón! – explicó Kouga, poniéndose de pie.

\- Y lo insertaste en tu brazo derecho…

\- ¡Y funciona mucho mejor que el que tenía antes! ¡Lo usaré para acabar contigo!

Kouga volvió a lanzarse contra ella.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

Kagome miró, angustiada, como Kouga saltaba hacia Mina, furibundo, lanzando un nuevo puñetazo en su contra. La youkai chasqueó la lengua y se hizo a un lado para evitar que el golpe conectara con ella, lo que provocó la aparición de otro cráter en la tierra. Kouga, sin embargo, aprovechó la cercanía de Mina y su punto de apoyo en el suelo para girar sobre sí mismo y lanzar una patada, apuntando a atrás de la cabeza de la youkai.

Mina se agachó, evitando el golpe, y agitó sus garras en un movimiento ascendente contra el lobo. Kouga, siempre veloz, se hizo hacia atrás impulsándose con su mano en la tierra, apartándose en el último momento del alcance de las garras venenosas de Mina. Y no perdió tiempo; apenas uno de sus pies hizo contacto con el suelo, le lanzó rápidamente hacia la youkai nuevamente, agitando su puño, apuntando contra el torso de ella. La youkai logró hacerse a un lado en el último momento, pero Kagome estuvo segura de que vio como el puño de Kouga rozaba el costado izquierdo de Mina.

La youkai se deslizó hacia atrás, rápidamente, para ganar distancia, y se quedó mirando a su oponente, con el entrecejo fruncido. La sección de su ropa en el costado izquierdo de su torso, donde el golpe si había terminado conectado, parecía haber sido quemada con fuego. Segmentos de su piel podían verse, enrojecida y humeante. Ese efecto con un leve roce…

Y la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de algo; rodeando el brazo derecho de Kouga había un resplandor oscuro.

\- Ese… no es un fragmento… - murmuró. Inuyasha y los demás se volvieron a mirarla. – Emite luz oscura…

\- Entonces… significa… - dedujo Miroku. – Esta fue una trampa de Naraku.

\- Maldita sea. – gruñó Inuyasha.

Kouga volvió a atacar a Mina, quien no esperó esta vez y se lanzó a su encuentro, con las garras en alto. El lobo lanzó un golpe, que no conectó, y la youkai agitó sus garras contra él, pero falló también al verse obligada a esquivar una patada. Los fragmentos que Kouga tenía en sus piernas aumentaban mucho su velocidad, incluso para alguien como Mina.

Inuyasha sacó su espada y se lanzó contra los combatientes al tiempo en que Kouga y Mina estuvieron a punto de intercambiar nuevos ataques. Tessaiga bajó rápidamente, obligando al lobo y a la youkai a separarse, cada uno saltando hacia atrás. El hanyou miró a Kouga con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¡Si te entrometes te mataré a ti también! – rugió Kouga, atacando a Inuyasha con su puño. El hanyou intentó bloquear el golpe con Tessaiga, pero la potencia del puñetazo fue demasiada y la espada se le escapó de las manos, volando hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo convertida de nuevo en la vieja espada oxidada.

Inuyasha apenas se recuperó de la sorpresa antes de que Kouga conectara otro golpe, esta vez contra su rostro, lanzando al hanyou varios metros atrás, con su mejilla magullada y humeante.

\- ¡Kouga-kun! ¡Por favor, detente! – pidió Kagome, corriendo hacia Inuyasha, quien seguía en el suelo. El lobo volvía a prepararse para enfrentar a Mina.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡No defiendas a esta tipa! – ordenó Kouga, furioso.

\- ¡Esto es una trampa! – gritó Kagome, arrodillándose junto a Inuyasha, quien comenzaba a incorporarse. - ¡Fue alguien más el que mató a tus…!

\- Suficiente, Kagome. – dijo Mina, mirando fijamente al lobo. La sacerdotisa la miró, sorprendida. – No se metan en esto. Yo acabaré con este lobo idiota.

\- Pero Mina-san… - murmuró Shippo, sobre el hombro de Kagome.

\- Heh, fascinante. – comentó Kouga, y corrió hacia la youkai, lanzando un nuevo golpe contra ella. - ¡Así que crees que puedes derrotarme!

\- Hmph. – Mina esquivó el golpe y atacó ella, esta vez. El cráter que generó cuando sus garras golpearon el suelo fue similar a los que dejaba Kouga con sus golpes.

Kagome miró la pelea, ansiosa.

\- Tenemos que detenerlos… - murmuró. – O uno de ellos va a morir.

\- Ya lo sé, Kagome. – dijo Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie.

\- Kagome-sama. – dijo Miroku, acercándose a ellos. – Hay una presencia maligna que proviene del interior del castillo; el responsable de esto debe estar allí. Iremos a investigar. Vamos, Sango.

Y el monje y la exterminadora corrieron hacia la entrada del castillo. Mina y Kouga seguían intercambiando ataques; hasta el momento ninguno de ellos había podido conectar alguno luego del que Kouga había usado para herir el costado de la youkai. Inuyasha saltó hacia los combatientes en un nuevo intento de detener la pelea, agitando sus garras contra ambos, obligándolos a separarse.

\- ¡Te dije que no interrumpieras! – gritó Kouga, lanzándose de inmediato hacia el hanyou.

Inuyasha fue a su encuentro.

\- ¡Sankon Tetsusou! – gritó Inuyasha, y sus garras impactaron contra el puño de Kouga.

El choque de ataques tuvo la suficiente fuerza para separarlos después de eso; el lobo aterrizó como si nada, pero Inuyasha, aunque continuó de pie, se sujetaba el hombro derecho con su mano izquierda; su brazo se había roto.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil, orejas de perro! – gritó Kouga, corriendo hacia Inuyasha a toda velocidad y dándole una patada en el rostro, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó Kagome, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Con horrible claridad, la sacerdotisa vio como Kouga saltaba hacia la misma dirección en la que Inuyasha volaba, empujado por la potencia de la patada, preparando un nuevo golpe que le daría desde arriba. El hanyou no podría esquivarlo. Justo cuando Inuyasha logró reponerse del golpe y clavar sus pies en el suelo, Kouga llegó sobre él, lanzando su más poderoso golpe hasta el momento. Pero algo pasó en menos de un segundo; tan rápida como siempre, Mina llegó hasta el hanyou deslizándose a través del aire y lo empujó fuera del camino del ataque. Pero, aunque se estuviera moviendo a toda velocidad, ni siquiera ella fue capaz de esquivar el golpe que estaba casi en contacto. El puño de Kouga se hundió en el pecho de la youkai, empujándola hacia abajo y aumentando su poder cuando el cuerpo de Mina estuvo tendido en el suelo. La potencia del impacto final fue tal que generó un cráter que comenzó a hundirse más y más alrededor del cuerpo de la joven. Y con un poderoso sonido de explosión que hizo temblar el suelo, todo terminó.

Kouga se puso de pie; su mano derecha estaba cubierta de la sangre de Mina. La youkai yacía en medio del gran agujero en la tierra, con el pecho manchado de sangre y el rostro cubierto de sus cabellos. Estaba completamente inmóvil.

\- ¡Mina! – gritó Shippo.

\- Así que ya se murió, ¿huh? – comentó Kouga.

Inuyasha, quien había sido derribado por el empujón de la youkai que lo salvó, se incorporó lentamente, sujetando su hombro derecho, con la vista fija en el cuerpo de Mina. Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera articular más palabras, alguien más habló.

\- ¿Te sientes feliz de haber vengado la muerte de tus amigos? – preguntó una voz de mujer, proveniente de la entrada del castillo.

Todos voltearon hacia allá y vieron a una chica sonriente, con el cabello negro recogido, vestida con un kimono largo y portando un abanico, acercándose a ellos, bajando la escalera.

\- Bien, señor lobo. – dijo la desconocida. – Seguramente no tienes arrepentimientos después de esto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Kouga.

\- Soy Kagura. – dijo la mujer, abriendo el abanico. – He venido para que tú e Inuyasha tengan también, su última danza.

Y de pronto, los cadáveres de los lobos comenzaron a levantarse. Kagome inhaló de la sorpresa, la misma expresión estaba en los rostros de Inuyasha y Kouga.

\- Justo así, como ellos. – dijo Kagura. – Aunque ellos ya están muertos, claro.

\- ¿Qué…? – jadeó Kouga, y miró por un segundo el cuerpo de la youkai muerta, antes de volver a fijarse en la nueva enemiga. - ¡Tú!

\- Parece que ya lo dedujiste. – comentó la usuaria del abanico. – Yo fui quien mató a tus camaradas.

Kouga gruñó y se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡Te mataré!

Kagura blandió su abanico y todos los cadáveres que se habían levantado se lanzaron contra Kouga, quien los apartó a golpes y… se arrodilló, con rostro sorprendido.

\- Ah, parece que el fragmento contaminado que pusiste en tu cuerpo ha comenzado a hacer efecto. – dijo Kagura, alzando su abanico y blandiéndolo. – Fuujin no Mai.

Y lo que sólo puede ser descrito como cuchillas volaron hacia Kouga, provocando serios cortes en todo su cuerpo, en especial sus brazos y piernas, con los que se defendió. Los cortes comenzaron a sangrar abundantemente, y el lobo se desplomó sobre el piso, mirando a Kagura con odio.

\- ¿No te puedes mover, verdad? Verás, el fragmento que pusiste en tu brazo es falso. – explicó Kagura. – Es youki y veneno solidificado. Ahora bien… recuperaré los fragmentos que tienes, cortando tus piernas.

Y lanzó sus cuchillas de aire de nuevo contra el lobo, lo que significaría una muerte segura. Pero Inuyasha se puso de pie frente a Kouga, con Tessaiga en mano, y desvió el ataque de Kagura, jadeante. Tenía la espada sujeta con la mano izquierda, mientras que su brazo derecho colgaba inertemente a su costado.

\- Ah, Inuyasha. – comentó Kagura. – Así que fuiste a buscar tu espada. Me sorprende que puedas moverte tan rápido.

\- ¡Bah! Como si ese golpecito me hubiera hecho algo. – dijo Inuyasha, molesto, apoyando su espada sobre sus hombros.

\- Heh. ¿Crees que puedes pelear conmigo en ese estado? – preguntó Kagura.

\- ¡Cállate! Te lo diré de una vez… No te mostraré nada de piedad. No me gusta nada la forma en que inculpaste a Mina de matar a los lobos. – dijo Inuyasha. – Ni de como hiciste que ese lobo estúpido se pusiera en nuestra contra. Pero lo peor es que tu olor es el mismo… ¡que el de Naraku!

Inuyasha saltó hacia Kagura, blandiendo a Tessaiga. Kagura blandió su abanico, contrarrestando el ataque de Inuyasha sin problemas, solo con una pequeña presión de aire. Kagome observaba todo desde una distancia segura.

\- Inuyasha no puede usar toda su fuerza. – dijo Shippo.

\- Todo esto parece ser parte del plan de Kagura pero… - dijo Kagome. - ¿Qué significa que ella tenga el mismo olor que Naraku?

\- Soy la manipuladora del viento, ¿ves? – dijo Kagura, alzando su abanico. – Todo el viento alrededor de este castillo está bajo mis órdenes. ¡Ryuuja no Mai!

Kagura describió un movimiento circular con su arma y una serie de tornados voló hacia Inuyasha, que tuvo que correr para esquivarlos. Cuando impactaban el suelo, los tornados pulverizaban la tierra.

\- ¡Son tornados! – gritó Shippo. Algunos de ellos casi le dan a Kouga, quien no se podía mover.

Kagome comenzó a correr hacia el lobo herido, evitando los tornados hasta llegar a él.

\- Ven, Kouga-kun. – dijo la sacerdotisa, sujetando uno de los brazos del lobo.

\- ¿Estás segura, Kagome? – preguntó Kouga. – Yo maté a Mina…

\- Fuiste engañado, Kouga-kun. – dijo Kagome; aunque lamentara la muerte de Mina, no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

Los tornados se desvanecieron.

\- Heh, es una pérdida de tiempo. Ya no podrán ayudarlo. Del fragmento falso que tiene en su brazo… - dijo Kagura. – Se desprende veneno que se esparce por todo su cuerpo. Cuando llegue a su corazón, todo terminará.

\- Ya hablaste suficiente. – dijo Inuyasha, lanzándose hacia su enemiga. Kagura volvió a describir el movimiento circular con su abanico, enviando muchos más tornados contra el hanyou.

Inuyasha se vio forzado a frenar su ataque y correr para esquivar los tornados, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que no pudiera seguir haciéndolo. Kagome miraba con angustia y, cuando hubo ayudado a Kouga a alejarse para ponerse a salvo, buscó frenéticamente en el suelo, entre las armas de los lobos caídos por algo que ella pudiera usar. Allá a la distancia, encontró un viejo arco y una flecha.

\- Shippo-chan, quédate con Kouga-kun. – dijo Kagome, comenzando a correr hacia el arco.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! – pidió Shippo.

La sacerdotisa llegó hasta el arma abandonada y la recogió, colocando la flecha y tensando el hilo, hacia atrás. Si la tal Kagura tenía el mismo olor que Naraku, tal vez sus poderes para controlar el viento… Kagome disparó la flecha hacia Kagura, atravesando los tornados que rodeaban a Inuyasha, haciéndolos desaparecer. Desafortunadamente, la flecha no le dio a la youkai, quien logró esquivarla y se quedó mirándola, enojada.

Inuyasha también la miraba, concentrado. El aire se había quedado estático alrededor de todos, y se mantuvo así durante varios segundos, antes de que el viento volviera a hacerse presente.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Kagome, lanza otra flecha! – gritó Inuyasha. - ¡Hazlo hacia mí!

\- ¡Pero… Inuyasha! – gritó Kagome.

\- ¡No dudes! ¡Sólo hazlo!

\- ¡Pero no tengo más flechas!

\- ¡Busca una!

\- Heh, no sé que traman, pero no la dejaré hacerlo. – dijo Kagura, alzando su abanico abierto, apuntando hacia Kagome.

\- ¡No! ¡Kagome, corre! – gritó Kouga.

Pero antes de que Kagura pudiera agitar su abanico, junto a ella apareció una figura borrosa que distrajo a la enemiga. El rostro de Kagura se tornó alerta cuando Mina agitó sus garras en contra de ella, con toda su fuerza. El impacto del ataque levantó una nube de polvo que cubrió a las dos contrincantes, pero debido al viento la cubierta solo permaneció un segundo antes de despejarse. Mina estaba de pie, mirando a Kagura con seriedad. Tenía el pecho manchado de sangre que brotaba de su herida, pero mantenía una postura erguida y desafiante. Kagura estaba unos metros más adelante, habiéndoselas arreglado para esquivar el ataque de la otra youkai.

\- ¡Mina! – gritó Shippo, sonriente, junto al lobo herido.

\- Vaya, el señor lobo no pudo matarte. – comentó Kagura. Mina la miró con molestia.

\- He de admitir que ese golpe fue mucho más fuerte de lo que creí que sería. – dijo Mina. – Pero creer que algo así me mataría fue un error.

\- Ya veo. Pero el golpe te ha afectado de verdad. – observó Kagura. – De otra forma, hubieras acertado con tu ataque.

\- Tendré más oportunidades de acabar contigo. – recordó Mina, alzando una de sus manos.

\- Hmph, siento decirte que es hora de terminar con esto. – explicó Kagura, y agitó su abanico en forma circular. – Ryuuja no Mai.

Los tornados emergieron y se dirigieron, como serpientes, hacia la youkai. Mina saltó hacia atrás, esquivando el primero de los tornados, que destrozó el suelo, y apenas aterrizó tuvo que esquivar el siguiente, describiendo un patrón irregular, guiado por los mismos ataques de su enemiga. Y así evitó unos cinco o seis tornados, antes de lanzarse hacia delante, entre las corrientes de viento, cuidando de no tocar la energía cortante, dirigiéndose contra Kagura.

Mina agitó sus garras hacia un lado, buscando desgarrar el cuerpo de la manipuladora del viento, que saltó hacia atrás para esquivarla, agitando su abanico para lanzar sus cuchillas de aire. Mina se deslizó hacia un lado, evitando el ataque antes de dar un salto hacia arriba, y volver a deslizarse directamente hacia Kagura, en diagonal. La inu youkai golpeó el suelo con sus garras venenosas, creando un cráter en la tierra, que se derretía, y una pequeña nube de polvo ácido; Kagura había vuelto a esquivar su ataque. La mujer del abanico ya no sonreía, sino que se mostraba inmersa en la batalla, con expresión de esfuerzo.

El viento agitaba los cabellos de ambas, y Kagome, cada vez que volvía a mirar el enfrentamiento entre las mujeres, las encontraba en una nueva posición, mientras buscaba otra flecha que disparar.

\- ¡Date prisa, Kagome! – gritó Inuyasha, quien miraba la pelea, también.

La sacerdotisa no sabía lo que Inuyasha pretendía, pero en ese momento sólo le preocupaba ayudar a Mina. Así que decidió confiar en el hanyou.

\- ¡Encontré una! – gritó Kagome, triunfante, recogiendo una flecha del suelo.

La colocó en el arco y apuntó al amplio espacio entre Inuyasha y las youkai combatientes; el hanyou asintió para darle confianza, y entonces disparó. La flecha cruzó el lugar, purificando la energía demoníaca de Kagura, dejando el aire estático detrás de ella, y nuevamente el viento cesó durante unos pocos segundos antes de volver a ponerse en movimiento.

\- ¡Mina! ¡Si no quieres morir será mejor que te apartes! – gritó Inuyasha, agitando a Tessaiga con su mano izquierda. - ¡Kaze no Kizu!

El poder explosivo de la espada emergió velozmente, rasgando la tierra en una onda expansiva que se dirigió directamente hacia las mujeres. Mina dio un gran salto hacia atrás justo en el último minuto, pero Kagura, al haber estado distraída en su pelea con ella, no tuvo los reflejos ni el tiempo para evitar recibir la explosión de energía.

El ataque desgarró las ropas de Kagura, empujándola hacia atrás con lentitud. El hecho de que Inuyasha no pudiera agitar la espada con toda su fuerza había debilitado mucho el ataque, y cuando éste se desvaneció, Kagura seguía de pie, con el torso descubierto y un profundo corte que le recorría el pecho.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó Miroku, quien emergía del interior del castillo junto a Sango.

El hanyou miró a sus aliados un segundo antes de volver a fijarse en Kagura, quien miró a Inuyasha con furia.

\- Usar el viento contra mi… - dijo Kagura, levantando su abanico. - ¡Muere!

Pero antes de poder agitar su particular arma, Mina volvió a aparecer ante ella y, certeramente, le atravesó el pecho con su mano derecha. La expresión de sorpresa de Kagura reveló que se había olvidado de ella. Miró a la inu youkai con enojo y, para sorpresa de todos, agitó su abanico de todas maneras, esta vez contra la oponente que tenía más cerca. Mina se vio forzada a hacerse hacia atrás para evitar las ráfagas cortantes, pero no sin antes desgarrar completamente el costado izquierdo de la manipuladora de viento, desde dentro de su torso.

Las cuchillas rasgaron la tierra alrededor de Mina, cubriéndola de polvo y tierra, y levantando una gruesa nube que obligó a Kagome a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse la boca y la nariz.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Inuyasha, por un lado. - ¡Maldición!

Hubo una fuerte ráfaga que acrecentó la nube de polvo, alrededor de todos.

\- ¡Lo declararemos un empate! – anunció Kagura, desde algún sitio en las alturas.

Y un rato después, el polvo se asentó lo suficiente como para permitirle a Kagome volver a ver. Inuyasha estaba junto a Miroku, mirando hacia el cielo. Mina se encontraba en otro sitio, también mirando hacia arriba. Sango llegó junto a ella.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome-chan? – preguntó la exterminadora.

\- Si. ¿Y tú, Sango-chan? – preguntó Kagome. Sango asintió.

Y toda la edificación alrededor de ellos comenzó a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en polvo arrastrado fantasmalmente por la brisa.

\- El castillo era falso. – anunció Shippo, corriendo hacia Kagome.

El grupo comenzó a reunirse, cerca de Kouga.

\- Esa mujer, Kagura. Tenía una quemadura en forma de araña en la espalda. He visto esa misma marca en la espalda de Naraku. – informó Inuyasha, pensativo.

\- Inuyasha, tú… habías dicho que Kagura y Naraku tienen el mismo olor. – recordó Kagome.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Sango.

\- ¿Acaso esa mujer era Naraku disfrazado? – ofreció Miroku.

\- No… no lo sé. – dijo Inuyasha.

\- Si hubiera sido así, no hubiera podido escapar prácticamente partida por la mitad. – dijo Mina, acercándose a ellos. – Cuando le atravesé el pecho, lo sentí… esa mujer no tenía corazón.

\- ¿Habrá sido otra marioneta? – preguntó Shippo. Mina negó.

\- No hubiera escapado si hubiera sido una. – dijo la youkai.

Todos se quedaron pensando un rato, pero ninguno pudo ofrecer otra alternativa.

\- De cualquier manera… parece ser que el objetivo de esa mujer era que Mina-san y Kouga pelearan hasta que uno de los dos muriera. – dijo Miroku. – El ganador no habría salido ileso. Entonces, su principal objetivo era tomar los fragmentos de las piernas de Kouga.

\- Es cierto. – convino Mina, y se volteó hacia el lobo caído. Se encontraba tirado de lado, con el brazo derecho extendido hacia delante, completamente hinchado y comenzando a ennegrecerse.

\- Kouga-kun… - murmuró Kagome. – A este paso morirá.

\- Keh, es mejor así. – dijo Inuyasha. – Ese lobo ya no sirve para nada, creo que deberíamos dejarlo morir y quitarle los fragmentos.

\- ¿Quieres decir abandonarlo? – preguntó Shippo.

\- Digo que no tenemos la obligación de salvarlo. – aclaró Inuyasha.

\- Pero Kouga-kun también fue atraído a la trampa de Naraku. – recordó Kagome, algo desesperada. – Si se mantiene con vida, entonces…

\- Bah, Kagome, no hay forma de salvarlo de ese shouki. – recordó Inuyasha.

\- Puedo intentarlo... – aclaró Kagome. – Purificar el veneno como lo hice con el viento de Kagura.

\- No. – dijo Mina, y se encaminó hacia el lobo. – Yo me encargaré de él.

\- Mina-san… - murmuró Sango.

El resto del grupo la siguió; la inu youkai se detuvo frente a Kouga y lo miró hacia abajo, antes de levantar una de sus manos, mostrando las garras.

\- Tú… sobreviviste… - jadeó Kouga; su sufrimiento era palpable.

\- Como si alguien como tú pudiera matarme. – dijo Mina. – Espero que te dieras cuenta de tu error…

Kouga gruñó.

\- Esa mujer fue… la que asesinó a mis compañeros…

\- Si. – confirmó Mina. – Y debido al veneno en tu cuerpo que te está matando lentamente y a tu ingenuidad, no podrás vengarlos. Al menos yo te mataré rápido.

\- Mina-san, por favor… - pidió Kagome.

\- Déjala, Kagome. – interrumpió Inuyasha. – Kouga se dejó engañar y realmente iba a matarla; Mina tiene todo el derecho de acabar con él.

\- Así es. – dijo la youkai. – Ahora te unirás a tus compañeros, lobo.

Kouga ya no miraba a Mina; estaba con la mirada fija en algunos de los cadáveres de sus camaradas, resignado, humillado… Mina alzó sus garras y… no hizo nada, se quedó mirando a Kouga y chasqueó la lengua, antes de bajar su mano y voltearse.

\- Mina-san… - murmuró Kagome.

\- Date prisa e intenta salvarlo… - dijo la youkai, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. – Pero que quede claro, lobo, que te estoy dejando vivir para que intentes vengar a tus amigos. Cuando Naraku esté muerto, volveré por tu cabeza. Y si no pueden salvarte no me volveré a detener…

La sacerdotisa se arrodilló junto a Kouga e intentó remover el fragmento falso, pero una descarga le quemó la yema de los dedos, haciendo que retirara la mano rápidamente. Aquello nunca le había pasado.

\- No… no puedo purificarlo. – murmuró. – El shouki es muy fuerte…

\- Bah… entonces sólo nos queda otra alternativa. – dijo Inuyasha, levantando a Tessaiga. – Cortaré ambos; su brazo y el fragmento.

\- Pero Inuyasha…

\- Cállate. Ya oíste a Mina. Si no logramos hacer algo lo matará de todas formas, y acabas de decir que el shouki es muy fuerte para que lo purifiques. Al menos si le corto el brazo tendrá una oportunidad. – explicó Inuyasha.

La sacerdotisa se puso de pie frente al hanyou, bloqueando al lobo con su cuerpo. Pero distinto a lo que parecía, no estaba protegiéndolo. La muchacha había pensado en algo.

\- ¡Espera! – pidió Kagome. – Tengo una idea. ¿Shippo, podrías traerme una de mis flechas?

El zorrito se sorprendió, pero fue a la carrera en busca de uno de los proyectiles de la sacerdotisa. Cuando regresó, se la entregó. Kagome volvió a arrodillarse junto a Kouga.

\- Si se trata del shouki de Naraku, entonces mis flechas deberían poder purificarlo. – dijo Kagome, más para darse confianza que para explicarle a los demás. Y tras un suspiro, clavó la punta de la flecha en el brazo infectado del lobo.

Hubo un destello de luz sagrada que los iluminó a todos, y entre la luz pudo notarse que el aspecto del brazo de Kouga comenzaba a mejorar inmediatamente. Varios segundos después, el fragmento falso emergió de la carne y la piel dañados y desapareció. La luz se desvaneció poco después y Kagome extrajo su flecha. Kouga reaccionó inmediatamente y dio un salto para apartarse de todos ellos.

\- Heh… es una lástima, orejas de perro. – dijo Kouga. – Parece que no podrás verme muerto.

\- Oh, veo que recuperaste la energía. – cometó Inuyasha, aún con Tessaiga en alto, sobre sus hombros. – No me contendré, entonces. Terminaré con esto ahora.

Kouga se apartó otro poco.

\- ¡No! No sería divertido pelear con un orejas de perro a punto de morir. ¡Dejaré las cosas como están! – dijo Kouga y, decidiendo ignorar a Inuyasha, miró a Kagome. – Muchas gracias, Kagome. Me salvaste.

Y entonces miró a Mina.

\- Oye, tú… - llamó Kouga. Mina alzó una ceja. El lobo pensó fuertemente sus palabras. – Lamento… mi error.

Si Mina se sorprendió o no con la disculpa, no lo demostró.

\- Y gracias… por salvar a Kagome antes. – agregó el lobo. Mina reprimió una risa.

\- Bueno, ella si me creyó cuando dije que era inocente. – explicó Mina, y miró al lobo con seriedad. – Recuerda lo que te dije, lobo.

Kouga pareció morderse la lengua antes de voltearse y correr a toda velocidad, lejos de ellos.

\- Lobos… siempre son más rápidos huyendo. – comentó la youkai, mirando como Kouga se alejaba.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.

Tras la batalla con Kagura en el castillo falso de Naraku, el grupo se retiró hacia las cercanías del bosque aledaño, donde encontraron un pequeño templo abandonado en el que se refugiaron para pasar el resto de la noche y atender las lesiones de Inuyasha y Mina. La youkai, claro, no aceptó que la trataran con medicina humana; sus lesiones ya estaban sanando. Unas cuantas costillas rotas y órganos desgarrados no eran nada para un demonio como ella. En menos de un día estaría como nueva. Inuyasha, por su parte, aceptó que le vendaran el brazo roto para ayudarlo a sanar. Tampoco era una lesión de gran importancia. Seguramente sanaría en pocas horas.

Mientras Kagome estaba en eso, Miroku y Sango explicaron lo que había sucedido dentro del castillo. Se habían topado con una de las marionetas de Naraku, que los había enfrentado para entretenerlos y que no volvieran a salir mientras Kagura peleaba con los que seguían en el exterior. Kagome y Shippo explicaron lo sucedido en el exterior durante la ausencia de esos dos. Miroku analizaba la situación, sentado con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes de madera vieja. Sango tenía a Kirara acurrucada junto a ella, y le acariciaba el lomo. Kagome vendaba el brazo de Inuyasha y Mina miraba el cielo a través de una pequeña ventana, sentada con las piernas hacia un lado.

Shippo se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Te duelen tus heridas? – preguntó el zorrito, sentándose sobre el regazo de la youkai. Mina lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien. – aseguró, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Shippo le sonrió.

\- Nos volviste a salvar… despertaste justo a tiempo.

\- Si. El poder que le dio ese fragmento falso al lobo era algo que considerar. – comentó Mina. – No me esperaba perder el conocimiento.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mina? – preguntó Inuyasha, colocándose su haori nuevamente; ya habían terminado de vendarlo. Mina lo miró. – Recibir el golpe de Kouga por mí.

\- Inuyasha, ¿no podrías simplemente agradecerle que te salvara la vida? – preguntó Kagome, exasperada.

\- ¡Keh! ¿Crees que un golpe como ese me hubiera matado? – preguntó Inuyasha, ofendido, mirando a la sacerdotisa antes de centrarse en Mina.

\- Si quieres saberlo, fue justamente para hacer salir al responsable de todo aquel teatro de los cuerpos. – explicó la mujer. – Pero quedar inconsciente no era parte de mi plan.

Los presentes asintieron, entendiendo.

\- Esa mujer, Kagura; está claro que su objetivo era Mina-san. – dijo Miroku. – Hacer que muriera durante la pelea o se debilitara lo suficiente para acabar con ella, después. Y tomar los fragmentos de la perla de las piernas de Kouga.

\- ¿Pero por qué Mina? – preguntó Shippo.

\- Es obvio, una youkai poderosa que también persigue los fragmentos no puede ser nada bueno para él. Y, además, ahora forma parte de nuestro grupo. – dijo Sango.

\- Inuyasha, tú dijiste que Kagura y Naraku tienen el mismo olor. – recordó Kagome. Inuyasha asintió.

\- Si, pero no puedo explicar la razón. Y también está la quemadura en su espalda en forma de araña. – dijo Inuyasha.

\- Al respecto, creo haber pensado en algo que lo explica. – anunció Mina, ganando la atención de todos. – Puede que esa tal Kagura haya nacido de Naraku.

\- Dices… que es hija de Naraku… - murmuró Kagome.

\- Es una forma de verlo.

\- Pero Naraku es hombre. – dijo Shippo.

\- Bueno, al decir que nació de Naraku no me refiero a en ese sentido. – aclaró Mina. – Originalmente, Naraku fue formado por muchos youkai que se volvieron uno, ¿no? Kagura vendría siendo como una extensión de su cuerpo. Algunas clases de youkai son capaces de hacerlo.

\- ¿Los inu youkai pueden? – preguntó Shippo, curioso. Mina emitió una pequeña risita melódica ante la ocurrencia.

\- No, claro que no. Al igual que en el caso de los zorros y los humanos, nuestra reproducción es en parejas. – explicó. – Hay algunas clases de insectos youkai y lagartos que se multiplican dividiendo sus cuerpos.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, Kagura no podría haber sido una transformación de Naraku… porque fue como si ella no tuviera conocimiento alguno de nosotros. – dijo Kagome, respaldando la teoría de Mina.

\- En primer lugar, no importa en qué clase de mujer se transforme, rechazaría decirle "que me dé un hijo" a Naraku… - dijo Miroku, con total seriedad.

\- Pero ¿no creen que es extraño? – preguntó Inuyasha. – Kagura era fuerte para ser una mujer.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó Mina, con una ceja alzada. Sango también miraba a Inuyasha atentamente.

\- Sólo digo que… si Naraku es capaz de producir cosas como esas…

\- Sí. – entendió Sango. - ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?

\- Se me ocurre que no lo había hecho antes porque no sabía hacerlo. – opinó la youkai. Shippo había ido cayendo en un lento sueño y Mina, sin darse cuenta, había apoyado una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del pequeño, acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

\- Significa que Naraku se está haciendo más fuerte… - murmuró Kagome.

El resto de la noche pasó sin complicaciones ni agitaciones adicionales. Las mujeres humanas se fueron a dormir, aunque fuera por algunas pocas horas, mientras Inuyasha, Miroku y Mina permanecían atentos, vigilantes.

Cuando amaneció, Kagome, Sango y Shippo despertaron y el grupo comenzó a prepararse para abandonar ese sitio. Mina e Inuyasha percibían el olor de muchos humanos por ahí cerca; una aldea. Era un buen sitio para buscar información.

\- Ustedes vayan. – dijo Mina, cuando hubieron salido del viejo templo. – Yo revisaré el área.

\- Ten cuidado. – dijo Kagome. Mina reprimió una risa y dio un salto para elevarse en el aire, volando hacia la distancia, de regreso al lugar donde había tenido lugar la batalla la noche anterior.

Por supuesto que ya había intentado encontrar un rastro, antes de irse de allí luego de que el lobo fue salvado, pero el olor de Kagura se había disuelto con demasiada rapidez; seguramente su habilidad de manipular el viento era el motivo. Ella había borrado su rastro. De todas maneras, había logrado vislumbrar la dirección en la que había huido desde el suelo, a través de la nube de polvo de su último ataque, pero ya estaba muy lejos como para poder seguirla en su estado.

Ahora, sin embargo, se encontraba mejor y fuerte como para buscar y enfrentar a Kagura si la encontraba. Pasó por sobre el terreno en donde se había llevado la batalla; abajo podía ver los cráteres y los cadáveres de los lobos siendo picoteados por cuervos. En el aire no había rastro de la manipuladora del viento. Mina siguió volando en la dirección en la que Kagura había huido, con su sentido del olfato más agudo que nunca. Pero no pudo encontrar nada en aquella dirección, así que, tras volar varios kilómetros con trayectoria fija, decidió desviarse hacia el norte para probar suerte.

Surcando los cielos, con la vista fija abajo, en la tierra, y su nariz registrando todos los aromas y hedores que eran arrastrados por el aire. El territorio era humano, y se notaba. Pero se podía percibir el olor de algunos youkai menores; un grupo de ciempiés, algunas lagartijas demonio… nada que pudiera orientarla hacia el paradero de Naraku. Estaba haciendo la suposición de que Kagura hubiera huido para encontrarse con su progenitor, claro. Siempre existía la probabilidad de que no lo hubiera hecho pues, al fin y al cabo, no había conseguido ninguno de los fragmentos de las piernas de Kouga en su enfrentamiento.

Y en ese momento, cuando quedaban pocas horas para que anocheciera, decidió que sería mejor comenzar a regresar y buscar al grupo de Inuyasha; al fin y al cabo, Naraku siempre parecía ir a buscarlos a ellos.

Y entonces los olfateó. Se detuvo de inmediato en su trayecto de regreso y se volvió hacia el oriente; allá en la distancia, un enjambre de abejas youkai, los Saimyoshou, se alejaba hacia un terreno montañoso. Mina frunció el entrecejo y voló en esa dirección, detrás de los insectos, pero manteniendo la distancia para que no la detectaran. El sol estaba poniéndose detrás de ella, tiñendo el cielo de rojo y naranja, cuando el enjambre comenzó a descender hacia un pequeño grupo de árboles entre colinas de roca, perdiéndose entre la vegetación.

Mina se dejó caer hacia el bosque, aterrizando con delicadeza y sin problemas. El cambio en el aire fue obvio inmediatamente; había algo ahí. Podredumbre, tierra húmeda… el mismo aroma de la cueva de Onigumo. La youkai comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que estaba siendo acechada. No la preocupaba; en cuestión de minutos, pudo localizar la ubicación exacta de quien la observaba.

\- Bueno, ¿vas a salir por tu cuenta o debo ir por ti? – preguntó Mina, en voz alta, volteándose para mirar entre los árboles, hacia las sombras.

\- Kukuku… - se escuchó una risa. – Su sentido del olfato es impresionante, como lo esperaba, señorita Mina.

Emergiendo hacia la luz, una figura cubierta por una piel de mandril blanco se hizo presente. Mina lo miró atentamente, sin inmutarse.

\- Y tú debes ser Naraku. – dijo la youkai. – Aquel que preparó aquella trampa para que el lobo y yo peleáramos a muerte. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste?

\- Kukuku. Justamente para eso; para que uno de ustedes muriera. También buscaba debilitar a Inuyasha; supuse que iba a entrometerse en la pelea, como lo hizo. – respondió la figura cubierta. – El único fallo en mi plan fue creer que el lobo de verdad la había matado.

\- Un error bastante estúpido, si me lo preguntas. – comentó Mina, seria. – Y yo fui tu blanco, porque…

\- De todo el grupo de Inuyasha, usted es quien representa la amenaza más grande. – completó Naraku, sincero. – Tenía que quitarte de en medio desde que decidiste unirte a ellos.

Mina reprimió una risa.

\- Así que fue un plan desesperado para eliminar una gran amenaza… listo. – Mina ladeó la cabeza levemente. – Pero Inuyasha no está mal; se ha fortalecido mucho este último tiempo.

Naraku rió con suavidad, sereno.

\- Si se refiere a aquel ataque con su espada… muy pronto Inuyasha averiguará que no es invencible. – dijo. Mina frunció el entrecejo; aquello no le gustaba nada.

\- Maldito, ¿qué estás planeando? – preguntó Mina.

\- Kukuku. Ya no es algo que deba preocuparle, señorita Mina. – dijo Naraku, y desde debajo de su piel de mandril emergieron varios tentáculos, pinzas y apéndice de todo tipo, elevándolo por sobre su altura normal, dándole un aspecto más amenazante y completamente desagradable. – Su vida terminará aquí, después de todo.

Mina esbozó una sonrisa ladina, y burlona.

\- ¿Esa es tu verdadera forma? – preguntó la youkai. – Que asco.

\- Sus preocupaciones tienen prioridades muy extrañas. – dijo Naraku, levantando varios de sus tentáculos, algunos dentados y con púas. Mina alzó una de sus manos, mostrando sus garras.

\- No es que tenga algo más por lo que preocuparme. – aseguró Mina, confiada.

Tres de los tentáculos de Naraku se agitaron como serpientes y se lanzaron en contra de ella, directamente y de frente, pero Mina agitó sus garras y los destruyó, con total facilidad, esparciendo trozos de carne asquerosa y mal oliente por los alrededores.

\- ¿Lo ves? – acentuó Mina, tranquila.

\- Heh, bastante confiada, ¿verdad?

Naraku agitó más de sus tentáculos contra ella, y la inu youkai volvió a destruirlos con sus garras, notando de inmediato un segundo juego de apéndice que se dirigía hacia ella desde arriba, habiendo sido escudados por el primer ataque; parecían patas gigantes de insecto. Mina se deslizó a un lado para esquivar ese desagradable ataque, y agitó su mano izquierda hacia afuera para destrozar las patas. Tan rápido como las habías destruido, un nuevo juego de tentáculos emergió para reemplazarlas.

Mina saltó para esquivar el ataque y se lanzó contra el cuerpo cubierto por la piel de mandril, agitando sus garras. Un par de enormes pinzas; mandíbulas de alguna clase de insecto, atravesaron la piel y se lanzaron contra ella, cerrándose por cada uno de sus costados. La mandíbula inferior la apresó por la cintura, pero la superior no logró cerrarse del todo porque ella la mantuvo abierta con sus manos.

\- Ya veo que tienes algunos trucos. – comentó Mina, sin impresionarse. Clavó las garras de cada una de sus manos en las respectivas secciones de la mandíbula que sostenía abierta y las arrancó, produciendo un enfermizo sonido de carne desgarrada.

\- Kukuku. ¿Crees poder escapar? – preguntó Naraku.

En respuesta, Mina entrecerró los ojos. Naraku, a través de las mandíbulas que la apresaban, comenzó a emanar veneno que quemó la ropa de la youkai que estaba en contacto con los apéndices. La inu youkai agitó sus garras contra la base de una de las secciones de la mandíbula y la desgarró antes de agitar su otra mano para atacar directamente la cabeza del mandril.

Un tentáculo se elevó desde debajo de la piel y protegió la cabeza de Naraku de su ataque; el tentáculo quedó hecho añicos. Mina voló hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de otro juego de tentáculos que intentaron atravesarla desde abajo. La mujer aterrizó en el suelo, sin problemas.

\- Mi veneno pronto comenzará a hacer efecto. – informó Naraku. – Al igual que a Kouga, te dejará inmovilizada.

\- Oh, ¿y crees que estarás vivo para cuando eso suceda? – preguntó Mina, con los ojos entrecerrados. Levantó sus garras. – No me hagas reír.

Y se lanzó a por él. Naraku respondió con varios de sus tentáculos, los que ella esquivó y destrozó con sus garras, acercándose rápidamente a la sección aún cubierta por la piel de mandril. Nuevamente, cuando intentó destruir su cuerpo, éste se escudó tras una pared de tentáculos y patas de insecto, que recibió el poder de su ataque y voló en pedazos. Naraku intentó apresarla de nuevo con un par de mandíbulas, pero Mina se deslizó hacia atrás para evitarlo.

La oscuridad ya los había cubierto, y la luna creciente los admiraba desde lo alto. Y entonces una nueva fuente de luz iluminó un punto a lo lejos. Una columna de energía brillante ascendió a los cielos, y Mina pudo reconocerla de inmediato.

\- El "Kaze no Kizu". – murmuró, sorprendida. Una risa por parte de Naraku la hizo mirarlo.

\- Inuyasha acaba de ser asesinado por su propio ataque. – anunció el hanyou, divertido. Mina frunció el entrecejo. – Le advertí que pronto descubriría que esa espada no lo hacía invencible. Pero veo… que la noticia la ha molestado un poco, ¿huh?

Mina reprimió una risa, cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de abrirlos y volver a mirarlo directamente a los ojos vacíos de la piel de mandril.

\- ¿Crees que me importa la vida de ese hanyou? – preguntó, seria. Mina hizo crujir sus dedos. Naraku lanzó un ataque de muchos tentáculos en su contra, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse demasiado, Mina apareció directamente frente a la cabeza del mono. – Lo que me molesta es que hayas estado jugando conmigo este tiempo.

Mina agitó sus garras y destrozó el cuerpo de su enemigo, regando pedazos de carne y piel peluda en todas direcciones. Lo que acababa de decirle sólo le había hecho darse cuenta de que aquel que estaba frente a ella no era el verdadero Naraku, algo que ella ya sospechaba, sino una marioneta que había sido enviada hasta allí para entretenerla mientras él llevaba a cabo su sucio plan de eliminar a Inuyasha.

\- Impresionante, señorita Mina. Pero no se moleste en ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, no hay nada que pueda hacer. – la cabeza de Naraku, en la tierra, habló mientras se deshacía en polvo. – Además, jamás llegará para salvar a los demás.

Mina lo ignoró y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad en la dirección en la que había emergido la energía del ataque de Tessaiga. Naraku, ese ser despreciable, seguramente estaría allá. Cierto, era una distancia considerable que recorrer. Volando como lo hacía en ese momento demoraría demasiado en llegar, pero ese miserable no sabía la extensión de sus reales habilidades. El cuerpo de Mina fue cubierto por una luz que emergía de ella misma, envolviéndola y formando una esfera de luz que salió disparada hacia delante.

En el pueblo humano, Shippo se encontraba arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Inuyasha, mirando hacia Naraku con temor. El hanyou de pelo plateado estaba tirado de espaldas, cubierto de sangre y horribles y gruesos cortes que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Cómo el mismo zorrito había evidenciado anteriormente; el espejo sostenido en las manos de la niña de cabello y atuendo blanco, de pie frente a Naraku, lograba regresar los ataques de los enemigos. Sango había recibido el impacto de su Hiraikotsu debido a ella, y ahora Inuyasha…

Miroku estaba de pie frente a Inuyasha, enfrentando a Naraku, la niña y Kagura. Había llegado junto a Shippo muy poco después de que Inuyasha recibiera el impacto del Kaze no Kizu.

\- Naraku, ¿qué son esas dos? – preguntó Miroku, mirando a Kagura y la niña.

\- ¿Y eso qué importa, monje? – preguntó Naraku, con voz profunda y tranquila. – Tú también morirás aquí, pronto.

\- Respóndeme. – ordenó Miroku. – La niña llamada Kanna, ¿también tiene una araña en su espalda?

Naraku se mostró abiertamente sorprendido ante su pregunta, componiéndose de inmediato y esbozando una sonrisa cruel.

\- Oh, bien hecho. Lo has deducido, ¿eh? – dijo Naraku, divertido. – Exactamente. Kagura y Kanna son youkai que han nacido de mí mismo. Viento y Nada.

\- ¿Nada, dices? – observó Miroku. – Por eso es por lo que no pudimos detectarla. No hay olor, ni presencia, ni youki… Por eso no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

"El alma de Kagome está dentro de ese espejo", pensó Shippo con urgencia. "Tiene que haber una forma de recuperarla".

\- Tomaré la cabeza de Inuyasha. – anunció Naraku.

\- ¿La llevaremos con nosotros? – preguntó Kagura.

Shippo inhaló, sorprendido y asustado. Naraku sonrió malignamente.

\- Cuando le muestre la cabeza de Inuyasha a esa mujer… - dijo Naraku, divertido. – Me pregunto cómo se verá la cara de Kikyo.

Nada más al pronunciar ese nombre, los vacíos ojos de Inuyasha volvieron a brillar antes de que los cerrara fuertemente, presa del dolor. El hanyou emitió un quejido que hizo que Shippo reaccionara.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – llamó Shippo, sorprendido. El rostro de Inuyasha estaba deforme de dolor.

\- Inuyasha, sobreviviste. – dijo Miroku, mirando por sobre su hombro.

Shippo examinó a Inuyasha, sin poder creer que estuviera vivo. Entonces se percató de que Tessaiga, aún en la mano derecha de Inuyasha, seguía en su forma de combate. "Tessaiga protegió la vida de Inuyasha", pensó el zorrito. El sonido de múltiples pasos hizo que tanto él como Miroku volviera a prestar atención a sus alrededores. Los aldeanos, controlados por Kanna, y armados, se acercaron a Miroku.

\- Monje, tus oponentes serán los aldeanos. Pelea tan duro como quieras. – dijo Naraku, y miró a Inuyasha. – Se sentirá mejor arrancarle la cabeza si está vivo.

Naraku levantó uno de sus brazos, que comenzó a torcerse enfermizamente, crujiendo, deformándose. El miembro se extendió y se partió, formando dos enormes patas de insecto, de color negro, con picos afilados y amenazantes.

\- Kitsune, si no quieres morir, es mejor que te apartes. – advirtió Naraku, divertido. Shippo, sin embargo, no se movió, aunque se mostraba visiblemente aterrado. – Si así lo quieres…

Y cuando Miroku se defendía con su báculo de los primeros aldeanos que lo atacaban, Naraku lanzó su ataque. Shippo miró con terribles náuseas como las patas de insecto se acercaban a él a alarmante velocidad, y justo en el último instante, se volvían pedazos que salieron volando en todas direcciones. La impresión hizo que el zorrito cerrara los ojos con fuerza, aún incapaz de adivinar que se había salvado, de momento.

Pero reunió el valor de abrir los ojos y mirar lo que había sucedido. De pie frente a él, junto al cuerpo de Inuyasha, estaba Mina, con una mano alzada, enseñando las garras amenazantemente.

\- ¡Mina! – gritó Shippo, sorprendido. Mina no se volteó.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Shippo? – preguntó la youkai.

\- S-si. – asintió Shippo, tembloroso.

\- Estabas defendiendo a Inuyasha, ¿verdad? Buen trabajo. – felicitó la youkai.

Adelante, Naraku miraba con ira a Mina, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

\- Así que no podría llegar, ¿huh? – comentó Mina, burlona, hacia Naraku, quien apretó la mandíbula.

\- Inuyasha…

Kagome llegó a rastras hasta el hanyou, quien a duras penas pudo levantar la vista para mirarla.

\- ¡Oye, Kanna! Fallaste, ¿no es así? – dijo Kagura, mirando a la niña de blanco. - ¿No ibas a robar el alma de Kagome? ¿Por qué se sigue moviendo?

La niña se mostraba sorprendida, incluso aunque sus ojos no mostraban brillo. Kagome, se arrodilló y preparó su arco con una flecha.

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando, Naraku!? – preguntó Kagome. - ¿De dónde obtuviste un fragmento así de grande?

\- Claro. Puedes verlo, ¿verdad? – dijo Naraku, y de entre sus ropas extrajo un enorme fragmento de la perla de Shikón. Prácticamente la perla completa. - ¿Quieres saber? No sé qué está pensando esa mujer, pero fue la misma Kikyo quien me lo dio.

\- La forma en la que hablas, me da escalofríos. – dijo Kagome, con la flecha apuntada directamente hacia Naraku. Kanna, la niña del espejo, se colocó frente a Naraku. El malvado volvió a guardar el fragmento de la perla.

\- Ya fue suficiente. – dijo Mina, y se lanzó a por él.

\- Kagura. – ordenó Naraku, y la usuaria del abanico dio un paso adelante para agitar su arma.

Las cuchillas de viento volaron hacia Mina, quien no modificó en ningún momento su trayectoria… hasta el último instante. Para sorpresa de todos, el cuerpo de la youkai desapareció frente a sus ojos, volviendo a aparecer justo frente a Naraku. Con mucha rapidez, Mina agitó sus garras en un movimiento apenas perceptible, que desgarró las ropas y el costado izquierdo de Naraku.

El hanyou de cabello negro se hizo hacia atrás, con un rostro deforme de furia, y saltó para esquivar un segundo ataque de la youkai.

\- Maldita. – maldijo Kagura, lanzando su ataque de cuchillas contra ella, desde un costado.

Aquello obligó a Mina a retroceder, volviendo a colocarse junto a Inuyasha. Kagome seguía con el arco preparado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que te muevas tan rápido? Mi marioneta te aplicó de mi veneno. – preguntó Naraku, sujetando su costado herido, y entonces se arrodilló, presa del dolor y el malestar. - ¿¡Pero qué… !?

\- Hmph. Es muy simple, mi veneno es más poderoso que el tuyo. – respondió Mina. – Eres tú quien no podrá moverse con libertad.

Mina comenzó a acercarse, pero Kagura volvió a interferir, esta vez con sus tornados. Mina tuvo que hacer maniobras para esquivarlos, y aunque no sufrió daño alguno, no pudo acercarse a Naraku nuevamente.

\- Es mi oportunidad. – dijo Kagome, y Shippo la miró. Naraku seguía arrodillado, mirando a Mina en su combate con Kagura. Kanna, sin embargo, apareció frente a su amo.

\- N-no, Kagome. – advirtió Inuyasha.

\- El espejo de Kanna fue lo que regresó el ataque de Inuyasha. – dijo Shippo. – Te regresará tu flecha, también.

\- Mis flechas… solo golpean a tipos malos. – dijo Kagome, disparando.

La flecha voló, emitiendo energía sagrada, directamente hacia el espejo de Kanna, golpeando violentamente la superficie del cristal. Pero en lugar de romperlo, o de regresar hacia Kagome, la flecha desapareció dentro del espejo… y comenzó a succionar el alma de Kagome de nuevo. La sacerdotisa se apoyó sobre la tierra con ambas manos, presa del sufrimiento.

\- ¡Kagome! – gritó Shippo, sujetando uno de los hombros de la chica.

\- Si pudiera ya hubiera absorbido mi alma… - dijo Kagome, incómoda. – A este paso…

Allá, junto a Kanna, Naraku levantó la vista hacia su sirviente.

\- Kanna, ¿tú estás haciendo esto? – preguntó Naraku. La niña se volvió para mirarlo.

\- No. El espejo no obedece mis órdenes. – dijo la niña.

Y se escuchó un crujido; el cristal del espejo se había trizado. Y un montón de almas, brillantes y fantasmales, emergieron del espejo, regresando a toda velocidad a los cuerpos de sus respectivos dueños. Los aldeanos, que habían estado peleando contra Miroku, se detuvieron al instante.

\- ¡Kagura! – gritó Naraku.

La manipuladora del viento dejó de pelear contra Mina y regresó junto a su amo al instante.

\- ¡Miroku-sama! ¡Use el Kazaana! – gritó Kagome.

El monje quitó el rosario que envolvía su muñeca derecha.

\- ¡Quítate del camino, Mina-san! – advirtió Miroku. La youkai se deslizó por el aire hasta donde se encontraban Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo. Entonces abrió su mano. - ¡Naraku! ¡Este es tu fin!

Y cuando la super succión del agujero de la mano del monje comenzó, Kagura agitó su abanico, creando una ráfaga circular que chocó con el poder del Kazaana, levantando una nube de polvo. El monje absorbió el polvo y cerró su mano.

\- ¿Los tiene? – preguntó Shippo.

\- No. – gruñó Mina, mirando hacia arriba. Naraku, Kagura y Kanna se alejaban, volando sobre la pluma de la manipuladora del viento. – Maldito, no te dejaré escapar.

Y la youkai dio un salto, despegando para ir tras ellos, realmente molesta.

\- ¡Mina-san! – llamó Kagome.

\- ¡Ustedes atiendan a Inuyasha y Sango! – dijo Mina, sin detenerse, alejándose velozmente detrás de los que ahora eran sus enemigos también.


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola, hola. Quisiera extender mis agradecimientos a Camoni, por el review que me dejó. Muchas gracias! Espero que los demás lectores se animen a darme una opinión.

Sin más, otro cap!

Capítulo 8.

Mina miraba el cadáver destrozado del Oni esparcido sobre la tierra manchada de sangre, mientras se acercaba caminando. Aquel ser repugnante… tenía el mismo olor a Naraku. Otra de sus creaciones. Aquella imagen solo mostraba el cuerpo mutilado del monstruo, cuya cabeza era lo único que había resultado intacta, y que ahora miraba con unos ojos vacíos. Pero su olfato le indicaba otra cosa.

\- Es justo como Sesshomaru-sama dijo, Jaken-sama. – dijo la niña, más cerca del cadáver, junto al pequeño youkai verde.

\- Si, pero ¿quién pudo haberlo hecho? – preguntó Jaken.

\- Fue Inuyasha. – dijo Sesshomaru, quien estaba caminando junto a Mina. Los dos inu youkai llegaron hasta los pequeños acompañantes de Sesshomaru. – Sin embargo, parece que no escapó ileso.

Todo el aroma que rodeaba el ambiente les indicaba eso. El olor de la sangre de Inuyasha, y de Miroku, flotaba por el sector. Además, había otra cosa… Sesshomaru sujetó uno de los cuernos de la cabeza del Oni y la levantó. Rin, la niña humana que lo acompañaba ahora, emitió un grito.

\- El olor de los colmillos de este oni. – dijo Sesshomaru.

\- Si. Está cubierto del olor de Tessaiga. – convino Mina. – Todo parece indicar que la espada de Inuyasha fue partida por ellos.

Había sido una casualidad encontrarse con Sesshomaru y sus seguidores, y una sorpresa darse cuenta de que la pequeña niña humana que lo había cuidado al estar inmovilizado ahora viajaba con él. Su encuentro había sido hacía un par de horas…

Flashback.

Mina avanzaba, mucho más lento que antes, atacando con sus garras a las decenas de youkai que intentaban morderla. Habían aparecido desde el horizonte para interrumpir su cacería de Naraku; el muy maldito, en un principio, se había valido de los ataques de Kagura para mantenerla a raya mientras escapaba, incapaz de hacer algo más debido a los efectos de su veneno en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera había podido reconstruir la parte que Mina había destruido con su ataque.

Pero en vista de que escapar era imposible, el cobarde había hecho su llamado a su ejército de youkai inferiores para que lo defendieran. La nube de serpientes, insectos y monstruos voladores había emergido desde atrás de una montaña y había rodeado a su amo y sus acompañantes, sirviendo de escudo y de espada a la vez, pues muchos de los demonios comenzaron a atacarla y a detener su vuelo. Aun así, mientras destrozaba cuerpo tras cuerpo, había podido apreciar como varios de los youkai habían volado hasta Naraku y se habían fusionado con él, restaurando su cuerpo y ayudándolo a superar los efectos del veneno que había inyectado en su cuerpo.

Luego de eso, el muy maldito había visto por sobre su hombro para mirarla directamente y sonreír, burlón, antes de que él y sus compañeras femeninas fueran rodeadas por una niebla oscura que se desvaneció sin dejar rastro de ellos. Habían pasado algunas horas desde aquello.

Y Mina seguía peleando contra el ejército de youkai, despedazando a uno tras otro. No porque estuvieran en su camino, sino porque eran ellos quienes la estaban atacando a ella sin descanso, sin retirarse ahora que su amo se había salvado. No… lo más probable era que estuvieran entreteniéndola.

La inu youkai estaba cansándose. Llevaba combatiendo, prácticamente un día completo. El número de youkai había disminuido, se notaba, pues la gran nube había sido reducida a grupos individualmente distinguibles entre sí. Mina voló hacia uno de los grupos, destrozando a varios de los demonios con un solo ataque de sus garras venenosas.

Y así siguió por cerca de otra hora hasta que, con un ataque final, eliminó al último de los youkai; una serpiente con muchos ojos y dientes. Se quedó en medio del aire, mirando en la dirección en la que Naraku estaba escapando, debatiéndose entre si ir a buscarlo, o al menos un rastro, y regresar.

Y cuando iba a ponerse en marcha, cansada como estaba, percibió un aroma conocido proveniente desde el suelo. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio a Sesshomaru, de pie junto a su compañero verde y… ¿una niña?

Lentamente, comenzó a descender, notando los múltiples trozos de youkai esparcidos por el área producto de su pelea, y aterrizó suavemente frente al inu youkai de cabello plateado.

\- Así que, si eras tú, Mina. – dijo Sesshomaru, a modo de saludo.

\- Tiempo sin verte, Sesshomaru-san. – dijo Mina; su respiración estaba levemente agitada producto del cansancio. Miró a Jaken. – Hola.

\- Vaya mujer tan atrevida. – refunfuñó el youkai verde. Mina reprimió una risa, y entonces miro a la niña, reconociéndola.

\- Vaya sorpresa. – comentó la youkai, ladeando la cabeza. – Hola, pequeña. ¿Viajas con Sesshomaru-san, ahora?

La niña pareció confundida por su pregunta.

\- Esta mocosa se ha dedicado a seguirnos por varios días. – explicó Jaken. La niña lo miró, ofendida.

\- Sesshomaru-sama permite que Rin vaya con ustedes. – le reprochó.

\- Así que te llamas Rin. – sonrió Mina, la niña asintió, algo tímida.

\- ¿Qué hacías peleando con esos youkai? – preguntó Sesshomaru, mirando los cadáveres esparcidos por el sitio.

\- Esos youkai eran una patética, pero efectiva, forma de un sujeto llamado Naraku de evitar que lo alcanzara y acabara con él. – respondió Mina.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Naraku dijiste? – exclamó Jaken. Mina lo miró, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Lo conocen?

\- Sí. Ese infeliz le tendió una trampa a Sesshomaru-sama para…

\- Silencio, Jaken. – ordenó Sesshomaru; el youkai verde se calló al instante. - ¿Por qué estás detrás de Naraku?

\- A mí también me tendió una trampa, hace algunos días. – respondió Mina. – Naturalmente, no puedo dejarlo irse, así como así.

Mina miró hacia el cielo e intentó percibir algún rastro de su enemigo, pero no pudo oler nada.

\- Pero su rastro ya se ha desvanecido. Maldito cobarde… - dijo, molesta.

En ese instante, su sentido del olfato captó otro olor conocido. Sesshomaru, quien también pareció detectarlo, se volvió hacia la misma dirección que ella. El olor de Inuyasha y el de Naraku se mezclaban con el olor de la sangre de cada uno, arrastrados por el viento desde la dirección en la que Mina los había dejado para ir a por Naraku, cuando éste escapaba. Pero el olor de la sangre del hanyou tenía algo extraño. No sólo era sangre fresca, lo que eliminaba la opción de que se tratara de las heridas provocadas por el Kaze no Kizu de su anterior enfrentamiento, sino que había algo en el olor…

Antes de poder comentar algo, Sesshomaru se puso en marcha, caminando tranquilamente tras el rastro que había percibido.

\- Andando. – ordenó, y Jaken y Rin comenzaron a caminar detrás de él. Mina alzó una ceja y dio un leve trote hasta alcanzarlo y caminar junto a él.

\- ¿Preocupado por el olor de la sangre de tu hermano menor? – pregunto Mina, juguetona, mirando a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él puso expresión de molestia, cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de caminar; Jaken murmuraba su descontento, atrás de ellos.

\- No me hagas reír. – dijo Sesshomaru. – También lo percibes, ¿no? El olor de Inuyasha…

\- Si. Puedo sentirlo. Hay un cambio… - confirmó Mina.

Entre el olor a hanyou, y el olor a Naraku y la sangre de humanos y animales, había un leve tinte… un leve resquicio de aroma a inu youkai. Era un olor igual el de ellos dos.

Fin de Flashback.

Sesshomaru miró la horrible cabeza de oni por algunos segundos, sosteniéndola frente a su rostro, antes de acomodarla detrás de él, aun sujetándola con su mano.

\- Vamos. – ordenó.

\- Eh…, ¿se va a llevar eso? – preguntó Jaken. Rin seguía chillando.

\- Silencio, Rin. – ordenó Sesshomaru, con un tono algo más suave que el que usaba con Jaken. – Estás haciendo demasiado ruido.

\- ¡Si, señor! – aceptó Rin, obediente. Mina reprimió una risa.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro a la youkai, cuando se hizo patente que ella no los seguiría.

\- ¿Piensas irte? – preguntó. Mina asintió.

\- Si. Iré a buscar a Inuyasha y los demás. – confirmó Mina.

\- Hmph. ¿Ahora viajas con el hanyou y sus humanos?

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre se están metiendo en problemas, es bastante divertido. Además, quedarme con ellos es una buena estrategia para encontrar a Naraku. – explicó Mina, divertida. Sesshomaru volvió a voltearse.

\- Ya veo. – comentó, alejándose. Jaken lo siguió de cerca. Rin se volteó para mirarla y le sonrió.

\- Adiós. – dijo, agitando su mano. Mina alzó la suya, respondiendo a su despedida, y la vio seguir a los youkai.

"Vaya compañía tan peculiar", pensó Mina, antes de voltearse y volar en la dirección contraria a la del inu youkai, siguiendo el olor de Inuyasha y los demás, sin molestarse en preguntar la razón por la que Sesshomaru se había llevado la cabeza del oni.

Cuando encontró a los humanos del grupo, estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, junto a un pequeño riachuelo. Aterrizó a unos pocos metros de ellos, haciendo que se voltearan a mirarla mientras recorría el corto camino que le faltaba a pie.

\- ¡Mina! – saludó Shippo, corriendo hacia ella para recibirla. De un salto, se posó sobre uno de sus hombros.

\- Hola. – saludó Mina, sonriente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Mina-san? – preguntó Miroku, serio. - ¿Logró alcanzar a Naraku?

Mina negó con la cabeza.

\- El maldito cobarde envió un ejército de sus youkai a interponerse en mi camino cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. – explicó la mujer. – Absorbió a varios de ellos y pudo recuperarse del efecto de mi veneno. Luego desapareció en medio de una nube de youki y veneno mientras yo combatía contra sus pequeños monstruos.

\- Maldito Naraku. Siempre ha sido rápido para escapar. – comentó el monje, molesto.

Mina tomó asiento, con las piernas hacia un lado, junto a Sango y Kirara, frente al fuego.

\- Me topé con los restos de una batalla antes de llegar hasta aquí. – comentó la youkai, mirando a los humanos. – La mezcla de olores era un tanto… singular. Si Inuyasha no está por aquí… ¿es verdad que Tessaiga fue…?

\- Si. – confirmó Sango. – La espada de Inuyasha fue partida por ese oni llamado Goshinki, otra de las extensiones de Naraku.

Mina miró las llamas de la fogata, concentrada en lo que implicaba todo aquello. Ella había estado más de un día persiguiéndolo y combatiendo contra sus demonios.

\- La velocidad con la que puede crear esas extensiones es bastante. – murmuró, aunque no en un tono que revelara verdadera preocupación. Luego volvió a levantar la mirada hacia ellos. – Inuyasha… el olor de su sangre cambió cuando estaba peleando…

Los humanos se miraron entre sí.

\- Su olor dejó de ser el de un hanyou… por unos momentos, el olor de su sangre era el mismo que el de la de Sesshomaru, y la mía. – presionó la youkai.

\- Eso fue porque Tessaiga fue rota. – dijo Kagome. Mina alzó una ceja.

\- Así es. – confirmó una voz. La anciana pulga, Myoga, saltaba sobre el hombro de Kagome. – La espada Tessaiga es un recuerdo dejado por el padre de Inuyasha-sama, para proteger su cuerpo de los enemigos. Pero también está hecha para sellar la sangre youkai de Inuyasha-sama. Que la espada se rompiera, o que la perdiera en batalla, significaría que él está a punto de ser asesinado… y su instinto de supervivencia despertaría la sangre youkai de Inuyasha-sama.

\- Y si su sangre youkai despierta completamente… ¿es posible volver a sellarla con Tessaiga? – preguntó Mina.

\- Ese es el verdadero problema. Una vez que Inuyasha-sama haya experimentado la alegría de matar a sus enemigos, Tessaiga no será capaz de volver a sellar esos sentimientos.

Mina asintió lentamente.

\- Esos sentimientos… El instinto de matar, ¿es realmente tan fuerte? – preguntó Kagome, mirando a Mina. La youkai esbozó una leve sonrisa.

\- No en todos los tipos de youkai, supongo. Los inu youkai somos depredadores… matar es parte de nosotros. Para alimentarnos, defendernos, fortalecernos… Cuando somos niños, esos instintos son difíciles de controlar, pero mientras ganamos poder y crecemos, podemos controlarnos mejor. – explicó Mina. – Imagino que, para un hanyou, cuya sangre es mezclada, controlar instintos youkai completamente despiertos no debe ser nada fácil…

\- Eso significa… que, si Inuyasha vuelve a transformarse, se volverá un youkai hasta en su corazón… - murmuró Kagome, preocupada.

La noche pasó antes de que Inuyasha regresara. Les explicó que Totosai demoraría cerca de tres días en tener reparada su espada, lo que significaba que tendrían que esperar en ese sitio todo aquel día y la noche siguiente. Así que el día transcurrió con bastante lentitud, al no tener mucho que hacer. Pero, en lugar de ser un período relajado, el ambiente estaba cargado con cierto aire de preocupación, especialmente alrededor de Inuyasha.

Cuando llegó la noche, Mina lo entendió. Apenas el sol se hubo ocultado, dando paso a la noche apenas iluminada por la luna nueva, la apariencia de Inuyasha cambió. Su cabello plateado se volvió negro, sus orejas caninas desaparecieron, al igual que sus garras y colmillos, y el dorado de sus ojos se transformó rápidamente en café. Incluso su olor era diferente. Con la llegada de la noche, Inuyasha se transformó completamente en un humano común y corriente.

\- Así que la primera noche de cada mes pierdes todos los poderes que te confiere tu mitad youkai… - comentó Mina, mirando a Inuyasha de cerca.

\- Así es. – intervino Miroku. Sango también estaba impresionada con la transformación; era la primera vez que la veía. – Si fuera atacado por un enemigo en un momento así, su vida estaría en grave peligro. Por eso, que Inuyasha pierda sus poderes con las noches de luna nueva, es un secreto importante.

\- Bah… no me parece muy bien que el número de personas que saben este secreto aumente tanto. – murmuró Inuyasha, molesto.

\- Yo pienso que está bien. – comentó Kagome, volviendo con botellas de agua recogida del pequeño río. – Porque significa que el número de amigos que tienes también aumentó.

Inuyasha consideró aquello en silencio; por un lado, parecía estar de acuerdo con las palabras de la sacerdotisa. Por otro, se notaba que no tener sus poderes le presionaba a sentirse vulnerable. Finalmente, el hanyou suspiró.

\- Transformarme en humano significa que… podría no poder proteger a nadie. – dijo, desviando la mirada.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Mina se miraron el uno al otro. No había muchas formas de hacerlo sentir mejor al respecto.

\- Bueno, si es una vez al mes, no me importa convertirme en la protectora exclusiva de este grupo. – comentó Mina, como si no importara nada; la youkai había mirado hacia las estrellas, con Shippo dormido sobre su regazo. Inuyasha la miró, sorprendido. – Y estoy segura de que los demás piensan lo mismo, ¿no?

\- Es cierto. Inuyasha, tú siempre nos proteges. – dijo Kagome, sonriente. – Ahora nos toca a nosotros hacer lo mismo.

Pocos minutos después, Kagome y Sango se prepararon para dormir, recostadas cerca del fuego. Miroku permaneció sentado, con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormido. Mina continuó mirando las estrellas, tranquila, acariciando inconscientemente la cabeza de Shippo. Inuyasha era el único que se movía, incómodo y ansioso.

\- Inuyasha, ¿qué tal si duermes un poco? – preguntó Miroku, abriendo los ojos. Mina siguió observando el firmamento.

\- Miroku… bah, déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Cuando soy humano no puedo dormir. – explicó Inuyasha, molesto.

\- ¿Demasiado asustado? – preguntó el monje, burlón. Inuyasha lo miró.

\- Heh… ¿y si estoy asustado, qué? – preguntó Inuyasha, desafiante.

\- Al menos es honesto. – dijo Mina, susurrando para no despertar a los demás. – Inuyasha, dudo que vengan a atacarnos si estoy aquí, al menos si se tratara de youkai débiles.

Y el viento trajo consigo el aroma de un enemigo; un youkai que se acercaba a ellos. No; un cadáver. No era especialmente fuerte, pero venía acompañado por un aura maligna bastante grande.

\- Aunque… podría estar equivocada. – dijo Mina. – Se acerca un enemigo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Inuyasha, alarmado.

\- Si. Un aura maligna viene hacia nosotros. – confirmó Miroku. Sango se sentó en su lugar de dormir.

\- ¿También se dieron cuenta? – preguntó, mirando hacia lo lejos.

Inuyasha fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Miroku y Sango también lo hicieron, preparados. Mina tomó a Shippo con calma y lo dejó suavemente con Kagome, quien recién estaba despertando. El zorrito abrió los ojos, aturdido por el sueño. A la distancia, abriéndose paso a través de la alta hierba, un youkai bajito de rostro siniestro apareció frente a ellos, portando una gran espada que despedía energía oscura.

\- Inuyasha… ¿dónde estás? – llamó el enemigo, siniestro. Miroku y Sango se colocaron frente a Inuyasha.

\- ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!? – preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Hehehe… soy Kaijinbou, el forjador de espadas. – respondió el youkai.

\- La espada youkai que yo forjé, Toukijin, suplica por bañarse con la sangre de Inuyasha… - La energía maligna de la espada aumentó; era muy fuerte. Y de pronto, Kaijinbou apuntó a Inuyasha con la espada. – Así que tú eres Inuyasha… Bueno, pensaba que se trataba de un youkai, pero sólo eres un mocoso humano, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula. Kagome y Shippo ya se encontraban a su lado.

\- ¿Quién te metió en esto, Kaijinbou? – preguntó el hanyou.

La espada emitió un latido de energía maligna; la presión que provocaba era impresionante.

\- Hehehe… como ya dije, esta espada quiere cortarte. – repitió el youkai. – Toukijin… fue forjada con los colmillos del oni que partió la Tessaiga, forjada por Totosai.

Mina frunció el entrecejo, comprendiendo ahora la existencia y el rencor de la espada. "Sesshomaru fue quien ordenó forjar esa espada…" pensó, mirando el arma con determinación.

\- Así que esa espada tiene el rencor de Goshinki en ella… - comentó Sango. Inuyasha se adelantó.

\- ¡Bah! Eso no importa nada… - dijo el hanyou. – Ven de una buena vez, Kaijinbou. ¡Ya verás que derrotaré a ese oni otra vez!

Y Miroku y Sango se adelantaron para atacar al enemigo.

\- ¡Retrocede, Inuyasha! – ordenó Sango, preparando su boomerang gigante.

\- ¡Déjanos esto a Sango y a mí! – dijo Miroku. - ¡Señorita Mina, le encargamos protegerlos!

No era necesario que se lo dijeran, pero… ese olor a cadáver de Kaijinbou, el aura maligna de la espada que rodeaba el cuerpo del youkai…

Sango lanzó su boomerang, que rodeó a Kaijinbou y fue al ataque desde atrás, pero el youkai blandió su espada velozmente, y cortó el arma de la exterminadora como si fuera de papel, por la mitad.

\- Hehehe… es inútil. – dijo Kaijinbou.

El monje se adelantó y, de entre sus ropas, sacó un talismán, el cual lanzó hacia el youkai, golpeándolo en la frente. La energía sagrada chocó con la maligna, paralizando al enemigo. Entonces, el monje saltó y remató a Kaijinbou con un fuerte golpe de su báculo en la cabeza. El youkai cayó hacia atrás, con el cráneo abierto. Pero no fue suficiente.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, houshi! – advirtió Mina.

Kaijinbou se puso de pie y atacó al monje con la espada, quien pudo esquivarla por poco.

\- Hehehe… Toukijin, eres increíble. – dijo el youkai, admirando su arma. – Eres la mejor espada…

\- ¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Acaso Kaijinbou es tan fuerte? – preguntó Inuyasha.

\- No. – dijo Mina. Miroku y Sango ponían distancia entre ellos y el enemigo. – Así como estás no puedes percibirlo, Inuyasha. Kaijinbou despide un fuerte olor a cadáver. Él ya está muerto.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? – preguntó Kagome.

\- El enemigo real es esa espada. – explicó Mina. – Está poseyendo el cuerpo de su creador para satisfacer la sed de venganza del oni que fue asesinado por Inuyasha.

\- Hehehe… Inuyasha, ven a mí. – ordenó Kaijinbou. – O podría ser que… ¿estás tan asustado que te tiemblan las rodillas y no te puedes mover? Y por eso dejas que seres tan débiles te protejan…

\- No te dejes provocar, Inuyasha. – dijo Shippo, saltando al hombro del hanyou.

\- ¡Bah, no soy tan ingenuo! – dijo Inuyasha, quitándose a Shippo del hombro. - ¡Pero este sujeto vino por mí y…!

Y entonces un rayo cayó del cielo, entre el grupo de Inuyasha y Kaijinbou, y Totosai apareció, montado en su toro de tres ojos.

\- Vaya… ya me preguntaba el porqué de tanto escándalo. – comentó el anciano forjador. En una de sus manos, tenía a Tessaiga.

\- ¡Totosai, llegas tarde! – dijo Inuyasha, irritado. - ¡Dámela!

Le quitó a Tessaiga de las manos.

\- No, Inuyasha-sama. – dijo la pulga Myoga, saltando sobre el hombro de Inuyasha. – Mientras esté en su forma humana, Tessaiga no podrá transformarse.

\- Oh, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no, Kaijinbou? – saludó Totosai, casual, al enemigo.

\- Hehehe. Aún estás vivo, Totosai. – dijo Kaijinbou. Totosai miró la espada, Toukijin.

\- Así que forjaste otra espada maligna. – dijo Totosai. - ¿Qué pasa con esa energía?

\- ¿Conoce a Kaijinbou? – preguntó Miroku.

\- Si, es mi vergonzoso aprendiz. – confirmó Totosai. – Naturalmente, ya lo había expulsado. Verán, este tipo mató a diez niños para hacer una espada. Su sangre y grasa fueron trabajadas en la espada, y ésta ganó el rencor de sus víctimas.

\- Hehehe. ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? – preguntó Kaijinbou. – La espada que forjé tenía un filo incomparable.

Mina entrecerró los ojos, mirando al forjador muerto.

\- Que bastardo…

\- Desenvaina, Inuyasha. Destrozaré la espada que ese viejo Totosai hizo frente a sus ojos. – dijo Kaijinbou. Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, pero cuando su mano se posó sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga, Mina se adelantó.

\- Quédense atrás. – ordenó la youkai.

\- ¿Qué haces, Mina? – preguntó Inuyasha, irritado. – Esa espada fue hecha con los colmillos de Goshinki, que fue capaz de romper la Tessaiga.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Mina. – Toukijin se trata de una espada youkai. No es de la incumbencia de humanos tratar con ella.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Inuyasha se irritó aún más, y se adelantó. - ¡Cállate! Este sujeto vino por mí y…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Mina golpeó la cabeza del hanyou, con fuerza. Siendo humano en esos instantes, el golpe fue suficiente para dejarlo sin conocimiento.

\- Inuyasha. – exclamó Kagome, acercándose al desmayado. Mina había vuelto a centrarse en Kaijinbou.

\- Hehehe. ¿Vas a proteger a Inuyasha, niña? – preguntó Kaijinbpu, divertido. – Te cortaré antes de acabar con él, entonces.

\- Oh. Bueno, puedes intentarlo. – dijo Mina, seria. – Pero contra una escoria despreciable como tú, no me contendré.

\- Hehehe. ¡Te destrozaré! – gritó Kaijinbou, alzando la espada.

En un parpadeo, Mina estaba detrás de Kaijinbou, dándole la espalda al oponente armado, quien quedó paralizado. Un segundo después, el cuerpo de Kaijinbou se desmoronó en trozos sangrantes de carne y hueso que se esparcieron sobre la tierra, manchando la hierba. La espada Toukijin, se clavó en el suelo, quedando sin portador, pero rodeada por esa energía maligna. Mina se volteó y miró la espada, alzando su mano derecha, cuyos dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre. En la empuñadura de Toukijin, aún permanecía la mano derecha de Kaijinbou, que había sido cercenada del resto de su cuerpo.

\- Una espada como esa en manos de un cadáver poseído… no era una gran amenaza, la verdad. – comentó Mina, agitando su mano para quitarse la sangre fresca.

El grupo se acercó a ella y la espada en el suelo, justo cuando el amanecer quebró la noche. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Inuyasha volvió a la normalidad, y el hanyou despertó.

\- ¡Mina, maldita! – gruñó Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie y sacando su espada. - ¡Te destrozaré por…!

Y entonces miró su espada, y luego a Totosai.

\- ¡Totosai! ¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste a mi Tessaiga!? – preguntó Inuyasha.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome. El hanyou miraba fijamente al anciano forjador.

\- ¡Está increíblemente pesada! – gruñó Inuyasha.

\- Oh, ese debe ser tu colmillo que usé para rellenarla. – dijo Totosai. – No le hagas caso.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a usar una espada tan pesada? – preguntó Inuyasha, deshaciendo la transformación de su espada y acercándose a Totosai.

\- ¿Quieres saber la forma? – preguntó Totosai.

\- ¿Hay una forma? – preguntó Sango.

Inuyasha guardó la Tessaiga en su funda y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Totosai.

\- No vas a sugerir que entrene mi cuerpo, ¿verdad? – preguntó el hanyou, alegre. Totosai no dijo nada. Inuyasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza. – Eso ibas a decir, maldito…

\- ¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó Miroku, volviendo a mirar la espada. – El aura maligna de la espada no ha disminuido nada.

\- La espada se manchó con la maldad de Kaijinbou y ese oni llamado Goshinki. – dijo Totosai. – Algo así no debe seguir existiendo en este mundo.

Totosai apareció su largo martillo de herrero y se acercó a la espada maligna, pero Mina se interpuso en su camino.

\- No. – dijo la youkai. Los demás la miraron, sorprendidos.

\- No me digas que… pretendes quedarte con la Toukijin. – dijo Inuyasha. Mina negó con la cabeza.

\- Para nada. – afirmó. – Pero ya que el forjador murió, le corresponde a su dueño decidir sobre la espada.

\- ¿Acaso sabes quien hizo que la forjaran? – preguntó Kagome. Mina miró al cielo.

\- Ya lo verán. – dijo la youkai.


	10. Capítulo 9

Buenas! Quiero darle las gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review el capi pasado. Gracias!

 **princesssakura13** en respuesta a tu pregunta, el nombre de Mina salió cuando estaba imaginando la escena en que se presenta con Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo, en el capítulo 2. Probé con muchos nombres y cuando imaginé la escena con ella diciendo Mina, simplemente hizo click de inmediato. Si me preguntas de dónde salió el nombre, no tengo ni idea; lo tenía en la mente de alguna forma. Y si, mi idea es escribir la serie completa con Mina en ella, algunos otros OC e incluso algunos pocos capis que vayan más allá del manga y la serie.

Y ahora otro capi!

Capítulo 9.

En esos momentos, un poderoso rayo cayó detrás de Mina, sobre la espada, destruyendo la mano de Kaijinbou, y los demás restos alrededor de ella, dejando la espada clavada en un pequeño cráter. Arriba, Sesshomaru montaba un dragón de dos cabezas, descendiendo hacia ellos. Sesshomaru saltó y aterrizó frente a la espada y Mina, quien mantuvo su posición, sin alterarse. Los demás, sin embargo, retrocedieron. Totosai se escondió detrás de Inuyasha.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! – Inuyasha gruñó. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Eso debería preguntar yo. – dijo Sesshomaru. – Yo solo vine tras esta espada. Parece ser que el oni asesinado por ti aún quiere venganza.

\- Señorita Mina… ¿acaso Sesshomaru es…? – preguntó Miroku.

\- Si. Sesshomaru-san fue quien hizo que forjaran a Toukijin. – confirmó Mina, sin darle importancia.

\- Así que la espada se llama Toukijin, ¿huh? – dijo Sesshomaru, mirando la espada.

\- ¡Sesshomaru, no debes tocar a Toukijin! – gritó Totosai, desde atrás del hanyou. – Incluso tú… si la tocas serás poseído como Kaijinbou, por la maldad de la espada.

\- Hmph. – Sesshomaru extendió su brazo y sujetó la empuñadura de la espada maligna, levantándola. – Viejo imbécil. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

El aura maligna del arma fue absorbida nuevamente hacia el interior de la hoja de la misma. Y pronto, sólo quedó la espada en manos de Sesshomaru.

\- Parece que esta espada también ha elegido a su amo. – sentenció Mina, mirando al otro daiyoukai. Sesshomaru la miró un segundo antes de centrarse en el hanyou.

\- Desenvaina, Inuyasha. – dijo Sesshomaru. – Quiero verificar algo acerca de ti.

Inuyasha miró a su hermano, desafiante.

\- No lo hagas, Inuyasha. – pidió Kagome, sujetando uno de los brazos del hanyou.

\- Retrocede, Kagome. – ordenó Inuyasha.

\- ¿Crees poder ganar? – preguntó Totosai, quien al ver que Inuyasha era el blanco de Sesshomaru, se había ido a resguardar detrás de Mina.

\- ¡Bah! Él no es un oponente que escucha cuando alguien le dice que espere. – dijo Inuyasha.

\- Efectivamente. – afirmó Sesshomaru, y su mirada se posó en Mina. – Y tampoco permitiré que interfieras, otra vez.

Mina esbozó una leve sonrisa.

\- Oh, no tengo intenciones de intervenir. También quiero comprobarlo… - aseguró Mina.

\- Hmph. – Sesshomaru se centró de nuevo en Inuyasha. – Ven a mí, Inuyasha. Si no lo haces… entonces yo iré.

Y Sesshomaru se lanzó hacia delante. Inuyasha sacó a Tessaiga y fue a su encuentro. Pero, desde el momento en que sacó su espada, se notó que sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos. Sesshomaru llegó frente a su hermano antes de que éste pudiera dar más de tres pasos. El daiyoukai blandió su espada, e Inuyasha sólo alcanzó a escudarse con Tessaiga. El sonido de metal chocando con metal fue seguido, de inmediato, con una presión de aire y energía que obligó a los humanos a retroceder. Mina mantuvo su posición, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, observando todo atentamente. El kenatsu de Toukijin, la fuerza intrínseca de la espada, bañó a Inuyasha y le provocó decenas de cortes, mientras lo empujaba. El olor de la sangre de Inuyasha, seguía siendo la sangre de un simple hanyou.

\- ¿Inuyasha tiene alguna posibilidad de ganar? – preguntó Miroku.

\- Bueno, si no puede agitar a Tessaiga… - murmuró Totosai, detrás de Mina.

Inuyasha finalmente retrocedió algunos pasos, y Sesshomaru lo miró con expresión aburrida.

\- ¿Cambiaste tu estilo de pelea, Inuyasha? – preguntó Sesshomaru, burlándose. – Antes solías agitar a Tessaiga por todas partes.

Inuyasha gruñó.

\- ¡Cállate!

El hanyou se lanzó hacia delante, levantando su espada con gran esfuerzo. Cuando llegó hasta Sesshomaru, la blandió de golpe, hacia abajo, pero el youkai detuvo el ataque con su propia espada. El choque de las hojas de las espadas envió un nuevo pulso de energía hacia todos lados, empujándolos con su presión. Pero de todos, nuevamente, el que se llevó la peor parte fue Inuyasha. Nuevos cortes aparecieron sobre todo su cuerpo.

\- Oh, Tessaiga se ha vuelto un poco más pesada, ¿no? – comentó Sesshomaru, como si nada.

\- Maldito… sólo un poco, dices… - gruñó Inuyasha.

\- Hmph. Si esta espada es mucho para ti… Mejor no la uses. – dijo Sesshomaru, y con un rápido movimiento, golpeó a Tessaiga nuevamente con Toukijin, arrebatándola de las manos de Inuyasha. El hanyou, víctima del nuevo pulso de energía, fue empujado hacia atrás, y derribado. Tessaiga quedó tirada sobre la hierba, de vuelta a ser la espada oxidada.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Perdió a Tessaiga! – exclamó Kagome.

\- ¡Jamás podrá ganarle a Sesshomaru así! – gritó Shippo. – Será como un adulto peleando con un niño.

\- ¡Inuyasha-sama! – gritó Myoga, la pulga, quien había aparecido de pronto sobre el hombro de Mina. - ¡Recoja a Tessaiga, pronto!

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí, Myoga? – preguntó Totosai.

Inuyasha miró la espada y, tras unos segundos, se lanzó contra su hermano mayor, desarmado.

\- ¡No la necesito!

\- ¡No, Inuyasha! – gritó Kagome.

\- ¿¡Vas a pelear desarmado!? – gritó Shippo.

\- ¡Una espada tan pesada no me ayudará para nada! – gritó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha con aburrimiento antes de levantar su espada y apuntarle con ella.

\- Eres un idiota. – murmuró Sesshomaru, y un pulso completamente dirigido golpeó a Inuyasha, lanzándolo hacia atrás. El hanyou permaneció arrodillado, mirando a Sesshomaru con odio. El daiyoukai miró a su hermano, y harto de todo eso, comenzó a correr hacia él. – Suficiente. ¡Muere, Inuyasha!

Y entonces sucedió. El olor de Inuyasha cambió completamente, y un youki agresivo y poderoso emergió de su cuerpo. Tanto así, que Mina sintió que la recorría un escalofrío que la obligó a ponerse a la defensiva.

\- Está pasando… - advirtió a los demás, mirando completamente concentrada hacia Inuyasha.

\- ¡Se está transformando! – gritó Kagome.

Totosai se adelantó, pasando junto a Mina.

\- Todos. Huyan con Inuyasha. – indicó, e infló sus mofletes y escupió un río de fuego que se interpuso entre Sesshomaru y su hermano.

Kagome, Miroku y Sango fueron directamente hacia Inuyasha. La sacerdotisa lo hizo caer con el collar de cuentas, y lo cargaron entre todos para escapar. Mina los miró, asintiendo para indicarles que se alejaran lo más rápido posible. Ella, por su parte, se quedó dónde estaba, pensando que tal vez debería detener a Sesshomaru si es que se empeñaba por matar a Inuyasha, incluso aunque ya había comprobado su transformación.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no los siguió. Permaneció ahí frente a las llamas hasta que estas se extinguieron. Mina se acercó a él. Jaken también estaba allí, detrás de él ahora.

\- Es tan fuerte como siempre, Sesshomaru-sama. – comentó el pequeño youkai verde.

\- ¿No piensas seguirlos? – preguntó Mina, cuando llegó junto a él. Sesshomaru no le dijo nada. – Ya comprobaste lo que querías, ¿no? Luego de que perdiera a Tessaiga, el olor de Inuyasha cambió…

\- Su olor era el de un youkai. – dijo Sesshomaru.

\- Si. Eso sucede porque Tessaiga sella la sangre youkai de Inuyasha. – dijo Mina. Sesshomaru se volteó y la miró, abiertamente sorprendido. – Cuando Inuyasha pierde a Tessaiga, y está cerca de morir, el instinto de supervivencia de Inuyasha despierta el youkai que tiene en su sangre. Pero, al parecer, las ansias de matar a su enemigo son demasiado fuertes como para que él pueda controlarlas. ¿Pudiste sentirlo? Aquel deseo de sangre… cuando se transformó.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y se acomodó su nueva espada en el cinto.

\- Así que esa es la razón… - comentó, comenzando a caminar. – No tenía ni idea de que un hanyou tuviera aquella habilidad de transformarse en youkai.

\- No lo hace a voluntad. – dijo Mina, dándole alcance y caminando junto a él.

\- ¿Volverá a viajar con nosotros? - preguntó Jaken, tirando de las riendas del dragón de dos cabezas de Sesshomaru. – Ya es bastante tener que aguantar a la mocosa esa…

\- Se transforma cuando está en peligro. Según me contaron, cuando enfrentó al oni del cual hicieron tu nueva espada, que tenía la habilidad de leer los pensamientos, sólo pudo vencerlo luego de volverse youkai, porque lo único que pensaba era en la felicidad de la matanza. – completó la youkai, mientras se abrían paso a través de la pradera. Luego miró a Jaken. - ¿Dónde está Rin?

\- La dejamos en un claro, más allá. – respondió Jaken, de mala gana.

\- Hmph. Ciertamente es mejor que llevarla al campo de batalla. – comentó Mina.

Proveniente de más adelante, el olor de Rin llegó a su nariz, pero no sólo era el de ella. El youki de Mina dio un pulso cuando percibió el olor de otra persona, un youkai, cerca de ella.

\- Es… - dijo, y saltó hacia delante, volando en dirección del dueño de aquel hedor que se había quedado grabado en su memoria olfativa.

Rápidamente, pasó sobre un grupo de árboles hasta llegar a un claro. Abajo, vio a la niña humana sentada entre flores, entretenida mirando los diferentes colores, escogiendo las que más le gustaban. Se veía perfectamente bien, pero, aun así, Mina descendió hasta aterrizar frente a la chica, y luego de un salto recorrió el camino hacia el grupo de árboles tras la infante humana, quien apenas si terminó de procesar que acababa de llegar alguien. Con un rápido movimiento, Mina agitó sus garras y destruyó varios de los árboles cercanos, obligando a quien se escondía a revelarse.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kagura, molesta.

\- Kagura. – dijo Mina, levantando sus garras.

\- ¡Mina-sama! – gritó Rin, atrás de ella.

\- Quédate donde estás, Rin. – ordenó Mina, y la niña asintió. - ¿Cuál es tu asunto aquí, Kagura?

\- No he venido a pelear. – aclaró Kagura, pero mostró su abanico para indicar que no huiría de una lucha si se presentaba. – Vine aquí para comprobar el destino de Goshinki; si terminó en las manos del hermano de Inuyasha.

\- Así que tu asunto es conmigo, Sesshomaru, ¿huh?

Sesshomaru apareció de entre los árboles, atrás de todos ellos. Seguramente se había apresurado para llegar hasta allí, pues Jaken no estaba con él.

\- Recuerdo este olor. Es el mismo de ese charlatán, Naraku, quien trató de ponerme una trampa antes. – dijo Sesshomaru. Mina bajó su mano.

\- Ella es una de las sirvientes de Naraku. – explicó.

\- Oh, así que tú eres Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Eres apuesto. – comentó Kagura. – Soy Kagura, la manipuladora del viento. Y si, soy sirviente de Naraku. Y esa espada tuya fue hecha con los colmillos de Goshinki, otro de sus sirvientes.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? – preguntó Sesshomaru, sacando dicha espada. - ¿Viniste porque Naraku está llorando porque lo quiere de vuelta?

\- Hmph. A ese tonto de Naraku no le sirve para nada un oni muerto. – dijo Kagura. A Mina le llamó la atención que se refiriera a su amo de aquella forma. – Sólo vine por capricho propio para asegurarme del destino de Goshinki.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando? – preguntó Mina, seria. Kagura la miró, luego a Sesshomaru nuevamente.

\- Ya que tú también estás aquí… Ustedes son fuertes. – dijo la manipuladora del viento. – Tan fuertes que incluso podrían ser capaces de matar a Naraku.

Y entonces despegó en esa gran pluma suya, perdiéndose en el amplio cielo nocturno. Pero, aunque seguirla sería fácil, Mina se quedó dónde estaba, mirando hacia arriba. Sesshomaru también lo hacía. Aquellas palabras… su actitud…

\- ¿Qué opinas, Mina? – preguntó Sesshomaru, serio. Mina lo miró.

\- Siendo sincera, no sé qué pensar. – respondió. – Kagura es una sirviente de Naraku, nacida de él mismo, y ya trató de matarme un par de veces. Aquel discurso que parece indicar que ella desea la muerte de su amo… podría ser una trampa. El cobarde de Naraku podría planear algo así; que Kagura se ganase tu confianza y la mía, o quizás simpatía, para atacarnos por la espalda.

\- Hmph. – Sesshomaru guardó su espada. Mina volvió a mirar hacia el cielo.

\- Después de todo, tú y yo hemos demostrado que somos grandes amenazas para él. – finalizó.

\- ¿Has peleado directamente contra él? – preguntó Sesshomaru, volviéndose a mirarla. Rin se había acercado a ellos y escuchaba con atención.

\- Si. Fue justo antes de que nos encontráramos hace unos días y fuéramos a ver el cadáver de Goshinki. Cuando me viste peleando con esos youkai en el cielo. – respondió Mina. – El miserable intentó engañarme con una marioneta para entretenerme mientras su verdadero yo, Kagura y otra de sus extensiones, una pequeña niña de cabello y ropas blancas que porta un espejo mágico, acababan con la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome. Logré llegar a tiempo para encontrarlos, pero debido a las constantes interrupciones de Kagura, no pude matarlo.

Mina reprimió una risa.

\- Naraku fue tan estúpido como para pensar que cuando su marioneta logró inyectarme su veneno, éste me afectaría. Pero le demostré que él, un miserable hanyou, está muy por debajo de mí. Mi veneno fue el que logró afectarlo a él. – la youkai recordó algo importante que indicarle. – Aprovechando esta oportunidad, te diré esto; su segunda extensión, la niña blanca llamada Kanna, no posee ninguna clase de presencia ni olor, así que será difícil de detectar. Y ese espejo suyo, si un humano se refleja en él, su alma será absorbida. Además, fue capaz de regresarle el Kaze no Kizu a Inuyasha.

\- Hmph. Da igual los poderes que él posea o los que tienen sus seguidores. – dijo Sesshomaru, serio. – Si llego a tenerlo cerca, dejaré su cadáver para los cuervos.

Mina lo miró a los ojos antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

\- Pues eso será si no lo elimino yo, primero. – dijo Mina, lúdica.

\- Esto… - habló Rin, mirando a ambos youkai. Mina la miró. – Gracias… por salvar a Rin, Mina-sama.

Mina se mostró abiertamente sorprendida.

\- Bueno, de nada. Aunque parecía que iba a hacerte nada. – dijo Mina, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña, a la que la niña respondió con una propia.

\- ¡Sesshomaru-sama! – llamó Jaken, ahogado, apareciendo de entre los árboles con el dragón de dos cabezas detrás de él. El pequeño youkai estaba exhausto, pues había corrido para llegar hasta allí. – Por fin… pude alcanzarlo… Cuando sale volando así…

\- Jaken-sama, ¿por qué no vino montando a Ah-Un? – preguntó Rin, inocente. Jaken se quedó mirándola, con la vista en blanco.

\- Tessaiga… - dijo Sesshomaru. Mina lo miró. – Se volvió más pesada luego de que Totosai la reparara.

\- Oh, Inuyasha lo mencionó cuando Totosai se la devolvió. – asintió Mina. – Usó un colmillo de Inuyasha para reparar la espada y ese peso adicional se debe a ese mismo colmillo. Eso es lo que Totosai dijo… y que Inuyasha debe entrenarse para usar correctamente la espada.

\- Hmph. Es lo mismo que antes, entonces. – opinó Sesshomaru. – Hay algo que debo entender… respecto a la transformación de Inuyasha.

Y el daiyoukai comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Aún sientes dudas? – preguntó Mina, caminando junto a él. Jaken, Rin y Ah-Un comenzaron a seguirlos.

\- Simple curiosidad. – corrigió Sesshomaru. – Que ese patético hanyou pueda convertirse en un youkai verdadero… que Tessaiga selle la sangre de Inuyasha…

Mina lo observó atentamente algunos segundos antes de mirar al frente, siguiendo su camino. La verdad, ella también sentía curiosidad, en especial respecto a la conexión entre la espada y la sangre de demonio de Inuyasha. Fue por lo mismo que se decidió a ir con Sesshomaru por algún tiempo, hasta que encontrara una respuesta. Claro, regresar con Inuyasha y su grupo le pasó por la mente, pero ahora que él tenía su espada de regreso y acababa de pasar una noche de luna nueva, tenía un tiempo en que podría defenderse solo. Seguramente le haría bien para su entrenamiento con Tessaiga, el tener que valerse por si mismo. Aun así, parte de ella sentía preocupación.

\- Sesshomaru-sama… - llamó Jaken, detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Adónde iremos ahora?

\- Vamos a ver a un viejo conocido de mi padre. – respondió el daiyoukai.

\- ¿Te importa si me uno? – preguntó Mina, por cortesía.

\- Haz lo que quieras. – fue la respuesta seca de Sesshomaru.

Según le dijo después, tras las primeras horas de camino, sería un viaje de cerca de dos días a pie. Aquello estaba bien. Claro, volando hubiera sido mucho más rápido, pero, al ser él quien lideraba ese grupo, Mina tuvo que conformarse con seguirle el paso. Cuando salieron del pequeño bosque en el que estaban, la noche había caído completamente. Llegaron hasta un prado cruzado por un pequeño río, y junto a sus aguas, Sesshomaru indicó que pasarían la noche en ese lugar.

\- Sesshomaru-sama, Rin tiene hambre. – anunció la niña, cuando Sesshomaru se hubo sentado sobre una roca. - ¿Puede Rin ir a buscar algo de comer?

\- ¡Oy, mocosa malcriada! – gritó Jaken, enojado. - ¡No molestes a Sesshomaru-sama con…!

\- Puedes ir, Rin. – concedió el daiyoukai, silenciando al pequeño verde solo con su voz.

En aquel pequeño riachuelo no había peces, por lo que Rin tendría que valerse de lo que pudiera encontrar en el prado o en el grupo de árboles cercano. La niña finalmente decidió irse hacia los árboles. El olfato de Mina le indicó que no había ningún youkai peligroso en aquella dirección, pero también detectó que la chica no encontraría nada que comer ahí. Al menos, no algo que pudiera atrapar por si misma; ni aunque estuviera a plena luz del día. No olía ninguna clase de fruta ni de vegetales que ella conociera como alimento humano. Había animales, si.

\- Creo que la acompañaré. – anunció Mina, caminando detrás de la pequeña, quien ya se había adelantado. – Jaken, ¿podrías preparar una fogata?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué tendría que…!? – comenzó el youkai verde.

\- Hazlo, Jaken. – ordenó Sesshomaru, mirando las estrellas, y el pequeño youkai salió corriendo a buscar leña.

Mina sonrió levemente. Seguramente el daiyoukai había detectado que, fuera lo que fuera, que la niña pudiera encontrar para alimentarse, tendría que cocinarlo antes de comer. Cuando Mina llegó a la entrada del pequeño bosque, Rin llevaba bastante tiempo de haberse internado en él. La luz de la pequeña luna y las estrellas parecía ser suficiente para que ella pudiera ver; claro, Mina podía ver perfectamente.

Con su olfato, la daiyoukai encontró a Rin sin problemas, caminando directamente hasta ella en completo silencio. La niña inspeccionaba un arbusto que, en otra época del año, contaría con bayas comestibles. En ese momento no ofrecía nada para ella. Ya dentro del bosque, Mina confirmó que, si la niña quería comer algo, sería un animal.

\- No hay nada ahí, Rin. – dijo Mina. La niña pegó un pequeño salto y emitió un leve chillido, volteándose a mirarla, asustada, hasta que confirmó que no se trataba de un peligro. – Lo siento. No quise asustarte.

\- Mina-sama… creí que encontraría algo en el bosque.

\- Oh, hay alimento. Pero necesitas cazarlo. – confirmó Mina, mirando hacia las oscuras copas de los árboles. – Hay muchas aves, y ardillas. Claro, están escondidas.

\- Mina-sama, su olfato es igual de bueno que el de Sesshomaru-sama, ¿verdad? – comentó Rin, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles también. – Sesshomaru-sama me dijo hace tiempo, cuando comencé a viajar con él, que yo tendría que conseguir mi propia comida, pero…

Mina miró a Rin y ladeó la cabeza. La pequeña se veía contrariada. Iba a decirle algo, pero el leve gruñido del estómago vacío de la niña la interrumpió y la hizo soltar una risa suave, mientras Rin apoyaba una de sus manos sobre su abdomen y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

\- Puedo cazar algo para ti, pero tú debes cocinarlo. – dijo Mina, sonriendo. Rin la miró y sonrió, radiante, antes de asentir. – Bien, no tardaré.

Mina miró en derredor, guiándose con su olfato hasta decidir cuál sería su presa. Había un faisán a un salto de distancia, oculto entre unos arbustos. La daiyoukai saltó hacia un lado, directamente hacia los arbustos en cuestión. El faisán estaba muerto antes de siquiera notar que un depredador descendía sobre él. Mina rodeó el cuello del ave con sus dedos y lo quebró sin problemas y de forma inmediata. Cuando regresó con Rin, llevaba el faisán muerto sujeto del cuello.

\- Aquí tienes. – dijo Mina, tendiéndole el ave a la niña. Rin la tomó sin ningún miramiento, ni asco, ni pena.

\- Gracias, Mina-sama. – dijo Rin, sonriente.

\- Sabes cocinarla, ¿verdad? – preguntó la youkai. Rin asintió.

\- Si. Yo cocinaba aves en el pueblo donde vivía, cuando algunas personas me daban gallinas para comer. – explicó Rin. – A veces… tenía que robarlas…

\- Ya veo. ¿Vivías sola? – preguntó Mina, comenzando a caminar para regresar al río.

\- Si. A mi mamá y mi papá, y a mi hermano… los mataron unos bandidos que entraron a nuestra cabaña a robar. – explicó Rin. – Yo estaba escondida detrás de unos jarrones y los bandidos no me vieron. La gente del pueblo me cuidó un tiempo, pero…

Y la voz de la pequeña se fue apagando lentamente a medida que salían del bosque. Mientras caminaban, Rin iba quitando las plumas del faisán en preparación para cuando tuviera que cocinarlo. Bastó el corto trecho de regreso al improvisado campamento para que Rin le contara un poco sobre su familia, y sobre su encuentro con Sesshomaru (Mina prefirió no decirle que la había visto ayudándolo cuando estaba herido) y cuando había comenzado a viajar con él. Aquello de ser atacada por lobos salvajes le llamó la atención más que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron junto a Sesshomaru, Jaken ya tenía una fogata encendida y se encontraba sentado junto a la roca que usaba el daiyoukai para descansar. Ah-Un estaba acostado junto al agua, medio enrollado sobre él mismo, dormido, al parecer.

\- Mire, Jaken-sama, tenemos mucha comida para los dos. – anunció Rin, mostrándole el faisán desplumado.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que comer contigo? – preguntó Jaken, molesto.

\- No es bueno desperdiciar la comida, Jaken-sama. – dijo Rin, simplemente, comenzando a acomodar algunas ramas a modo de parrilla sobre las llamas de la fogata.

Mina fue a sentarse delante de la roca que Sesshomaru usaba como asiento, con la espalda apoyada contra ella y las piernas hacia un lado. Jaken se había acercado a Rin para supervisarla mientras cocinaba, quizá tentado por la carne de faisán, lo que dejaba a los dos daiyoukai aparte y en tranquilidad para admirar el cielo nocturno.

\- ¿Cazaste el ave para ella? – preguntó Sesshomaru, sin apartar la vista del firmamento.

\- No tiene nada de malo. – aseguró Mina, mirando el perfil de Sesshomaru, hacia arriba. – Rin no iba a encontrar nada de comer por aquí que ella pudiera atrapar o recolectar sola.

\- Hmph. Ella tiene que valerse por si misma.

\- Lo sé; y según me contó, sabe cómo cuidarse ella sola. – dijo Mina, volviéndose para observar el agua del río. – Pero aún así, recibir algo de ayuda cuando se necesita no deja de hacerla autovalente. Ella estuvo ahí para ti, cuando estabas debilitado, ¿o no?

Sesshomaru se volvió a mirarla con algo de molestia.

\- Claro, no lo necesitabas ni tampoco lo pediste. – agregó Mina, para que quedara en claro que ella sabía eso, mirándolo de nuevo. – Pero te ayudó, de todas formas, siendo una niña. Porque eso es; una niña. No debes olvidarlo, hay cosas que ella no puede hacer sola. No por ser humana, sino porque es una pequeña.

El daiyoukai de cabello plateado le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia las estrellas, nuevamente. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando a Rin y Jaken charlar mientras esperaban por su cena, y manteniendo la guardia en los alrededores. Era muy poco probable que algún peligro se acercara a ese sitio, con ellos dos allí, pero nunca había que confiarse.

Pronto, la comida estuvo lista y la niña y el youkai verde comieron hasta que no quedó nada del faisán. Con el estómago lleno, Rin se encaminó hacia Ah-Un, junto al que se recostó y se quedó profundamente dormida. Jaken regresó a sentarse junto a los pies de su amo, y cerró los ojos. Los dos poderosos demonios hicieron guardia silenciosa hasta el amanecer.

Tras un día completo y la mitad de la noche siguiente de camino, el grupo llegó hasta un nuevo bosque y se internó en él. Era un área antigua; los árboles eran muy viejos y enormes, algunos muertos ya. Los tupidos arbustos dificultaban encontrar un sendero que seguir, pero para ellos no era un problema mayor.

\- El conocido de su padre está en este bosque, ¿verdad, Sesshomaru-sama? – comentó Jaken, tras pocas horas de estar recorriendo el bosque.

\- Sabía que vendrías pronto, Sesshomaru. – dijo una voz, vieja, sabia.

El grupo se detuvo al escucharla, con Rin y Jaken buscando al dueño de la voz en todas direcciones, hacia arriba. Mina, sin embargo, al igual que Sesshomaru, miraba directamente hacia un viejo árbol frente a ellos.


End file.
